Exwives and Outings
by RottenAppleofEducation
Summary: The continuing adventures of the married Kate and Rick with twins on the way. Meredith and Gina try to squelch their happiness. If they had only understood Kate better, then maybe they wouldn't have been so foolish. Rating change. R&C wouldn't behave.Oops
1. Chapter 1

Note to the Readers: I am still not 100% sure where I am going with this…I have 3 ideas bouncing around and I decided to let the characters determine it by their behavior. We will see. Yes, there will be a case at some point. Yes, Rick will be in this one, just not in person until chapter 3 or 4. Chapter 2 he will be on the phone.

* * *

><p>Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. Castle belongs to other more talented individuals.<p>

* * *

><p>Kate tore through the Manhattan Streets. She enjoyed running so early in the morning where the night's inhabitants were on their way home. The streets lulled into dormancy for a brief hour or two before dawn broke in one of busiest cities in the world. Most morning her run invigorated her for work. Not this morning, today she was trying to burn off her anger. She knew this day would come, she just expected Rick would be there to help deal with the mess. He called her from Australia to tell her how well his book tour was going. He had two more television shows on which to appear, three book store readings with autographing sections and then he would fly home. According to her latest calculations, she would see him in 122 hours and 22 minutes. She sighed while waiting for the pedestrian crossing indicator to turn green. The gauntlet in front of their building was going to be rough this morning.<p>

As she sprinted down the last section of the sidewalk she had intended to run to the rear of their building, but then she noticed the press had camped both places. She decided at the last second to face them head on rather than hide. Meredith may be Rick's ex-wife but she may no longer be among the living once Rick found out that she had tweeted one of Alexis' photographs of their wedding in Belize. The tweet had gone out sometime around midnight Pacific Time which is why Kate had seen it seconds before her run. When she had left the building, there was not a reporter in sight. An hour has passed since she began her run; there are at least 30 reporters with cameras at the ready.

The last 4 months had been blissful. She couldn't have asked for a better beginning to their marriage. Everyone who needed to know about the wedding knew. Lanie had begun to defrost towards Kate. Her feelings were still very hurt, but after a lot of coaxing Kate had finally shared with her why she wanted such a small wedding. Lanie wasn't happy, but she understood. And then there was Meredith. Meredith had not been told about the wedding intentionally. She has a bad habit of airing everyone's dirty laundry including her own. Kate was sure of one thing, when she finally spoke to Alexis she knew that Alexis would have several choice words to share about her mother.

Time to face the hyenas. Kate slowed to a walk just before colliding with the reporters. The reporters were barking questions at her so fast that she wasn't even certain what all of them were. Kate was making a concerted effort to ignore them

_Mrs. Castle, just a few questions please!_

Bennie, the doorman, handed the bottled water to her as he was opening the door.

_Why the short engagement?_

_Why is your husband honeymooning away from you?_

At that question she choked on her water.

"What was that again?"

_Why is your husband honeymooning away from you?_

_Isn't it strange he went on a book tour so soon after the wedding?_

"Our honeymoon was two solid weeks and then we were here for several months before the tour. When do you think we were married?"

_The former Mrs. Castle says it was last week._

Kate laughed and shook her head leaving the stunned reporters in her wake.

_Are you pregnant?_

She heard the last question and winced. It was going to be long day.

* * *

><p>She entered the apartment and went straight for the shower. She toweled off, did her makeup and dressed for work in what felt like record time. When Rick wasn't around to distract her she could be ready for work in under 30 minutes if you didn't include her work out. If Rick was home, getting ready for work usually took at least another hour sometimes two depending on whether he was coming into the station or not. The length of time they were apart always lengthened the time for her to leave.<p>

She looked at her watch 121 hours and 43 minutes until his plane touched down. She sighed and went to prepare breakfast for her favorite red head.

Kate was busy slicing fruit when Alexis came in the room. She timidly sat her things by the door before entering the kitchen. Without a word Alexis made their two cups of coffee. Their ritual from the first morning was sacred to both of them. Alexis handed Kate her cup just after she poured the batter for the first crepe.

"Kate, I have something I need to tell you…" Alexis' pleading eyes told Kate that everything that happened had been an accident.

"Lex, I have already seen the tweet and so has every reporter in New York. It isn't your fault that your mother hasn't an ounce of discretion."

"So you aren't mad at me?"

Kate rolled her eyes at her. "I am not mad at you, but next time you send Meredith a photograph, think about its contents first. The fact that you and Martha were matching, your dad was in a tux and I was wearing a white dress with a bouquet just might have tipped her off to it being a wedding."

"I didn't realize I sent her that one. She asked to see photos of our trip to Belize. I forgot that I hadn't removed your wedding photographs from that album. I have a separate wedding album too, but I just let there be duplicates. I am sorry."

"The presses were going to find out sooner or later. I just wish your dad had been here to enjoy the feeding frenzy which reminds me. I better call Paula."

"Kate, she is in Australia with dad."

"Oh, crap. I guess I will call her anyway. She will know what to do, but I guess I should call her soon or I will wreck her day for tomorrow."

"Paula probably has a contingency set up for this anyway."

Kate flipped the last of the crepes on to their plates and poured the pureed fruit on top with a little whipping cream.

Alexis lifted an eyebrow at the breakfast. "No offense Kate but isn't this a little calorie heavy?"

"Yes, but I am really hungry. I couldn't eat last night remember."

"You were nauseous. I remember. What made you sick?"

"I don't know for sure, but I have a few ideas, but none I am ready to share at the moment."

"Ooo. Hopeful and cryptic. Too bad dad isn't here, I would know by dinner."

"I will make you a deal. If I have an answer tonight and I share it with you, you can't tell anyone especially your dad!"

"Deal! I better get moving I have a few early classes at Columbia this morning. I am glad I chose to start at the summer semester, it's better than wondering what college will be like."

Kate watched Alexis disappear after they did a quick kitchen clean up.

She was dialing Rick as she stepped through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Note to the Readers: This may not be 100% accurate. It is loosely based on personal experience which is now over 6 years old. Not all of the memories are totally intact so I did a little filling in the blanks.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. Castle belongs to other more talented individuals.

* * *

><p>"Beckett" She rolled her eyes answering the phone on her desk. "No, I do not wish to comment at this time." She slammed the phone down on the receiver.<p>

Esposito very casually walked over to the murder board and added another tick mark to the "No comment" category.

Ryan sat another bottled water in front of her. "I would give you caffeine, but you are on edge enough for everyone."

"Thanks Ryan. Everyone needs to be reminded of how boring paperwork can be by an endless parade of calls about my personal life, right?"

Espo laughed. "Those calls have been the best entertainment we've had with you in months. Not Shark Week level but possibly Idiot Abroad."

"So now you are saying I am an idiot?"

Both the boys shook their heads no. Ryan took over, "What he meant was watching Carl get tortured by Ricky is as much fun as watching you be tortured by the press. And, no you aren't an idiot. Boss."

Espo gave him a high five as they walked off. "Nice save man. She would have kicked my ass for that one."

Gates stuck her head out of her office. "Beckett get in here."

"Yes, Sir."

Kate walked into the Captains office and shut the door behind her.

Gates took her glasses off and sat them on the desk in front of her.

"I know this is personal and you may consider it none of my business, but with the rumors flying from the press this morning I feel the need to ask. Are you pregnant detective?'

Kate sighed. "No, I am not pregnant at the moment."

"Then why are you taking the afternoon off to go to a doctor's appointment?"

"It's times like these that I am thankful you are a woman so I don't have to explain this too much. I have been having some spotting and sharp pains for the last two days. They come and go. I think I need to get my IUD removed."

Gates raised an eyebrow. She had sensed Kate hesitating at the end of her statement. She tried to be patient because this conversation was a good deal more personal than their normal conversations. She didn't want to be too easy on the detective, but with everything the woman had been through she felt that the department owed her a little consideration.

"I have a few other symptoms too, but until I see the doctor we won't know what it is."

Gates sat quietly for a moment. "Kate, when you and Castle decide it's time to start a family. I need to know. I won't necessarily put you on desk duty, but I will force you to be more realistic about what you are able to do in the field."

Kate nodded. "Why don't you and your team take a long lunch? Then after lunch send them back and I will see you in the morning."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You have put in more hours than most people on this floor; you could stand a little leisure time. And, just because Castle isn't in town, doesn't mean you have to live here."

Kate nodded as she left.

"Guys, lunch, I am buying. Espo call Lanie and see if she will meet us at Remy's.

* * *

><p>Kate sat on the couch at home waiting for a phone call from the doctor's office. Dr. Carlson had told her the IUD had been removed months ago but that she felt they needed to run some tests and send her down for an ULTRASOUND. Kate remembered the doctor mentioning the possibility of cysts, fibroids or even endometriosis.<p>

The doctor had given her a list of possibilities none were life threatening, but that didn't ease the discomfort. It was the moments like these when she missed her mother the most.

"Kate Darling you're home early. Did the vultures disturb you even at work?"

"No Martha. I had a doctor's appointment. I didn't feel like going back to work after. There isn't a case, just paper work. It can wait."

Martha sat her bag down on the table next to the door. She noticed Kate was not herself.

"Red or white, Kate?"

"Oh, wine sounds wonderful Martha. Why don't you choose?"

Martha brought two glasses and the bottle.

"Why is this the first I have heard about this doctor's appointment?"

Martha would normally have been bubbly thinking this meant great news, but Kate's demeanor certainly said this was anything but happy.

"I didn't want anyone to worry or fuss. I have been having cramping and spotting. I went to get my IUD removed because it has been several years and it may have caused the problem. But, Dr. Carlson was worried by what she saw. I was sent down for an ULTRASOUND. I am waiting on a call from their office. She said it would probably be tomorrow, but I want to know now."

"I am sure it will be fine. How does Richard feel about it?"

"He knows why I went to the doctor, but I haven't called to tell him what the doctor has had to say. I don't want to worry him. You know how Rick is; if he isn't here to see that I am fine he will be in a panic."

"Most likely he would be in a panic being able to see that you were fine."

"True."

"Did your doctor say anything worthy of mention?"

Kate smiled at Martha. "You know she did. She said that it was time that I paid attention to my age and my body clock. If I wanted children, I should start thinking about it."

"So you have been thinking?"

"I have been thinking about it for years, but I was nowhere close to ready."

"And now?"

"The idea doesn't sound unpleasant. I can see having a little one or two running around. What about you? Why did you only have Rick?

"As you know Richard wasn't planned per se. I have never regretted having him though. And more than once I wanted to give him a sibling, but I couldn't. My pregnancy had been difficult. I was in a car accident at 7 months pregnant. I nearly lost myself and Richard that day. He was two months premature and spent his first two weeks of life in an incubator waiting for his lungs to mature enough for him to breathe on his own. I didn't get to hold him much because of my injuries. They saved Richard, but he was to be my last. The scar tissue wouldn't allow me to carry another child."

Kate watched Martha wipe away a tear. She poured more wine for the two of them.

"My parents only had one child by choice. I never have understood that. I always wanted a brother or a sister." Kate said looking over at her mother-in-law.

Martha was on her third glass of wine and the melancholy was settling in. "Kate, children are wonderful, have as many as you can. At least this time when someone calls me grandmother I will be at the proper age for it."

"Did the reporters hound you too much today Martha?"

She shook her head no. "I don't know what Paula was able to do from Sydney, but they left me and the studio alone."

Kate sighed. "I wish I could say the same. Every single call I received at work today was a reporter wanting to know more about our living arrangements, the wedding why I answered my phone Beckett."

"Does this mean you will start calling yourself Castle?"

"Not at work I won't, but everywhere else…I think I might."

Martha patted her on the knee and headed upstairs. "I am going to take a nap. I won't be home for dinner and probably not even breakfast." She said with her showbiz smile as she headed up the stairs.

Kate sat thinking and hoping for her phone to ring. After a time she gave up and headed for the kitchen, she decided a culinary distraction was better than brooding on the possibilities.

The eggplant parmesan baked in the oven and Kate was still not at peace. What if she had endometriosis as the doctor suspected? Would it be too late to have children? What if Alexis was the only child she would have? Would Rick be disappointed?

It may have been the 4th or 5th ring before she realized it was her cell phone that was going off.

"Beckett."

"Mrs. Castle?"

"Yes. Beckett is my maiden name; I use it at work."

"This is Beth with Dr. Carlson's office. Your test results are in and the doctor would like to discuss them with you in the morning. Can you be here at 9 am?"

"Yes, I can be there. Can you tell me if this is serious? Do I need to be worried?"

"No. You have a condition that many people have. She just wants to discuss what it means for you and how you want to handle it. It is nothing to be alarmed about at this time."

"Thank you. I will be there in the morning."

Kate knew she should feel relieved that it was not life threatening. In fact, the nurse made it sound like it was as common as having a cold. Kate gave up trying to independent; she needed Rick.

"Hey, Rick. When you get a chance, please call me. I love you." Then she hung up. Even after all they have been through, she hates the pleading sound in her voice. She hates the weakness. She needs him but actually expressing it is hard.

* * *

><p>Kate's mind drifted as she waited for Alexis to return and for Rick to call. She needed the comfort of another's presence whether physically or over the phone. She contemplated calling Lanie, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with her at the moment. Dealing with Lanie required focus and energy neither of which Kate had at the moment. She tried reading but didn't have the patience so she returned to the kitchen to check on dinner and then began making a large Caesar salad to go with it.<p>

Her phone vibrated to let her know she had a text.

_**Sorry. Won't be home for dinner. Met a new friend. Home by 12. Lex**_

Kate shook her head in frustration. She had time for once to fix a nice meal and no one would be here to enjoy it. She went through the ritual of finishing the Caesar salad with everything but the dressing because it seemed pointless to be that close to finishing without actually doing it. Then, she removed enough for her one small serving and wrapped up the rest for the refrigerator. The eggplant parmesan finished baking so she removed it from the oven and allowed it to cool.

Kate was pleased with the results of her cooking. In fact, this may have been her best attempt at this dish ever. It was a real shame no one was here to share. For the thousand time today she felt lonely, not alone, but lonely. That is not a feeling Kate finds comfortable. She has spent most of her adult life alone. Needing people isn't who she is, yet here she stands in the middle of her kitchen wishing he was here.

Her phone began playing "You Talk Too Much."

"Are you psychic or did you get my message?"

"Well, hello Kate. I am great. How are you?"

She was thinking he was such a wise ass when he said,"Seriously. You didn't sound like yourself. Are you okay?" Rick asked. She could feel the concern in his voice.

"I went to the doctor today about those pains I have been having."

"Great. What did she say?"

"Well, Rick you were right. When I was shot they removed my IUD. You and I have NEVER had protected sex. The pains are caused by something else. I had an ultrasound today. Dr. Carlson was supposed to examine the results and then tomorrow morning I have another appointment to discuss whatever she has found an my options."

She couldn't even hear him breathing on the other end of the phone. He had grown so quiet.

"Rick?"

"Ummm." He replied. She felt his fear clearly through the phone.

"Dr. Carlson's assistant said it was a condition a lot of people have and that it isn't life threatening, but I am…"

"Terrified? Because Kate, I am terrified. Kate, I have a few things I need to do quickly and then I am going to call you back."

"Wait. You're frightened so you're getting off the phone?"

"No, I am afraid beyond belief and I need to arrange to fly out of here immediately to be with my wife, not stuck over here in Aussie land. I love these people and my books, but YOU are more important than my fan base. Now, again. I love you. Let me call you back right after I create a war with Gina."

* * *

><p>She tossed and turned most of the night wishing he was home. They had only spoken on the phone for 30 minutes or less so that he could get on his flight. She didn't even know when he would be arriving she just knew it was soon. She gave up trying to sleep and tiptoed to the kitchen. She looked at the clock above the stove as she made a pot of coffee. It was only 4am. Sleep apparently wasn't happening this night. Kate had finished making the coffee and moved to the living room to sit in the dim-light and look out the window when she heard the front door open.<p>

Kate wasn't sure how she crossed from the chair to the entry way so quickly, but she had both arms wrapped around his neck before he set his bag down or shut the door.

"I will take that you missed me."

She let her kisses do the talking. Rick had five o'clock shadow and was in dire need of a shower, but at that moment he was perfect because he was here.

After a few minutes in a tight embrace, she loosened her hold on him.

"Thank you for coming home. I didn't want to have to ask, but I need you here," she whispered.

"The fact that Katherine Beckett Castle can even utter those words is an amazing thing. And there is no place on Earth that I would rather be than with you." Kate loved hearing him same those sweet words, but then she listened to his stomach rumbling.

"I take it the plane food wasn't edible?"

He shook his head. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out the perfection that had been intended for dinner.

"I do believe I can feed you quickly. Do you want salad too or just the casserole?"

* * *

><p><em>Dr. Carlson's Office<br>_

Kate and Rick sat quietly waiting in the doctor's private office. The desk where she worked had only a few files and a cd on it which both supposed contained the images from yesterday.

Kate couldn't help but be nervous. Of all the times she had visited a doctor, examination rooms were where she met them, never their private spaces. Kate visibly jumped when the door opened.

"Good Morning Mr. & Mrs. Castle. I am glad you could both make it. It was my understanding Mr. Castle that you are in Australia."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Don't always believe what you read in the press. He flew back last night. I can't wait to read what they will have to say about that."

Dr. Carlson gave her a sympathetic smile and continued. "I have news some of which is not very good and some that I hope you will be pleased with. I wish I the technician had brought me in on your sonogram yesterday, we may have been able to allay most of your fears then."

She put the cd in her computer and the image shined on the screen at her desk that she turned so that the couple could see.

"Let's start with your complaint. You complained of cramping and irregular bleeding and occasional nausea spells. Those are symptoms normally associated with endometriosis which means that you have growths appearing throughout the cervix, the fallopian tubes and the ovaries. This creates discomfort and often scaring which can also lead to fertility issues. If you look at this image here, you can clearly see growths appearing on both of your ovaries which I am sure you are feeling. These can be handled with medication. However, this is what I wish I had been there to point out. My assistant was so busy looking at what I had asked for that she didn't notice this. She scrolled the screen down much further and she pointed to what looked like two peanuts on the screen."

Castle squinted and looked at the doctor. "So, Kate has more tumors either in her cervix?"

The doctor smile at him and shook her head. Dealing with soon to be dads takes a sense of humor. She knew of Mr. Castle by reputation. She knew from caring for Kate for years that peeking his curiosity would at the very least be entertaining.

"No Mr. Castle. She has two little parasites that are about 3 weeks along."

The doctor didn't say anything more. She wanted to see how fast the couple caught on to what she had said.

Kate's fear for her health was beginning to subside, but she was very concerned about children. She wanted to be a mother. She loved Alexis, but she wanted a few of her own. And then what the doctor said clicked, "Wait. Did you just say we're having twins?"


	3. Chapter 3

Note to the Readers: I have been so exhausted after work I have been heading to bed really early which doesn't allow a whole lot of writing. The reviews do help. Thanks to all who have had something to say.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. Castle belongs to other more talented individuals.

* * *

><p>Kate's fear for her health was beginning to subside, but she was very concerned about children. She wanted to be a mother. She loved Alexis, but she wanted a few of her own. And then what the doctor said clicked, "Wait. Did you just say we're having twins?"<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Kate called Gates to let her know she was taking the day off. She had been prepared for the idea of cancer or some other ailment. Pregnancy was not what she had expected. Her mind reeled with the news. Kate handles a lot of things well because she is rarely caught off guard. This did.

The doctor had insisted she come back in two weeks to confirm that the babies were healthy, but the specks had appeared already. Because of her physical condition from being shot, the doctor told her that she would be considered an "at-risk" pregnancy and would be monitored heavily. Rick had guided her out of the doctor's office to her car. He had even driven her home without saying anything about letting him drive; however, he did incessantly babble. She couldn't even focus on what he was saying. The grin on his face assured her that he was not unhappy with the news. But she found herself alone in her head, miles and miles from Rick even though their geographic space was mere inches from one another.

* * *

><p>Moments after they walked in the loft she announced her need to be alone and think. She picked up her phone and her keys and went for a walk. She wasn't paying attention to the time or her location. She just drifted through her thoughts and memories. How different would life be? She had only been Kate Castle for a matter of months and most of that was in secret, but now she was going to be a mother.<p>

"Detective Beckett?"

Kate heard the unmistakable voice of her boss behind her. She turned to see Captain Gates walking up the side walk. The concerns on the Captain's face unnerved Kate.

"Good morning, Sir." She greeted her trying to figure out how to get out of this impromptu mistake.

"Kate, I am going in here to have a quiet lunch. I suggest you come tell me why you look like you have seen a ghost."

Kate nodded and followed her into the bistro. They sat at a back table and ordered.

"I don't know where to start."

The Captain sat there quietly watching her. She wasn't going to make this any easier.

"Rick flew in this morning to be with me at my doctor's appointment. Last night the doctor's office called and said that something had shown up on the ultrasound they ran yesterday. The doctor had suspected she would find endometriosis which in fact, I do have. But, she didn't expect to find something else. And, her assistant had not even noticed. The doctor did."

"Notice what detective?"

"I am pregnant. Just barely. I am not really far enough along to shout anything to anyone. I am not even a full month along. But, if everything continues the way I am at this moment. Rick and I will have twins in 8 months." Kate managed to get the words out, but she was still scared beyond belief. She derided herself, the big bad detective taken down by the idea of late nights and diapers.

Captain Gates smiled at her. "It's a bit overwhelming isn't it—to know that from now on you are the center of the universe for someone else that depends on you for everything.?"

Kate stopped staring at the table and looked up at the captain and nodded.

"Exactly! I want kids. I always have but I never thought about how all that I wanted and needed from my mother, I would be that to someone else. The thought had never sunk in."

"But are you happy?" Gates asked as the waiter delivered their food.

Kate took a bite of her food and thought about what if in two weeks the doctor said that the pregnancy was gone. What if in two weeks her body had rid itself of those two little miracles?

"Yes, I think I am. I just wasn't expecting this. I faced the doctor this morning thinking of all the worst possibilities. I was unprepared for the best."

Gates smiled at her. "I remember the first time I found out I was pregnant. I had been working every day for two solid weeks on an important case. I wasn't getting enough sleep and it was flu season. One morning at the station I suddenly fainted and I was cold and clammy. My captain sent me home thinking it was the flu. My husband forced me to the doctor's office because I kept fainting and grew nauseous. The doctor almost laughed when he told me I didn't have a stomach virus, I was just pregnant. I couldn't decide if I was embarrassed for not recognizing the symptoms or happy that I wasn't ill. Life has a way of sneaking up on you."

Kate nodded. "I will be at work tomorrow. I needed to wrap my head around this before I tried to function. If you don't mind, it is way too early to share the news. I would like to keep it between us for now."

"Detective, you tell me when you want to share it with the world. But, I want you to keep your health in mind before you kick down doors or chase suspects. You are now protecting more than yourself. I lost my first one falling down icy stairs chasing a suspect. It was a hard lesson to learn. It's even harder to live with sometimes. You have enough to deal with as it. Don't add to it."

* * *

><p>Kate came in the front door and put her keys on the table and turned off her phone. She went to Rick's office and found the door shut and locked. She knocked timidly.<p>

When he opened the door, she could feel his anger and fear.

She stepped and hugged him tightly.

"I am sorry."

"Are you sorry for leaving or sorry we are pregnant?" he asked angrily.

"Rick, I am sorry I froze." She pulled away so he could see her face. "I thought I might be about to hear that my life would be significantly shorter. I didn't expect good news. I didn't handle it very well."

"No, you didn't. I thought I might hear the same words you were so afraid to hear. I dreaded hearing that my wife might have to endure chemo therapy or something else. But, instead, we have been blessed yet you walked out of this loft like the world had come to an end."

Tears were running down her cheeks. "I know, but our life is only beginning."

Relief rushed over her as he smiled. She had found the right words. "Rick, I am thrilled that this is happening, but I am terrified too. This is such a risk with all I have been through. I am sorry I got scared."

She clutched his shirt pulling tighter into him. "I just need this to stay between us for until we are far enough along to announce the news. I did tell Gates over lunch so that she could understand when I choose not to do something that might put me at further risk."

"I love you and I know you are scared, but I am here too. And, I am willing to wait to share, but I think we should tell Alexis and mother soon before morning sickness kicks in or at least as soon as it does."

"You do realize Lanie may kill me before this is over. Not only am I keeping this a secret, but Gates knows."


	4. Chapter 4

Note to the Readers: I have been so exhausted after work I have been heading to bed really early which doesn't allow a whole lot of writing. The reviews do help. Thanks to all who have had something to say.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. Castle belongs to other more talented individuals.

* * *

><p>A month has passed by quickly. Kate and Rick had yet to announce to anyone that the pregnancy existed. Alexis was to be left in the dark until a reasonable time came. Rick decided to go ahead and get most of his speaking and signing engagements over with rather than wait until she needed him at home. Right now, if there was a complication, he could fly home. Life in its essence was normal.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Wednesday 3 am

"Beckett, I mean Castle." Kate groggily answered her phone preparing for dealing with a crime scene without Rick. "Yeah. I got it. I will be there in 20." She showered and he dressed and was out the door in minutes.

When she arrived at the crime scene, she drew a deep breath, got out of the car and sauntered toward the alley where the crime scene tape demarcated. Kate didn't slow down to speak to the boys, but instead walked toward the victim where Lanie was doing her preliminary exam. Kate wanted to get a feel for the situation before anyone started to fill her head with details. She paced in a circle examining the surroundings and writing notes to herself of what photographs she wanted. Then she returned to where Lanie was working.

Lanie had lifted Jane Doe's head to take a better look at the injury, however, the back half of the skull stayed on the ground. Fluid and blood oozed out onto the M.E's gloves and dripped to the pavement. Kate visibly grew pale. But, with a few deep breaths she was able to stabilize her stomach until Esposito handed her a coffee.

"Since Castle wasn't here, I brought you one."

Kate tried to look pleased, but the smell from the coffee flipped her stomach. She sprinted away from the victim before emptying the remains of her dinner on the side of the building. As the nausea subsided, Kate grew embarrassed. How was she to maintain authority if she couldn't keep her stomach in line over a coffee? She wiped her mouth and walked back to the team. The boys and Lanie tried to pretend everything was normal.

"So Lanie, what you are saying is that Jane Doe here had an altercation with someone. They fought and then she was thrown over something and cracked her skull. "

"Yes, Javi I said that. I also said that this is a preliminary. I won't know more until I get a better look at her skull." Lanie shot a disgusted look at Esposito.

Ryan smiled sheepishly. "Nausea doesn't mean that her ears quit working. Sorry Boss. Do you think you have the flu or was it something you ate?"

Kate shrugged indifferently and continued working through the scenario with them quietly. Before Lanie slipped away, Kate handed her coffee over to her.

"I didn't drink any. You should have it."

Lanie lifted an eyebrow at her. "Is there something I should know?"

"Yes, but not yet. Because what you should know you would be inclined to share. I am not ready to share so you have to just guess for a little while longer."

"What if I think I can guess girl friend?" Lanie gave her a knowingly look that was decisively Lanie's.

"Then you need to keep your guesses to yourself. I promise details, but not now. Maybe 4 more weeks. No more than that should be necessary." The pleading tone to Kate's voice made Lanie agree.

"But girl, I won't wait any longer than 4 weeks from now. Otherwise I will be forced to launch my own investigation. And judging from today, avoid coffee. Try tea. Supposedly it doesn't have the same side effects with most people."

Kate laughed as her friend charged off to her team of people.

Espo cleared his throat. "Boss, you hungry or is breakfast a no go?"

"It's still early Espo, but I would love a big breakfast. Since we have to be back to canvas this area in an hour why don't we walk over a block to the diner?"

Both the boys looked confused, but nodded. "Ok. We will do that and come canvas." Ryan agreed. Espo still gave her a look that told her that he believed a clone had replaced his boss.

* * *

><p>By mid-morning the team had narrowed it down to two possibles. Kate chose to knock on one door while Espo took the other on the next floor. Ryan was watching the back of the building to prevent any escapes.<p>

Kate wrapped soundly on the door, "Open up NYPD."

"Ok. Geez lady. I am coming, I am coming." A groggy voice said behind the door, Kate watched warily. The door creaked open and a young 20ish scruffy dirt bag opened the door. He still smelled like last night's beer and stale cigarettes. She could also detect a hint of something more pungent, but with the hangover he had she wasn't in the mood to work the narcotics angle.

"NYPD. I need to ask you a few questions."

"All right doll. You can ask me anything." She rolled her eyes.

"That's detective. Mr. Coleman. Where were you this morning around 3 am?"

"I was out on the fire escape smoking with my buddies. Come on in. You can talk to them. Most are still crashed out on the floor. He opened the door wide. She could see a pair of feet sticking off the edge of the couch and another guy asleep in a chair on the far side of the apartment. She took a step forward but hesitated at the door.

She hadn't noticed the guy crouched behind the door. He slammed her with the door. And then tore out from the apartment effectively knocking her into the hallway. She pulled herself up and began to chase him. He ignored the elevator and went for the stairs. Kate followed as closely behind him as she could. They were on the seventh floor descending quickly.

"Ryan, I have a runner going down the stairs." She called with her radio, but as she descended the lighting had not been good and the debris in this flop house made her speed precarious. She knew it was wiser to slow down, but her runner's distance in front of her was growing. She threw caution to the wind and put as much speed into her run as she could muster. As she pushed down through the 3rd floor landing she lost her footing and fell heavily down a short flight of stairs.

"Ryan he's too far ahead of me. You are going to have to catch him on the way out. Damn, I think I sprained an ankle."

Espo responded. "Boss, my guy wasn't home. I will be down to you. Which floor are you at?"

"3rd. Check Ryan first. I am not badly injured; I am moving a too slow to catch him now."

She pulled off her boot to check her ankle. It was beginning to look angry and raw where the boot and stripped the skin. She knew the swelling would kick in soon.

Aggravated at her mistake, Kate slid her boot back on and pushed to her feet. She staggered a few steps to the wall and fell quickly on her butt. The world was still spinning a little too hard. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Boss?"

"Hey Espo." She glared up at him.

He offered her a hand up and she begrudgingly took it. He noticed she wasn't stable on her feet almost immediately. He had enough sense not to ask any questions. But, he held her still until her equilibrium righted itself.

"The elevator's this way." He walked her through one of the dirtiest doors she had ever seen into the elevator that time forgot. As the service doors closed Kate glanced at him.

"It was either this or more stairs. I think it can work for a whole 3 stories don't you?"

She shook her head.

When they got to the bottom, Ryan had another 20something wannabe bad boy pinned to the hood of a car and was cuffing him.

"You have the right to remain silent…"

"I guess we missed the fun." Espo shouted over to him.

"Not really, shit for brains here chose to run because he has a couple of joints in his pockets. I still think we should question him, but I suggest we hide the snacks. He looks like he is ready for another bout of the munchies." Ryan looked at the perp. "Why do we always get the winners?"

Kate rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>As she limped to her desk, the Captain caught her as she was about to sit down.<p>

"I don't think so detective. You have another visit to make before you park in that chair."

"I do?"

"Yes, and if you don't go by choice, I will be forced to let the cat out of the bag for everyone." Gates glared down at Kate in her chair.

"I sprained an ankle. The rest of me is fine."

"Detective, that medical degree of yours came from a Cracker Jack Box. Get yourself to the E.R. get checked out. I won't let you resume duty until you do. Now, the question is do I have to drive you or will you go quietly?"

The boys stood to the side watching this exchange. They couldn't help but find Kate-on-the-ropes to be a bit amusing; however, the subtext was setting off alarms.

Gates obviously knew something Kate wasn't sharing.

Espo walked up and grabbed Kate by the hand. "Come on KB, your equilibrium makes me wonder if you hit your head. Let's go let someone play doctor so you can get to work."

"I will go. Why don't you and Ryan figure out what Buzz was in such a hurry about? Maybe he might no more than how to roll a few doobies."

* * *

><p>Kate sat alone at the E.R. waiting for the x-rays to be made. The attending physician was less than polite about what she had done this morning. He became irate when he discovered she was pregnant. As soon as the x-rays were made, she was to go to have another ultrasound at her doctor's office. The attending had made the phone call himself to make sure they knew it was imperative.<p>

While waiting in the cold sterile environment, the technician was moving barriers around to prepare for the x-ray. She flipped the apron over Kate's stomach to protect her middle from the machine. It wasn't until the machine began is deep whirring that the realization hit. Her babies had been risked over a stoned kid who probably just ran because he didn't want to get arrested over having his personal stash of weed on him.

How can she do her job if she has to second guess everything that could happen? She put her head in her hands. She had to have back up, always. Sprinting after perps may be second nature, but it was time to retrain. She can't be the tough as nails cop any more.

"Mrs. Castle. You can remove the apron now. If you will go sit in the waiting room, we will be with you shortly."

Kate got up and hobbled back out to her chair and propped it up on the nearest table. Her leg was throbbing now. Rick was in Quebec and would be flying in a few hours.

She checked her watch. He might even be headed to the airport now. She took a chance and dialed the phone.

* * *

><p><em>The Castle Loft 7 pm<em>

Kate opened the door to the loft with one hand as she maneuvered her crutches in the door. She made it to the couch and propped her swelling foot on the coffee table. Kate's pride had taken a beating today.

Martha came in the front door moments later.

"Kate darling, I have your medicine. I will get you a water and be over there in just a moment. " She entered the kitchen and brought out a water and her pills. "Do you need anything else?"

Kate wordlessly handed her gun and badge over. Martha disappeared into the office and came back minutes later.

"Do you want a bath before he arrives or do you want to have to deal with him like this?"

Kate's shoulders sagged. "I don't know Martha. He is going to be so mad. I didn't do this on purpose. I was just doing my job like I always do."

"But kiddo, right now the rules have changed."

"I know. I just didn't understand how much until it was almost too late."

"Dear girl. You are fine. The little ones are safe. Consider it a lesson learned." Martha said helping Kate out of her coat and her other boot.

"Thanks for coming to see me at the hospital. I couldn't get Rick on the phone. I just needed…"

"You needed family. Kate. I am glad you called. I wouldn't have missed seeing my great grandbabies for anything in the world. I just wish I had already known before I had to worry about losing them."

Martha sat on the coffee table facing Kate.

"Kate, I am the only mother you are likely to have from here on out. Pregnancy is not picnic. I want you to call anytime you need a mother. Don't doubt that I would love to come running. Now, you sit tight for a minute. I will go draw your bath. You make your way there at your own pace. I will use chamomile bubbles to calm your nerves. I just wish I could give you a glass of wine too. I know. I will drink it for you."

Kate laughed at Martha as she went to pour a glass of wine before setting off to the master bath. She had comforted Kate most of the afternoon. She was there as they pronounced her ankle to have a cracked bone. She was there when they put a Velcro brace on it to hold it in place and set her on a pair of crutches. Martha insisted she eat lunch and took her for the ultrasound without burying her in guilt. She had managed to wallow in that all on her own. Help was unnecessary.

Kate finally downed her ibuprofen and her water. With a heavy sigh she lifted off the couch and tried to carefully navigate their apartment. It was not meant for someone on crutches. Her doctor had insisted she take the rest of the week off to allow her body some time to heal, but she suspected her Dr. Carlson wanted her to think about how today could easily have gone.

With all these thoughts flying through her head, she edged her way into the bathroom. Martha had filled the tub to a ridiculous depth. Kate would be able to luxuriate in it for a long time with her foot propped on the side. She stripped and slipped into the tub. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes trying to put the day out of her mind.

* * *

><p>Rick slipped in at some point and sat on the edge of the tub. She had no idea how long he was watching her when she finally opened her eyes.<p>

"Big day?" He asked.

She could see from the concern on his face that he already knew.

"You could say that. Today was the day that I realized that a normal day at work might be too dangerous for me in my present condition."

He raised an eyebrow. "You should have already known that Kate. What were you thinking trying to go after someone alone? I agreed to keep this quiet, but I didn't agree to letting you get yourself and our children killed."

Kate let him yell without saying anything more. He continued to list all of the things that could have gone wrong; everything they could have lost.

He finally sat back down on the side of the tub. He looked down at his wife who seemed to have shrunk deeper into the tub. Her size diminished. He knew the beating she was mentally delivering made his verbal one look like a cake walk.

"God Kate, I don't want to lose you. Please don't scare me like that again." He ran a hand down her cheek feeling the tears that had been silently rolling. She leaned into his palm, enjoying the feel of him on her skin.

"Rick. Help. I need to get out of here and I can't do it alone. Of course, I will help you figure out what you can do at work and what you can't."

She laughed a little. "I appreciate that, but I meant, I literally can't get out of the tub without your help. Could you please help me out? The water is getting cold."

He opened the drain and grabbed a towel off the nearby bar. He walked closer to where she sat and wrapped both arms around her torso and lifted her straight out of the water. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her down.

He tried to pull away, but she pulled him to her. What he had intended for a brief kiss, she turned into a deep passionate one.

"I need you home. I think it might be time to tell Gina that we need you home."

"We?"

"Me and babyA and babyB. By the way I have a new photograph for you and your mother enjoyed seeing them."

Rick kissed her again and then kissed down her belly. "Well, Baby A and Baby B I will gladly stay home to be with you. Your mom needs me to remind her she isn't Elektra or Wonder Woman."

Kate punched him in the shoulder. "Now, my love before any of this continues. We need to eat. You are eating for 3. Mom said the doctor said you needed to gain weight."

Kate nodded. "How about pan cakes for dinner?"

She shook her head. "I want Pad Thai and spring rolls."

"Are you sure?"

"Let's just say you better make mine two orders of each."

"Mmmm. This might lead to a bad morning Kate."

"According to the doctor, with twins, I will probably have nausea no matter what I eat. I should eat whatever I want as long as I eat real food."

"Do I need to ask about dessert?"

"Your mother and I have a fully loaded freezer already, thank you very much. Now, order my dinner. I have plans for you in that 30 minutes to an hour it takes them to deliver."

"Yes, I will be right back. Don't leave. Don't get dressed."

"Rick, I am not the one wearing way too much clothing."


	5. Chapter 5

Note to the Readers: I have been so exhausted after work I have been heading to bed really early which doesn't allow a whole lot of writing. The reviews do help. Thanks to all who have had something to say.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. Castle belongs to other more talented individuals.

* * *

><p>A month has passed by quickly. Kate and Rick had yet to announce to anyone that the pregnancy existed. Alexis was to be left in the dark until a reasonable time came. Rick decided to go ahead and get most of his speaking and signing engagements over with rather than wait until she needed him at home. Right now, if there was a complication, he could fly home. Life in its essence was normal.<p>

Chapter 5

Castle expected to be woken by the sound of his wife's phone Monday morning; however, he woke to the sound of her retching in the bathroom.

"Kate, Honey, are you okay?"

He asked tapping lightly on the door. She had apparently locked it earlier.

"Does it sound like I am okay? It's 5 o'clock in the morning and I have been doing this off and on for an hour. I keep waiting to see my toe nails come up. No, I am not okay."

A few minutes later he had returned to the bedroom from making his coffee and her tea. He sat waiting for her on the bed when he heard the toilet flush. She curled up on the bed beside him swaddled in her robe.

He kissed her nose.

"Oh, God coffee breath…" she sprinted back to the bathroom.

Rick sighed. He carried his coffee to the kitchen sink and poured it out. At least the water was still hot, brewing a second cup a tea would not take long.

He finished with the tea and made a couple of pieces of toast to help calm her stomach and went back to the bedroom. She was leaning back on the headboard with her eyes closed. He stood in the doorway watching her. She sat forward to take a sip of her tea and opened her eyes. She gave him a brief smile and took another sip.

"Is the tea helping?"

She nodded. "Is that toast?"

He carried the plate over and sat down next to her on the bed. He was amazed with the speed the bread traveled to her mouth.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am starving."

"When did you stop being nauseous?"

"While drinking the tea…Could you make French toast or maybe pancakes?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"My stomach wanted Pad Thai and it stayed down. I am just going to feed it whatever it asks for…no coffee. I don't want the smell of it. Oh, and I need new bath soaps and shampoos. The cherry is not going well with my stomach either."

He rolled his eyes at her. "I already beat you to that one. I have lavender and vanilla scented everything in the bathroom bottom drawer. I knew it was coming; I just didn't know when."

After their large breakfast with Alexis, they prepared to head for the station. Stepping off the elevator into the lobby they were astonished at the crowd of reporters that had returned to the building.

"Now what?" Rick asked himself as he strode forward to speak to the doorman.

"What are the vultures after?" he inquired.

The doorman shook his head. He picked up a tabloid that had a picture of Kate leaning against an alley wall throwing up. The caption read. Mrs. Castle's Mystery Illness Solved.

Kate could see the anger coming off Rick in waves. He skimmed the article. Apparently unnamed sources at Black Pawn had stated that Rick Castle was pulling out of his American Book Tour due to his wife's illness. Sources at the police station said that she has missed work multiple days in the recent weeks; has suffered from nausea, abdominal pains, dizziness and a multitude of other symptoms. The article then went on to declare she had a rare form of a cancer that he had never heard of.

"Rick, we can do this. Let's just not give the press something to run with okay?" He nodded his head.

They linked arms and stepped out of the building.

_How do you feel about your wife's illness?_

_Mrs. Castle how does it feel to know that your life is ending so soon after you married?_

_How long have you known you were dying?_

_Is your short time together going to be enough?_

Rick calmly spoke up. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is a family matter that is still too early to be sharing with anyone. We will announce what we want when we want. No one and I mean no one has the right to share private information without our express permission. Black Pawn has broken faith with us as of this moment. We will be seeking new representation for the rest of the Nikki Heat series and anything else I choose to write. I would like to state for the record, my wife does not have a life-threatening illness. Now, if you please we have important business to attend to and it isn't here."

Kate shook her head in amazement at how calm Rick was in the face of the reporters. They stepped into the waiting town car.

"Why didn't you just tell them the truth?"

"If we start sharing our private moments now, they will treat us like they have the right to know all the details in our lives. Kate, this is our life. I have wanted it too long to let them destroy it before we the ink is dry on our marriage license."

Kate squeezed his hand tightly. "I am sure the ink is dry enough by now, but what was all that about Black Pawn?"

"There is only one person at Black Pawn that knows that I flew home to go to a doctor's appointment with you. I never told Gina we were pregnant. I did mention that you had been suffering from frequent abdominal pains that you thought were emanating from feminine parts I refused to disclose. I irritated her a bit with that one. I bet the only words from the article from NYPD included you having been absent recently." Rick's mood darkened as they continued to talk.

Kate grew worried over how she would have to deal with the press at work. "Oh, Crap!"

"What?"

"Lanie and the boys don't know anything. If they hear about this before work…"

Kate whipped out her phone and shot off a few texts.

"I just asked all of them to come meet me in the break room this morning. And that I am not dying. I want to share the good news in person." She grinned up at him hoping her attitude might be infectious.

"Aren't you supposed to be the curmudgeon and I am supposed to be the light-hearted happy person?"

"Yes, but you are being overly protective; I am just happy that we are at this point together ready to make a big announcement to friends. I guess I should call dad too. I will do that later. Oh, shouldn't we get pastries on the way for everyone?"

"Kate, are you already hungry?"

"Actually, I am."

* * *

><p>Rick called a bakery on the way. He ran in and picked up his order and returned to the car. By the time they arrived on the homicide floor, Lanie and the boys were pacing and waiting. No one looked happy.<p>

Kate bounced into the room. Castle sat the large box of pastries down and began making tea.

"Everyone, I think I owe all of you an apology but I wasn't ready to share this yet. I was trying to keep you from worrying. Because of all my body has been through in the last year, I am at a greater risk than most. I found out I was pregnant with twins very early. In fact, it was early enough I had no way to know I was pregnant. My doctor caught it looking for something else. I almost 8 weeks in which is why I noticed my clothes are beginning to fit differently. "

Kate's excitement had her talking so fast that Espo wasn't 100% certain of what she said. But, Lanie grabbed and hugged her tight.

"I wish you would have told me earlier. I might have been able to talk you out of some of your stupidity. However, you did let me know I was on the right track some time ago." Lanie said whacking her friend on the arm.

Ryan looked over and said, "I doubt that; the boss does stupid well."

"He means she often forgets herself when chasing the bad guys." Espo shouted out hoping Kate would ignore the stupid comment.

"So, I am stupid now?"

"Umm." Ryan swallowed slowly trying to think of a safe way out of this. Kate hugged him.

"Ryan, it was stupid for me to go chasing someone down a dark stairwell. It was even more stupid to not tell my team why I shouldn't be on my own. I should have trusted you more. I was more concerned about what I would have to say if I miscarried than I was the consequences of not telling. It was very stupid."

Kate reached into the box and pulled out two chocolate éclairs. "What, I get one per kid. I am heading to my desk to work so that you can make your coffee. Please keep it away from my nose." She scooped up her tea and headed to her desk.

Kate watched Rick and her gang talking in the break room. They helped lighten his mood. She would occasionally catch him watching her as she worked through her paper work. Because they didn't have an active case the boys stayed on break talking with Castle and catching up. Lanie had disappeared quickly to her office, but she stopped by to see Kate at her desk for a private conversation first. Kate had pulled out her phone and shared one of the sonogram images with her.

"Girl, I should smack you for not telling me. I get it, but this is twice I haven't been kept up. I guess you get married and then don't have the time for your best friend?"

"That's not it Lanie. "

"I know. But, I still have to torture you now again. My main question is how long has Gates known?"

"What makes you think she knows?"

"Javi told me about her sending you to the E.R. rather loudly. He also says that she cowed you into going with a threat of driving you there. So, answer the question Kate. How long has she known?"

"She has known since the day I found out. I ran into her when I was trying to wrap my head around it. She promised to keep it quiet and told me what would happen if I wasn't careful."

Kate could see the hurt on Lanie's face.

"It's a good think she knows, but I don't like being last in line Kate."

"You are no the last. I haven't told my dad. Alexis figured it out the third morning that I was sick. Martha had to come to see me at the hospital. Of course, Rick has known since the first moment and then Gates. That's it. You aren't last. I just didn't want to worry you unnecessarily. Now, I know that I should have."

"Yes, you should have. I have work to do. I am going to go hang out with some people who find me important." Lanie gave a half-hearted laugh as she walked toward the elevator. "Wait, we have to go clothes shopping for you soon. It won't be long and you will have nothing you can wear!"

After lunch Rick disappeared to talk to Paula and visit with his lawyers. Kate didn't really think he should leave his publisher over this, but it was his call. He knew what loyalty he needed to do his job; she was new to this side of his life. She watched the elevator doors close on him. His absence bothered her immediately.

* * *

><p>She worked steadily at her desk for a few hours and then went to sit on the sofa in the break room. Her desk chair had made her back begin to throb.<p>

"Detective?"

"Hmm."

"Wake up Kate." Kate opened her eyes startled. Gates was looking down to where she sat. She turned at sat down beside her on the couch. Gates shifted around trying to get comfortable.

"I don't know how you managed to fall asleep on this thing. You need to realize, 10 hour days aren't going to be anything you can manage anymore. I expect 8 hours from you in a day, arrive when you can, eat lunch here take an hour nap and then get back to work. You should be able to leave most days by 6 if you are careful. You can always catch up on paperwork when you can. I am not going to chain you to your desk yet, but if you pull another stunt like you did last week…I won't have any choice. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"I will wake you in an hour." Gates stood up and took Kate's cup of tea to the sink. She closed the break room door and flipped off the lights leaving Kate enveloped in the quiet hum of the refrigerator and the soft glow from the lights spilling in through the windows.

Iron Gates went to her office and shut the door. She watched her homicide floor for a few moments. She had many promising detectives, but Kate had such potential that she didn't want to see the woman burn out before she had a chance to learn how to balance work and motherhood. Kate was a natural workaholic that had to be forced to play. Richard Castle may be a royal pain in the ass, but Kate would not have survived the shooting without him. It wasn't the bullet that tore her apart; it was a case she couldn't let go.

Gates opened her desk drawer and thumbed through an old case of her own. Most cops fret over the cases they can't solve. Gates' nightmares come from the case she solved that she can't get prosecuted. The worst part of it was that the guilty went free after an intern in the lab destroyed the DNA samples. She had not known how badly the case was going because her partner shielded her from the truth. Her miscarriage had weighed heavily. Her partner had been the one who took her to the hospital; he felt responsible for not protecting her. She blamed him for not getting her help on rethinking the case. Gates' partner drank himself into an early grave a few years later.

She closed the file and put it back in her desk. She didn't want any of her officers to fall down the same rabbit holes she had.

"Esposito, Ryan in here now."

"Yes sir."

She had them sit in her office and shut the door.

"The detective needs to still be in the field for as long as we can let her. She won't say when it's time to make her ride a desk. That decision will be ours and it will be hard. I want to know anytime you think she isn't able to give 100% out there. I don't care if she gets sick, or a little dizzy. I care if you think she is too focused on the case to notice her own condition. I want her to be able to watch your back like you watch hers. But, if you think a gun is coming out of a holster I want you to tell her to stand down. Am I clear?"

They both nodded.

"Here at the station, she can have breaks, rest, run interviews or study the murder board, just let me know if the team needs more support." She let her words ring in their ears for a second. "You are dismissed."

"Thanks Captain."

Ryan said on his way out. Espo nodded his approval. She had gained more loyalty from her team with such a small thing. She had forgotten how much your unit turns into a family. In I. A. it often felt like they were against the world and on their own. In homicide, the unit mourns every loss and celebrates everyone's life. She wished she had followed in her dad's footsteps earlier rather than going to I.A.

The rest of the afternoon had been a steady grind. Paperwork is never entertaining but at least it allowed Kate to sit at her desk and contemplate the changes coming. She still answered her phone "Beckett" which she might always do, but it had begun to feel strange. All her reports were now signed as Kate Beckett Castle. These were such insignificant changes for the most part, but Kate could feel the tide inside her turning. Her heart no longer beat just to chase justice for others. She longed to have another reason to crawl out of bed than to rectify a crime that had been committed. Kate pulled out the sonogram image again. Those two little images, no bigger than peanuts, had changed her whole world.

* * *

><p>When Kate entered the loft no one was around. Rick was still at the lawyer's office. She locked her gun and badge in the safe and laid down the couch. She intended to rest for a moment before cooking dinner. She woke a few hours later to hear Rick and Alexis cooking and whispering in the kitchen. She remembered the morning Alexis asked if she were pregnant.<p>

"Lex, I am but it is so early yet that I hate to admit it. We could lose it so easily at this point. I haven't been keeping it from you; I just wanted to wait until I was further along."

"Kate, you don't get to surprise me too often."

"Okay, then how about this? I am having twins."

Alexis had squealed with delight like a little girl. It had made Kate's heart leap wondering if her daughter would be as beautiful as this red head.

Kate watched the duo laughing and helping alternately. A year ago she longed for a day she would have her own family never realizing they were already there. She just had to accept their love. Now, she couldn't wait to add more voices to their home.


	6. Chapter 6

Note to the Readers: I have been trying to teach my 8th graders the differences between clauses and phrases this week. My laryngitis is back. I have been fighting with it for 2 months now. When I talk for a long time I get exhausted which is why I have been tired all week. At least my kids at school are making progress. My administration is still something I won't miss when I leave that school at the end of the school year.

Anyway thanks again to all my lovely readers. I appreciate the reviews, favs and alerts I have been getting. Thanks to everyone I appreciate it.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. Castle belongs to other more talented individuals.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Beckett Castle" Kate answered the phone and looked at the clock. It was only 1 am but she had been sleeping for hours already. Rick hadn't come to bed yet. She slipped out to his office where he was working at his desk.

"Kitten, we have a body. Do you want to stay here or come to the scene with me?"

Rick wiped his hands across his face and looked at his laptop. "I will come to the scene with you, but I don't know how long I will stay at the station. All else fails I can use my laptop I keep in your desk."

They went to the bedroom to dress. On their way out the door, Kate grabbed her badge and gun.

* * *

><p>The traffic was unusually heavy because the body was found inside a popular comedy club, the Schlitz &amp; Giggles.<p>

They entered from the front where the crowd had been held for questioning and fingerprinting.

Esposito caught them as they came in the door, "The victim's name was King Stevens and he died on a throne. Castle, you are going to love this one."

They followed Esposito to the backstage area. They entered the King's dressing room. He had his own private bathroom inside. They found Lanie examining the King while still seated on the toilet.

"It's official. He is stuck to the seat. We are going to have to unscrew the Teflon bolts holding the toilet seat on, to remove the body." Lanie said shaking her head.

Castle and Kate took a good look at the body. His pants were down around his ankles, but he was also grabbing the edges of the toilet. He had a large plastic bag duct taped around his neck. His dress shirt had a few stains down the front and his tie had been cut just below the third button.

Lanie shook her head in disgust. "He has his own private bathroom and it's still disgusting in here. I am fairly certain C.O.D. is asphyxiation, but I won't know more until I remove the bag. He has been sitting here for at least 4 hours, maybe longer as can be seen by the early onset of rigor. He doesn't appear to have put up much fight, but then again his hands and buttocks were glued to the toilet. How much fight could he have given?"

Castle couldn't contain himself any longer, "This is actually the second King to die on the throne. The first being Elvis."

"It's funny that you mention that Castle." Lanie said.

"Why?"

"Step in here for a minute." He stepped in the bathroom and she shut the door behind them. Large velvet Elvis painting hung on the back of the door. It was the Live from Madison Square Garden poster painted on black velvet. The sequins on his jacket were sewn into the painting.

"There is no accounting for taste I guess." Lanie said.

Rick was about to open the door again when Lanie stopped him. "How is our girl doing?"

"So far, so good. But, she does better when there isn't an active case. We haven't tested the new rules out in the field yet."

"Tonight must be the night." She said patting him knowingly on the arm.

"Why do you think I came even though I have a lot of work to do? It wouldn't be fair to let Kevin and Javier fight this one alone."

When they finally opened the door, the rest of the team had left the dressing room and were working on deciding whether to question here at the scene or to have them brought to the station.

"They are already here. We can question them at the bar and leave the rest in general seating. We can get contact information and get rid of anyone who doesn't have any real knowledge." Esposito said.

"Yes, but we won't have access to our computers and extra hands in case we need to check statements and alibis on the fly. The station would be better suited." Ryan argued.

"How many are there any way?" Kate asked.

"250 give or take a few." Espo shared.

"Here is better. We don't want to have to transport that many and what would we do with them in the meantime."

"We can each interview different people and Castle can be the go-between."

* * *

><p>Dawn had cracked over the city by the time they had spoken to everyone. No one had seen The King all night. They had a list of people who had meetings with him the day before and a few sworn enemies that he had made, but there were no standout suspects.<p>

Kate was exhausted. The whole team could see that she was struggling to stay functional.

"Okay, I think we are done here. Let's head to the station."

"Boss, we got this you and Castle go home. Why don't you come in after lunch?" Esposito took a step back expecting a verbal onslaught.

Castle stood behind him prepared to back him up, but to their surprise. She nodded her head.

"I think that is an excellent idea. Espo why don't you stack some of the paperwork on my desk and I will do it when I get in. You and Ryan divide up any leg work between you. That means when you get into his apartment, I want to know what you find. I won't mind if you wait until I make it to the station. I need some sleep." She took out her phone and contacted their car service.

"Come on Kitten, let's go home." She left all three of the boys standing stunned in the now empty club.

"Did my wife get kidnapped by the body snatchers or did Katherine Beckett Castle agree to go home and rest?" Rick asked the boys.

"Stranger things have happened, but not many." Ryan agreed.

"You know they say their hormones make them do strange things. Maybe it's the pregnancy?" Espo offered.

All three at once said, "No, she's up to something."

When they stepped outside Kate had rubber gloves on and was coming through a parked car that was parked on the street just before the tow zone marker.

She smiled at them as they walked up.

"I thought we were going home." Rick said.

"We are when the car gets here, but it gives me time to search King Steven's car. By the way, I found these buried under some papers on his desk." She waved the keys in her hand at him. Her knowing smirk let him know that she believed she had won. Kate busied herself looking through the garbage piled on the passenger's side floorboard.

"It seems he and Elvis had more in common. This man ingests more fried food in a day than I have in a decade." She was trying to maintain her composure but Rick could see that the nausea was starting again. Ryan, trying to be helpful had started sifting through the back seat. He moved a stack of flyers. When he did that it dislodged one of the cups from the shared center console. The cup overturned dumping a moldy, lumpy liquid onto the floor board. Kate retched almost instantly. She scrambled to get out of the car in time and hit her head on the door frame on the way out. She fell to her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach on the sidewalk. It wasn't until the first flash went off that they realized that the whole scene was being surveyed by the press again.

_Mrs. Castle why are you still sick?_

_Your husband says it isn't life threatening yet you are clearly ill? Will you tell us what the illness is?_

_Meredith Castle has suggested that she heard you may be having chemotherapy? Any comments?_

Kate was humiliated. Not only were they stalking her at a crime scene, they had captured another weak moment on film.

"I AM NOT DYING DAMN IT! I AM TRYING TO DO MY JOB; NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed at them. Her anger had overwhelmed her to the point she was visibly shaking. Rick wrapped an arm around her and guided her to the town car that arrived.

As soon as the door was shut, she curled into his side and wept. He knew the hormone changes were kicking in, but he wasn't sure if she knew what was going on. He thought that it might be safest to just be supportive and quiet. He had been working on staying quiet with her for a while and it had been paying off.

"Did I embarrass you out there? IS that why you aren't talking to me?" she asked in a whisper.

He lifted her chin up so he could look in her eyes which were filled with tears.

"No, I am quiet because your mood is changing so fast that I am trying to keep up. I rather enjoyed angry Beckett tearing into the press. But, I am worried about this brokenhearted wife of mine that is the aftermath." He kissed her gently. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"How did I become such a mess? I am tired; I am sick all the time and now I can't keep from crying."

"Baby, those are just the hormones. And, according to your doctor, you have twice as much estrogen in you than average pregnancy would have because its twins. You need to realize, you may have these moments for a long time."

"I cried before we left for work this morning because my pants wouldn't fit. I think I have to go shopping soon. All of a sudden my waist has deciding it wants to leave."

She pulled her close and then with a distinctive smirk he cupped one of her breasts. He grew a wicked grin. "That isn't all that's changing." He let out a happy growl.

She swatted him lightly across the chest. "I thought you had already noticed that."

"Yes, but there is so much more of you to notice every day." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I can tell you must hate investigating these changes." She rolled her eyes. "Do you think you are up to cooking my breakfast while I shower?"

"I texted the bakery for a delivery; I was hoping to eat and then help you shower."

She smiled and leaned further into him. Her size maybe growing, but he still treated her like she was sexy. She was only 2 months along but could pass for 3 easily. Her thoughts must have shown on her face.

"Hey, you are the most beautiful woman on the planet. Don't forget that."

The car pulled to a stop in front of their building. Rick helped her out of the car. The doorman opened the door and pointed to the package sitting on this desk.

"Mmm. What's for breakfast?"

"I bought a variety from bear claws to baklava. Okay, no baklavas but there are bagels, fried pies, cream puffs, donuts, muffins and kolaches. I am sure you can find something that you can eat."

When they stepped on the elevator he opened the box to her, she grabbed a Bavarian cream filled donut and began licking the edge seductively. "One of the glorious things about being pregnant with twins, I have been ordered to gain weight. I don't have to worry about calories." She moaned as she sucked in a mouth full of the delectable crème center.

He was watching her intently. She smiled at him and offered him a bite. "I hope I can make you moan that loud." He said as he was chewing the chocolaty goodness.

"Ew dad. Not what I wanted to hear!" Alexis was standing on the landing as the elevator doors finished opening.

He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Lex, I would have stuffed the rest of the donut in his mouth if I had known you were there." Kate smiled as she licked the remaining powdered sugar from her fingers.

"Are you two still going with me to move into my dorm on Wednesday?"

"Wouldn't miss it." They said as the doors closed and Alexis left for her internship.

Castle opened the loft door. They were stunned to see Martha seated at the counter.

"Good morning my loves. How was the late night crime scene?"

"The usual did Elvis impersonator and comedian sitting on a toilet."

"You are kidding!"

"No, King Stevens died at the Schlitz & Giggles" Kate rolled her eyes knowing how ridiculous the whole story sounded.

Martha shook her head. "That man was not an Elvis impersonator; he just hadn't changed hair styles in 40 years. Come to think of it I am not sure that any of his wardrobe had."

"Martha, you know the victim."

"We know some of the same people. We have been to several of the same parties. He always wanted to hit the big time. The only thing big he ever did was Late Night with David Letterman. He was funny, but his drug abuse and whoring seemed to take more of him than his job did. He was sad really much like a less Jewish Lenny Bruce."

Kate found Martha's insight interesting. "Was he as difficult to know as Lenny Bruce had been known to be?"

"Difficult, please! The Schlitz was probably the only venue in town that would still allow him to work there. Everyone else was sick of his prima donna attitude and his bad habit of cancelling at the last minute due to 'health issues' which usually meant he had partied too hard. The man was an artist but he was also an asshole."

"Thanks for the help Martha." Kate grabbed another pastry and bottled water and headed toward the shower.

As she got to the office she motioned to Rick to follow.

"Mother, it's been a long night. Do you need anything before I disappear?"

"No, but you should know Meredith has been calling trying to find out about Kate's mysterious illness. I think a few reporters have been offering her money that she can't pass up."

Rick rolled his eyes and grabbed a kolaches before heading to the bedroom.

"Mother, I know I don't say it much, but I love you." He kissed the top of her head and left the room.

"Why do I feel like I am the only adult that lives here these days?" Martha asked herself.

By the time Rick made it to the bathroom, Kate was already in the shower. "Rick, grab the lavender shampoo. The vanilla isn't going to well this morning."

He tried not to laugh as he went to open the cabinet. He grabbed the lavender and the chamomile just in case. One of the two would prove to be okay.

He stripped and joined his wife in the shower. He pulled her wet body into his and eased her toward the back wall. He started with deep kisses, but his hands couldn't stay away from those magnificent breasts that were growing. He caressed them tenderly sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body.

"I may have to call Gates. It might be late afternoon before we make it work."

He chuckled knowingly.


	7. Chapter 7

Note to the Readers: First, I would like to thank all of those who have something to say. I write for fun and relaxation as the teaching world has become very harsh and cruel. We are really being expected to run a three ring circus that's sole intent is to pass standardized tests. I prefer to teach students to think, communicate and explore. If it weren't for doing this tiny bit of writing daily, much of my life would be an absolute misery. My twin daughters and my husband help with that, but they can't be there to brighten my day when I am sitting through a meeting listening to someone tell us more about Data and High Expectations. The speaker has never taught; nor do they know what it is to experience teaching an 8th grader how to read on a 1st grade level and yet perform as an 8th grader. Because folks, 15% of my classes can't read beyond that. No, I am not kidding and they will be in that class with a similar sized group that can read on a college level. That is the reality of today's modern public education. I am supposed to be able to meet the needs of that diverse a group. I am unwilling to ignore either group to the detriment of the other. That is the source of my stress. I enjoy my writing and hope my readers do as well. If my lack of editing bothers you, there is a simple solution: Don't read my work.

But, I would like to address one who was particularly critical. I am an English teacher and average reading between 200 and 250 essays a week. This includes commentary. I have a choice: I can either painstakingly edit my writing then post once a week or I can edit on the fly and update daily. (Truthfully, Word's Spelling & Grammar Check does the only real editing.) Most people prefer the frequent updates. If my little errors bother you, don't read. About the lack of exploration of characters, if you read the other two stories you would know that I do that off and on. Those generally occur on weekends when I have more free time. Beckett particularly has had serious soul searching; however, I am not at a time in the story that I am prepared for our two principals to delve into their heads and hearts. It is coming, just not yet.

At the moment I am letting the characters give us glimpses. For example, Gates is getting a little back story a small amount at a time, but she also has the added benefit that she hasn't been on the show long enough to be established yet.

Anyway thanks again to all my lovely readers. I appreciate the reviews, favs and alerts I have been getting. Thanks to everyone; you make my life easier and brighter.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. Castle belongs to other more talented individuals.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

At 5pm Kate and Castle finally step into the bullpen. All the documents and photographs needed for the murder board are stacked neatly on Kate's desk. On top was a post it.

_Visiting the victim's apartment and neighbors. ETA 6?_

Kate sighed and handed Castle the post it.

"It looks like they get to have all the fun these days."

Castle knew that she understood why she couldn't perform much of her job. But, he was watching his wife create the murder board with her shoulders drooping. She wasn't complaining, but he could see how deeply the knife went into her pride. He stepped into the break room to make their tea.

_R U done w the king?_

_Done. U & KB come visit. Bring dinner._

Rick smiled as he stepped out with the tea. "I just texted Lanie. She says she has information to share if we supply her dinner."

"She is prefers Moo Shoo Pork. I want General Tso's Chicken. Get the guys favorites too while you are calling it in." She never turned to look at him, but he could see from how she was filling in the board, that the news had helped.

Kate's need to help others drove her to do rash things like chasing perps without backup. He hated knowing that their life might diminish her happiness in anyway, but that didn't mean he disagreed with her being at the station rather than facing danger. He knew this was only as long as she was pregnant, but for now he was thankful.

She established the time line across the top and placed photographs across the board. She searched the notes looking for anything that told about suspects. She sat down in her chair and put her head in her hands and growled.

"This is so frustrating. I should know what is happening. I should know who the suspects are, but I haven't been here. I can't go ask the questions I need to ask." She slammed her fist onto her desk and shot back out of her chair to continue. But as she stepped from her desk, she stopped and grabbed the edge of it.

"Kate are you okay?"

He grabbed her other elbow and steadied her. Her face flushed and her skin was a little clammy. She slid back into her chair and took a few deep breaths.

"I am alright. I just get vertigo so easily now. I shouldn't have gotten up so fast." She sat in her chair for a few more minutes examining Esposito and Ryan's notes.

"Wait a minute; did we interview the owner of the club? I don't see her listed anywhere in the notes."

"That's because the boys are talking to her now." Gates had walked up behind Kate. She handed her a file. "She is in the hospital after having a stroke last week. This file is the notes we have on his known enemies. Apparently, the King had a gambling problem."

Kate waited for Gates to share more, but she didn't. Then Gates handed her a brown bag.

"What's this? Consider it a gift or intuition. I know what's next and you are about to so I thought I would give my detective a little help since she doesn't seem to be giving herself all that much."

Gates walked away leaving a puzzled Kate. She opened the bag and pulled out the largest container of TUMS she had ever seen, a bottle of Pepto Bismal and a large bag of starlight mints.

Castle laughed at Kate's confusion. "Don't worry Baby; soon you will know why she gave you each of these."

Kate was about to throw the bag away when she realized there was something else in it. She reached into the bottom and pulled out a small book, _Ready or Not Here We Come! The Real Expert's Guide to the First Year with Twins._ She opened the inside cover.

_My sister-in-law swears that this was the most helpful book she read when she was pregnant. Good luck! Victoria Gates_

Kate was speechless. Iron Gates may ruin her reputation if she kept being this considerate. She waved a thank you to her boss sitting in her office with the door closed. She knew Gates could see her even if she pretended not to acknowledge what just transpired.

Rick stood up. "Our Chinese should be down at the desk any minute. I will be right back." He kissed the top of her head and disappeared into the elevator.

When he returned Kate stood at the board filling in details. The file had contained most of the team's notes. The three possible suspects were labeled and on the board. The possible motives at this point were debts owed and a rivalry on the comedy circuit. Kate studied her handiwork from the edge of her desk.

"I think we have a large piece missing. Neither motive rings true for me."

"Maybe Lanie can help sort that out." Castle left some of the food on Esposito and Ryan's desks.

He picked up the remaining bag and followed Kate to the elevator.

* * *

><p>The three gathered around Lanie's desk to eat.<p>

"The King had the worst diet of anyone I have examined. If it wasn't deep fried, he apparently didn't eat it. He did die of asphyxiation and that is what will be giving us our perp soon because they didn't wear gloves when pulling the bag over the King's head. The perp left two perfect prints: the right thumb and the left index finger. However, I think it is important to note that technically the King died of a heart attack. He was already in cardiac arrest when the bag was placed over his head. "

Lanie took another bite over meal and chewed for a moment.

"The glue on the toilet seat and on his hands is Gorilla Glue. It is so common that you can buy it at any hardware store. It won't help us find our killer except the killer left a long strand of blonde hair behind. I think it may be safe to say that our killer is probably female. I will have DNA test results soon, but I think you will find the perp quicker through fingerprints than the DNA."

Lanie was quiet and contemplative waiting for the couple to have questions about her findings, but none came.

"Alright Kate, can we now discuss this pregnancy that has been so secretive?"

Rick raised his eyebrows at her. "She hasn't been secretive; she has been spending way too much of her time either with morning sickness that lasts all day, eating or asleep."

Lanie looked at her food and then at Kate's. "Are you sure you should be eating this?"

Kate grinned. "So far, spicy food does better than plain food; however, macaroni and cheese goes down well. I only crave spicy food or breakfast foods . Coffee , peppermint and bacon smell and taste awful. I am beginning to feel like I am turning into a hobbit as I am now a firm believer in second breakfast." Kate rubbed at her belly and shook her head. "I never realized how fast a waist line could disappear. I am not that far along, yet most people can see it. I am surprised to the reporters still think I am dying and haven't noticed the weight gain."

"Baby, you haven't been wearing tight clothes in front of them since the day they caught you returning from your run."

"Kate, he's right. Pretty soon the press is going to know. What are you going to do then?"

Kate looked from Lanie to Rick. "I am not worried about them finding out. I just don't want to rush it. Twins are a risk, but with all I have been through my chances for complications are much higher. Why do you think I have to see the doctor every two weeks? I have been having sonograms once a month, but after my next one it will be every three weeks for 9 weeks and then its every two. I have to my monitored constantly. I check my blood pressure multiple times a day."

All of her fears had come spilling out quickly. Rick sat there blinking at her wondering why this is the first he had heard them. Lanie smirked at her.

"What do you know Kate Beckett admits to being scared?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "That's Kate Castle. Kate Beckett died in a cemetery in case you didn't notice."

No one said anything for a moment. "No she didn't. She healed herself and then realized she needed me." Castle said quietly.

She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You know sometimes you two are so cute you make me sick. I hate to be the spoil sport. But, I have paperwork to finish so I can go home."

Rick picked up their remaining trash. Kate gave Lanie a hug. "Maternity shopping this weekend?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

Rick dropped their trash in the can on the way out the door. Kate stayed behind for a few minutes. "Lanie, I am terrified that something might happen. The more I look on the internet at twins and the possibilities the more scared I get."

"Don't worry. Thousands of women your age give birth to happy, healthy twins every day. What you need to do is find someone that already has twins and ask questions."

"True. But how many of them have been shot within 2 years of having their children?"

"That just means you have to watch out for your heart a little more. Be a little more sensitive to getting the rest you need. I am sure your husband will keep you in line."

Kate acquiesced. Her friend had a point. Rick may seem high maintenance, but really he maintained her. His entire day revolved around his wife's happiness. She blushed a little at the thought.

"I wonder what I could have ever done to deserve him."

"Trust me, you deserve each other. Now go. I have work to do so I can spend some time with my favorite Latino."

Rick took her hand in the hallway as they went to the elevator. "Do you think she is still mad at you?"

"No, her feelings are a little hurt. But, I think she gets it. Lanie will kick my butt if I get too far out of line."

They leaned on the wall in the elevator. Rick looked over at his wife. Her eyes were already getting droopy. He brushed the hair out of her face. "Do you want another tea or some juice?"

"No, I want a Dr. Pepper. I know I shouldn't have much caffeine, but one won't hurt."

While she went to work at her desk, Rick checked the vending machine. Of course, no Dr. Peppers had been loaded. He took the elevator down stairs. He walked to the nearest corner bodega and bought two Dr. Peppers and two root beers without caffeine. He had a feeling that if she wanted to work, he would be making these kinds of trips regularly. He walked down the candy aisle and picked up gummy bears, m&ms, and Ritz Bitz. He hoped this would be enough for today.

* * *

><p>The night shift was taking over by the time he returned to the homicide floor. Kate was waiting on a call about the fingerprints, but had also removed the suspects to the side.<p>

He handed her the goody bag and asked about the change.

"None of them have long blonde hair. Lanie also called about one detail that she had forgotten to share. Our victim still had spermicide on his skin. She is pretty sure he had been a busy man before he sat the throne."

Kate further examined the file and continued making small notations on the board.

"Hey, thanks man!" Rick looked up to see the boys grabbing the food off their desks.

They ate while standing around the murder board. Ryan started with a mouthful. "Our victim was apparently the ladies' man. He had lots of female visitors to his apartment and even has a few home videos that star him and various women." Ryan's disgust was obvious as he walked to his desk and placed a stack of cds on it. "Espo and I will try to get some stills of the faces for you."

"What's the matter Ryan? You don't like porn?"

Espo shook his head. "Sorry bro. I won that one. Better luck next time." Esposito patted him on the shoulder walking off to speak more with Kate.

Ryan looked at Castle first and then started talking. "Wait until you see these things. Let's just say our victim is the most attractive person in the videos. Not to mention some of them include more than 2 people."

"So he was adventurous."

"Dude, did I mention some of the videos include him and his dog?"

Rick stood staring at Ryan with his eyes bulging out.

"Ryan, did you actually make my husband speechless?" Kate burst out laughing.

Castle stood listening to the other three on the team. Esposito and Ryan were doing their best to catch Kate up to what they knew.

"According to his neighbors he has had a number of fights with his girlfriends this week. His neighbor across the hall said that the blonde and the red head were both screaming at him together in the hallway and then left together."

"Did you say that they left together?" Kate asked.

"Yep. And from the way the guy said it, he meant that kind of together not just both leaving." Esposito explained. "KB, I hate to do this to you, but I promised Lanie an evening of dancing. I better get moving or I am a dead man."

"See you tomorrow, Rick and I will take over and arrange what we can from here. Ryan why don't you call it a night too?"

"Are you sure boss?"

"No, I am just placating you." She rolled her eyes. She opened the lid of her drink and took another sip. She flipped through pad after pad of notes. Sifting and sorting, Rick could see that her mind was pulling out the details. He had taken his laptop out of her desk and was quietly working with his feet propped in an empty chair.

* * *

><p>They had been working steadily for some time when Rick's phone rang.<p>

"Hello Sweetie."

Kate could see the annoyance growing on his face as Alexis spoke to him over the phone.

"Tell her we will be home soon. I don't know if her staying with us is a good idea. Try to convince her to stay at the Ritz and let me foot the bill. …Yes, I am sure." He hung up his cell and dropped on the desk with a sharp thud.

Kate sat waiting for him to explanation.

"Are you going to share or am I going to have to guess?"

"Meredith has decided to come for a visit." He said icily.

"I guess we should have called her back earlier today. Maybe we could have kept this from happening." Kate laughed when she said it. She knew that there was nothing that could have prevented the visit. Meredith wanted answers so she could have a payday. "I am not sure which of your ex-wives I like the least."

"Oh, I think I do."

"Really?"

"Yes, Gina. She can't stay out of my life for even a day. Meredith is just a whirlwind on occasion,"

Kate nodded her agreement. "But, you forget. Gina was always someone to spend time with and fill the loneliness. Meredith is passionate and exciting. She is a bigger threat."

He grinned at her. "You don't really believe that do you?"

She leaned forward and rubbed her nose on his. "What do you think?" She whispered in his ear.

"I think we should go home and help Alexis deal with her mother."

She shrugged. She took the file that she and placed her notes on top so that Esposito could find them easily. She had made a list of people she wanted to interview and a list of questions she wanted to ask.

"Ok. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Their town car arrived to a flurry of reporters. Castle pushed Kate through the crowd and they stepped into the lobby. After they were about 5 feet from the front door, Kate pulled away.<p>

"There is something I think I ought to do. I am sorry."

Rick stood dumbfounded watching his wife turn around and walk back to the waiting reporters.

She waited until all the barking of the questions quit.

_**Are you receiving chemotherapy?**_

_**What is your prognosis?**_

"You are really unbelievable. You would hound someone you think is dying to get a statement. I am not sick. I am pregnant. Take it, run with it. Go away!"

Kate left the press startled and clamoring as she shut the door to the lobby. She walked up to where Castle was smiling at her.

"Are they still watching me?"

"Yep."

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her husband and got lost in a passionate kiss. When the need for oxygen outweighed everything else, she pulled back.

"Do you think that will give them enough to talk about for a few days?"

He laughed in response. "What was that all about?"

"Now, neither Gina nor Meredith gets to share our good news. I already did it. Meredith no longer needs to stick around very long because there isn't any more information to get."

"You mean like the fact that its twins?" He arched his eyebrow at her.

"I know that and you know that. Meredith doesn't. I hope she will think she gambled and lost." Kate wrapped an arm around her husband. "Let's go deal with your ex."

Rick wasn't sure what Kate was up to, but he decided it might be best to just go along with it.

Kate and Rick were still very much wrapped around each other as they stopped outside their door.

"Mother I don't want to talk about it!"

"I am guessing from what we can hear that Alexis is as pleased with her as we are." Rick said smiling.

"Lexi!"

Kate opened the door not releasing Rick from her grasp. He was right behind her the whole way. She quietly slid the door shut. He was standing there looking at her quizzically.

She gave him a devilish grin and kissed him again slamming him against the door with a rather loud thump. She increased the intensity and so did Rick. He started rotated them so that it was her back against the door. She let out a moan as he continued with long, slow, deep kisses.

"Richard. I can't believe you and your wife would behave like that in front of our daughter." Meredith said shocked.

Rick turned away from Kate to face Meredith and Alexis. Martha was watching from the bar pouring herself a nice tall glass.

Kate wrapped both of her arms around Rick's waist and winked at Alexis.

"What's going on Kate?" Alexis asked trying to determine what she was missing.

Rick was about to speak, but Kate covered his mouth with a hand.

"Well, Lex, Rick and I decided to share our good news with the press a few moments ago. They will be talking about the future baby Castle for quite some time."

Meredith's jaw hung open.

"You're pregnant? How could this happen?"

Rick laughed. "If I remember correctly; you should know exactly how that happens. We managed to have one."

"But Kate's supposed to be dying." Meredith was practically in tears. "You and Lexi need me here for support in your time of need."

Martha's hysterical laughter erupted over everyone's voices. "Darling, you can't be serious. Neither one of them has needed your support in almost 18 years. Why should that change now?"

Martha stepped away from the bar and came to stand next to Kate and Rick.

She hugged them both. "I am so proud of you too." She patted Kate on the cheek. "That was a smart move kiddo," she whispered into Kate's ear.

"I can't believe you would do this to me Ricky." Meredith grabbed her bag and stomped out of the loft.

When she slammed the loft door all four of the Castle's lost complete control. Their laughter could be heard all the way to the elevator.

"Was I expected to stay single for the rest of my life?"

"I think she believed that as long as she was the mother of your only child that she could always run to you when she needed something," Alexis said. "Mom gets more pathetic with age. She has started introducing me as her baby sister these days. She is so afraid of getting old."

"She ought to try just getting happy. It's working really well for me." Kate smiled at her family thinking this evening could not get any stranger. She and Rick were still wrapped around each other. Today, she could not stay close enough to him.

Rick's phone began ringing. He looked at his phone. "Kate, do you want to handle this one too?"

"Who is it?" Kate asked trying to decide what the look on his face meant.

"Gina."


	8. Chapter 8

Note to the Readers: I didn't get started on writing until late today. I don't normally waste my time publishing on Monday's since I would be competing with the real show. On the other hand, it is a repeat. I wouldn't have a chance against a new ep. But, a repeat…

Anyway thanks again to all my lovely readers. I appreciate the reviews, favs and alerts I have been getting. Thanks to everyone; you make my life easier and brighter.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. Castle belongs to other more talented individuals.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you would do this to me Ricky." Meredith grabbed her bag and stomped out of the loft.<p>

When she slammed the loft door all four of the Castle's lost complete control. Their laughter could be heard all the way to the elevator.

"Was I expected to stay single for the rest of my life?"

"I think she believed that as long as she was the mother of your only child that she could always run to you when she needed something," Alexis said. "Mom gets more pathetic with age. She has started introducing me as her baby sister these days. She is so afraid of getting old."

"She ought to try just getting happy. It's working really well for me." Kate smiled at her family thinking this evening could not get any stranger. She and Rick were still wrapped around each other. Today, she could not stay close enough to him.

Rick's phone began ringing. He looked at his phone. "Kate, do you want to handle this one too?"

"Who is it?" Kate asked trying to decide what the look on his face meant.

"Gina."

Chapter 8

"Hello?" Kate is trying to stifle her laughter as Rick keeps making stabbing motions like he is re-enacting the shower scene from psycho.

"Kate?"

Kate heard Gina's confusion, but why ruin the fun and explain everything? Martha and Alexis are standing to the side watching to see where Kate could possibly go with this.

"Yes?"

"Why are you answering Richard's phone?'

"I live here Gina. I am married to him. Of course, I am answering the phone in my own home." Kate is doing her best to maintain a serious tone of voice.

"I want to talk to Rick, NOW!"

Gina could probably have asked nicely and Kate would have conceded, but making a demand on her never goes well. Everyone knows that except maybe Gina. Rick noticed the icy demeanor of Detective Beckett coming through instantly.

"Gina, you are not in any way capable of making demands here? Was it me who got angry when Rick was needed home and decided to call a press conference to announce my impending doom? No, that wasn't me. Was it me or Rick who told you I had a serious illness? I am pretty sure he just told you he was needed at home. And, I have managed to avoid actually speaking to you for months. So could you explain to me how you get off making demands when you are the one who put our private life out on the air waves and an inaccurate one at that? Are you planning on turning Black Pawn Publishing into a tabloid rag?"

Kate's very feral pacing back and forth across the great room had a captive audience. Alexis was fascinated, Martha didn't feel free to leave and Rick was in awe.

"I um. I … still need to talk to Rick."

Kate walked slowly to where Rick was seated and leaned down so he could here Gina stammering on the other end. He tried so hard to contain his laughter that his face began changing colors as he bit on his hand to stay quiet. Kate pressed her lips to his forehead briefly before standing back up.

"About what? I am sure by now you have heard from the lawyers. Rick is changing publishers. He doesn't want to work with you. He doesn't want to speak to you. As far as you are concerned, he is through. Talk to him via the lawyer, from what I understand, you should remember how that works."

"Shit. Kate, how did it get this bad?" Gina's defeated voice almost melted Kate's heart. Almost. She remembered that the sad voice on the other end really belonged to a shark. She knew the slightest hint of weakness and Gina could flip this back on to her. Being an experienced interrogator meant known how the game was played.

"I don't know Gina, how did it?"

"I am so sorry Kate. I didn't intend for all this to happen. You have to understand. You weren't meant to marry him. You were supposed to be his fling to get over our divorce and get back into chasing women and being a playboy. Why should Richard Castle fall for a little detective? That doesn't fit his image. He was supposed to realize that big sales meant happiness. And then you had to break him didn't you."

"I didn't break him. If anything, he fixed me. Now, that apology what was it for?"

Gina sighed. Kate could hear Gina sniffling. She wasn't sure if the tears were real, but she was certain that she definitely felt some defeat. "You know when I went to the Hampton's with him for Labor Day I knew I was the wrong woman going. I went anyway. I thought I could turn him back into the golden goose. It didn't work. I am sorry Kate. I shouldn't be working so hard to get between you two. I knew when I held that press conference I was going too far. I was angry. How dare he leave me to go home? I made him! You are right Kate. I really shouldn't talk to him right now. I will only make it worse. Oh, Kate. I heard the news. Congratulations on the baby. I know he will be thrilled. He always wanted another one. I just never understood why."

The line went dead in Kate's hand. She turned the phone off and handed it to Rick. She sat down in his lap in the recliner and looked over at Alexis and Martha on the couch. She put a hand on the back of his neck to play with the tips of his hair.

"Are there any more bloodsuckers in you past that I need to vanquish or do you think we are done for the night?"

He kissed her lightly on the lips. "My hero."

Alexis looked over at Kate. "I am not sure if that is the scariest I have ever seen you, but I know one thing is for sure. The day you cooked me breakfast the first time, I got off very, very lightly all things considered. Thank you."

Kate laughed. "You were just being territorial and protective. These two just wanted a whipping boy."

"Yes, but my son won't be playing that position any longer. This calls for a celebration." Martha got up and was heading toward the kitchen.

"Grams. Kate can't drink."

"True. That's why I was going to the freezer for ice cream!"

In the morning there were far less photographers waiting for them when they left for the station. Kate smiled knowing that if this continued, in a day or two their lives would return to something that felt normal.

* * *

><p>Alexis was moving into her dorm within the next few days. And the architect was coming in to discuss changes to their living space. Rick had offered to have them move, but Kate didn't want Alexis to feel like she had lost her home. Kate remembered that feeling all too well to inflict it on someone else. Kate thought of all the possibilities for their future on their ride to the station.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts," he said.

"I was trying to figure out how we were going to put a nursery and possibly later, two bedrooms into our apartment without having Alexis and Martha lose something."

Rick nuzzled his wife's ear. "Is it that important that mother still have a space in our loft?"

She pulled back and looked at her husband. Stunned. That was the word for it. "Martha is not moving out. Alexis is not losing her room either. We still need a guest room. I don't want to move. I am trying to figure out how to add rooms without losing our home."

Rick grabbed her hand and squeezed. "I will come up with something. Don't worry so much. We have a few months to get it settled before you are too uncomfortable to deal with anything."

She rolled her eyes. She was having a hard enough time keeping up with the days of the week, in between the nausea which the Phenergan kept at bay, the needing to continually eat, and severe exhaustion most of the time, she didn't feel optimistic about Rick's "we have time." She felt like everything needed to be settled soon. She was at the end of the first trimester soon and from what she could tell life would be getting harder soon. She was not looking forward to having to give up her heels. She looked down at her feet Chuck Taylor's. Who was she kidding? She hadn't felt stable enough to wear heels in weeks as it is. Her bag had her professional shoes in it. Sneakers were for travel back and forth from home to work even though she wasn't doing that much walking.

The driver stopped in front of the station. They had only managed to get into the lobby before Kate recognized Gina leaning against a wall.

"Can I please talk to you for just a minute?" She asked. Kate turned to leave and allow them some space, but Rick held tightly to her hand.

"Gina, you can speak with both of us, but I have to warn you, Kate is far more inclined to listen to you than I am."

Rick's anger remained below the surface to anyone who didn't know him; to those who did, he looked like an explosion was imminent.

"I tried to tell you this on the phone the other night, but… I just want to say I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause the press to hang outside your apartment for days and days. I didn't stop to think about what might happen. I feel like I have ruined what should be a very happy time for you."

Kate looked at Gina. Her instincts told her this was a show. Gina didn't win the other night; she was trying in person.

"Your mistake has cost you a writer Gina. I am not coming back. I am finishing my contract and then we're over."

"You forget Rick. You owe me another Nikki Heat."

"No, I haven't forgotten. I think that you will have a complete and finished manuscript within the next 6 weeks which I believe is a full nine months ahead of schedule. Now, if you please. We have work to do."

Rick and Kate stepped into the elevator leaving Gina dazed by their candor.

* * *

><p>The bullpen was crowded too many detectives, too many cases, not enough space. The boys were waiting upon their arrival. "We have a number of interviews for you today. Would you like to start with the jilted ex-wife or one of the string of girlfriends?"<p>

Castle didn't even think before he spoke for his wife. "She has a way with ex-wives lately. I think she ought to start there."

Kate glared at him momentarily.

"That would be fine. I can start with the ex and work from there."

They put her in interrogation room 2.

Kate put on her professional shoes, grabbed her notes. Rick trailed behind her carrying two steaming cups of tea.

They walked in to sit across from the ex-Mrs. Stevens.

"Hi. I am Detective Kate Beckett Castle and this is…this is my partner. We have a few questions for you before we can move forward in our investigation. Could you describe your relationship with Mr. Stevens?"

"King was a worthless asshole. He acted like he was a big shot. He spent money like you couldn't imagine, but don't expect it to spend it on someone else. He had manicures and pedicures. He paid ridiculous amounts of money to keep his hair. I thought he did it to keep me interested. How was I to know he kept everyone woman in greater New York interested?'

Kate kept jotting down notes and glancing over at her husband. Rick looked at the ex-Mrs. Stevens as he did every other interviewee. She was a character to be understood. Kate watched him size her up. Average looking woman, angry mouth. Disappointed eyes. She was as exotic as oatmeal. She had married a man that she thought she would ride to the big leagues and then his career fizzled. He became the King of the local comedy circuit and nothing more.

Rick turned to her quietly. "I was just wondering since he didn't have to pay you alimony and you didn't have children. There was no real need for you two to speak. When was the last time you spoke with your ex?"

She looked at the table for a moment before looking up at Castle and Kate. "Well, I did go watch him perform at the club the other night. He had quite a crowd of regulars that always came to hear him. I sat in back by the bar."

"My partner asked when was the last time you spoke, not when you saw him. When was that?"

"The day he died I had seen him in his dressing room. He wasn't alone. I knocked on the door and one of his friends opened the door." Her hands were shaking. Kate was watching a blush flush up the woman's neck.

"Can you describe his friend?"

"Blonde. Trampy. She was wearing blue pasties on her nipples and a thong. This isn't Vegas you know, but you would swear it by her get up. I yelled at him for parading such tramps in my face."

Castle shook his head. "Was he expecting you?"

"No. Why would he? I didn't even know I was going to see him. But, it was our anniversary. I had been thinking about what had gone wrong all day. I wanted to give him another chance and..."

"And what" Kate waited for the ex to continue.

This woman that seemed so generic to Castle mere moments ago shoved the table away from her straight at the Castles.

"I grabbed his girlfriend by the hair and tossed her in the hall. I shut and locked the door. King and we argued. He loved me. Damn him. How could he love someone like me yet choose to be with someone like her."

The detective had held Rick's hand in place. The table had been moved, but it hadn't been in a threatening manner. The woman was distressed.

"Did you kill your husband?"

"Yes, I waited until he went on stage and glued his sorry ass to his throne. It was the only golden chair he was likely to have. I thought that it would humiliate him. But, he just made a face at me and growled. I got angry and put a plastic bag he had for his props over his head and killed him. He was supposed to love me and this is what happens?"

"You do know the faces were because he was having a heart attack, right?" Rick asked on his way out the door. She began to cry again.

Kate handed the papers over to Ryan. "Get her to write her full statement. I think we are done."

Rick shook his head carrying their tea cups to the break room.

"I just don't get it. Why do they expect men to be a trophy?

"Why didn't he notice that is how she saw him, Rick? I guess you could say as far as gold diggers go, yours weren't so bad."


	9. Chapter 9

Note to the Readers: Another late day. On top of that I am doing the biggest loser challenge with 20 friends at school. Today we did the P90x ab ripper. At this moment, I am wondering what possessed my 41 year old body to try something that crazy. If I seem a little dazed or non-focused this evening, I will blame it on the unreasonable number of Tylenol I have taken.

The reviews, favs and alerts I have been getting. Thanks to everyone; you make my life easier and brighter.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. Castle belongs to other more talented individuals.

* * *

><p>"Did you kill your husband?"<p>

"Yes, I waited until he went on stage and glued his sorry ass to his throne. It was the only golden chair he was likely to have. I thought that it would humiliate him. But, he just made a face at me and growled. I got angry and put a plastic bag he had for his props over his head and killed him. He was supposed to love me and this is what happens?"

"You do know the faces were because he was having a heart attack, right?" Rick asked on his way out the door. She began to cry again.

Kate handed the papers over to Ryan. "Get her to write her full statement. I think we are done."

Rick shook his head carrying their tea cups to the break room.

"I just don't get it. Why do they expect men to be a trophy?

"Why didn't he notice that is how she saw him, Rick? I guess you could say as far as gold diggers go, yours weren't so bad."

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_Castle's Bed 11pm_

Rick's head was lying on Kate's growing belly.

"It actually has a little pooch to it now." He caressed and kissed the small mound.

He was lying on his side so he could look in her eyes. He reached up and brushed a hair from drooping in front of her eyes. As he tucked it behind her ear, he sighed.

"You know today you asked me a question that I think I need to answer. You asked why he didn't notice that she saw him as a trophy or a paycheck. I can answer that. We don't see it because we don't want to. And, when you finally do see it you feel like such a fool. I thought Meredith adored me. She went on and on about my amazing talents. She spent lots of time with me doing anything I wanted at first. But then, I didn't see the signs. There was a month she didn't have enough to pay the rent. I offered to pay and she refused out of principle she said. But then she was evicted and had to move out. I was too young and stupid to realize that you can't get evicted in 2 weeks. I also didn't know she moved from living with another guy into my apartment. I had more money. I called her out on it, but by then she was pregnant. To this day she claims that she didn't intentionally get pregnant, and I don't regret Alexis. However, I am certain she knew I would make her leave if she hadn't suddenly had that reason to stay. I tried to make it work. She stuck around until that rich young director." He sat quietly watching her face.

"You know you don't have to share everything about them with me." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"She left a huge void in my life, my heart and my bank account. I am still looking for my pride. Have you seen it?" He smiled at her. "The thing is I knew who Gina was. I never doubted that my persona meant more to her than the real me. But, Alexis was almost to puberty. She needed a woman around to talk about all those girly physical changes. My mother was married and too busy to spend the time with us. Actually, that's not fair. That husband hated us and wouldn't allow her to spend time with me or Alexis. The irony is that Floyd is also the one that emptied her bank account when he left. I have found that to be true though. The one who wants to control you wants to own you as well. What Gina didn't realize is that I keep good lawyers and better advisers. She couldn't touch much, not that she didn't try. I don't think she ever loved me, just the idea of being married to a best seller."

"Rick, I don't care what we have or don't have. I just want us to be happy. I wouldn't care if you gave everything away and we lived off my salary, but I would make you change your spending habits. I don't make enough for many of your hobbies. I want you to know I love you. The money is nice, but I don't need it."

He kissed her lightly. "I know." He began kissing a trail from her lower belly toward her breasts. "Have I mentioned how much I am enjoying these new lovely breasts you have found; I liked the other set, but these are more fun." He began caressing her and nipping his way toward her neck.

"Round 2?"

She flipped them over so that she was on top. Leaning into the kiss, her tongue darting gently into his mouth, she put his hands back on her breasts and leaned back. "We can have as many rounds as you wish as long as there are snacks later. I am thinking waffles. And, if you are a really good boy, we can see if we can find a few more uses for the syrup."

* * *

><p>At 2:30am they were called to another scene. Kate had been able to pick up her car from the precinct. The recent repairs were evident. She suspected her pregnancy had placed her higher on the "to do" list for vehicle repairs. The air conditioning no longer leaked onto the carpeting and the interior had been rid of the smell of algae and mildew. Her stomach and the smell had been at odds since before her pregnancy.<p>

Most of the traffic tonight was composed of those wandering home from wherever they had been out late. Rick was busy people watching while she drove. As they were trying to cross Broadway, a cab driver ran the light side swiping the car. They careened into two other cars before coming to an abrupt halt. Castle didn't wait for Kate's permission before he used the radio for help. She had taken the brunt of the impact on her side of the car with Rick being forced toward her. Her head had impacted with the side window, but the car door had been bent inward pinning her left leg into place. Rick checked her pulse. It was strong and so was her breathing. However, she didn't respond when he spoke. Being hit from the side, the air bag had been of no use, but her torso had not received any visible damage.

"Kate, come on baby talk to me." He patted her hand gently, hoping she would wake soon. He brushed more hair out of her face and took a closer look at the growing egg shaped knot on the side of her head.

"Let me sleep kitten. Just 2 more minutes then we get up." She mumbled. He couldn't decide whether to be worried or relieved, she spoke but wasn't conscious yet what she said he had heard on many Saturday morning after a long week. He was more likely to get up first on those mornings.

The ambulance arrived.

"Sir, we are going to need you to step out of the car so that we can tend to your partner."

"Her name is Kate and she's my wife. She's pregnant." He almost shouted the last part. The female EMT took him by the hand to the ambulance to check his injuries. He hadn't noticed the blood running down his forehead and nose. Little shards of glass from the windshield had rained in on his side of the car.

She sat him on the floor board and began to pluck the tiny shards from his gash.

His attention trained on the car, trying to see what was happening.

"She will be fine. Dave has been my partner for years. He and I haven't lost anyone with as minor an injury as the two of you appear to have. Once he gets her leg loose, we can get the two of you to the hospital. They check on her and her pregnancy. Everything's going to be just fine."

"I appreciate your attempt at reassuring me, but I would feel better if I were with her." Dave had come back toward the ambulance. He lifted the gurney. "Ann, I am going to need to borrow you for a moment to slide her on here."

"Just a moment. I will be right back, and then you can ride back here with me and your wife to the E.R." She pressed a compress to his gash and placed his hand over it. "Hold it in place. I will be right back."

In just a few minutes all of them were loaded and en route. Rick couldn't tell if it had been minutes or ours, he was wearing the shirt from a scrub suit so that he wouldn't have to sit in his bloody shirt. They had allowed the couple to have beds in the same room. Both having head injuries, they both needed to be monitored. Kate, of course, was of far more concern, but Rick had persuaded them that he wasn't leaving her.

* * *

><p>The poking and prodding quit sometime around 5. He thought he had heard Kate answer a few questions coherently, but once they had him in a bed they had pushed sedatives into his system making it difficult to follow what was happening.<p>

When he woke just around 9, he could hear Kate talking and laughing quietly with someone. He expected Lanie. He was shocked to see Victoria Gates sitting next to his wife on the bed flipping through photographs on a phone. Their whispers intrigued him, but he knew a private moment when he saw one.

"Morning Mr. Castle. How are you feeling?" Gates slid off the edge of Kate's bed to wander over to him.

"Good morning Captain. So what has my wife been telling you? Is she okay?" By looking at Kate's face he already had known that she and the babies were just fine.

"Her leg is cut, bruised and has a hairline fracture, but all things considered she is doing better than you are. You have a few broken ribs."

Rick didn't remember that part of his evening.

"Stop looking so confused Rick. They said you were so worried about me that they sedated you to run the x-rays."

"I guess that explains why I feel like a small elephant stepped on my chest."

Gates adjusted the bed for him so that he was sitting up.

"I could have done that myself."

"True, but I was afraid that watching the pained expression on your face when you had to bend to get to bed controls might cause me to laugh. I didn't think you would appreciate that very much."

"So, my lovely wife, how are you?"

"I have a mild concussion, a cast, some stitches and a lovely new sonogram of the kids. Do you want to see it?" She held it up for Gates to carry to him.

He lovingly touched the two little images. "They are definitely fraternal, healthy and unharmed."

"Mr. Castle and Kate, I need to head to work. I understand they intend to let you check out before noon. Give us a call and the boys will assist you in getting there. We take care of our own. Don't forget that." She headed through the door, but paused and turned back. "Kate, the doctor said bed-rest. I expect that you do it. Don't worry about work. Let us do the heavy lifting for a change. I mean it. Castle, in your next book do you think a publisher could be the victim or maybe the murderer? Your ex harassed the desk trying to get into see you today before the news about the accident hit the airwaves. I know Alexis was supposed to move into her dorm this weekend. If you need help, let us know. We can find available hands. Neither of you should lift anything other than a water glass. I already told the same information to Mrs. Rogers and Alexis so don't try to pretend I didn't offer. I will give you a call later."

Rick and Kate watched each other silently for a few minutes. "How difficult would it be for you to slide out of bed and take a few steps and lie down with me?"

Rick never ceased being amazed by Kate. She was the strongest person he knew, but she still needs him. With a groan he sat up. He dangled his legs over the edge of the bed long enough to get control of the pain. Grabbing ahold of a bedside tray, he used it for balance as he walked. It was a tight squeeze fitting both of them into the one bed. She curled into his side, threading her right foot between his. She left the injured leg separate. She wrapped her left arm over his chest and nuzzled into his neck.

Sleep was upon them in minutes. They were startled when Martha and the boys came to take them home. Groggy and in pain, they were dressed, helped into a town car and taken home.

It would be days before either of them was out of bed for more than an hour, but they were happy until Martha made them watch the news. Rick wasn't sure which of his ex-wives was the worst; both had used their injuries and disinterest in the world to take their stories to the tabloids. It's a sad day when you realize that the main reasons someone makes up stories to tell to the tabloids isn't for money, but for the little amount attention it gains them. Gina had the audacity to suggest Kate had faked the pregnancy, but Meredith went lower. She suggested that someone else could be the father. Ruining the arguments was going to be easy, but knowing how low they would sink…that wasn't.


	10. Chapter 10

Note to the Readers: Another late day. I guess running late will be a theme for the week. Thanks for spending the time to read and encourage.

The reviews, favs and alerts I have been getting. Thanks to everyone; you make my life easier and brighter.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. Castle belongs to other more talented individuals.

It would be days before either of them was out of bed for more than an hour, but they were happy until Martha made them watch the news. Rick wasn't sure which of his ex-wives was the worst; both had used their injuries and disinterest in the world to take their stories to the tabloids. It's a sad day when you realize that the main reasons someone makes up stories to tell to the tabloids isn't for money, but for the little amount attention it gains them. Gina had the audacity to suggest Kate had faked the pregnancy, but Meredith went lower. She suggested that someone else could be the father. Ruining the arguments was going to be easy, but knowing how low they would sink…that wasn't.

Chapter 10

Moving Alexis into her dorm was uneventful and short. Much too short for Rick. Between Ryan and Esposito, everything had been carried to her room within 30 minutes. As soon as her suite mates arrived, she wanted to explore campus life more. Rick reluctantly said goodbye and hobbled back to the car. The boys must have been sympathetic. No teasing occurred even though he knew he deserved a full belly of it. On the way back to the loft, Rick called Remy's for their favorites. Espo and Ryan gladly accepted the offer to eat at the loft.

While everyone gathered at the kitchen table for the meal, the boys shared the few cases that had occurred in their absence. There was a pop and drop, an attempt at a mugging in which the mugger died and Esposito's favorite, a drag queen was murdered that looked just like Karpowski until Lanie flipped up the skirt.

"Man, you should have seen her. I mean him. Karpowski has a serious set of cajones on her, but man I suspect she has always been twice than man he was. When we began the investigation, Lanie realized he had managed to shoot himself trying to get his revolver in the world's thinnest purse. He bled out quickly. Basically it was an unintentional suicide. Dude, I was trying to set up the murder board and Karpowski is walking by. I hadn't said anything, but even she had to stop and do a double take at the photo. She was so pissed it was a dude." Esposito laughingly shared his tale.

"I don't remember you finding it funny when she popped you for laughing." Ryan said. Esposito sat quietly rubbing his jaw as if it still pained him. Kate and Castle enjoyed the diversion of having the boys there, but between Rick's aching ribs and Kate's constant leg pain they were too exhausted for company for very long. They headed out the door leaving the Castles alone.

Kate curled up on the couch. Rick put his head in her lap and handed her the remote.

"You're kidding. You will let me have the remote? Since when have you wanted me to choose what we watch?"

"Since I realized that my eyelids are heavy enough that I may not see very much of anything."

She took a better look at her husband. She could see the dark circles under his eyes had darkened. The trip and lunch may have been more activity than he should have had. She had wished she could go, but now that she sees how he faired she knows she made the right decision.

She flipped through the stations until she found FX. They were running movies they show so regularly she knew the DVD on TV part of the program as well as she did the movie. As much as she enjoyed Wolverine, it lost something on 50th or so watching. Rick watched her brow furrow as these thoughts were in her head.

"You can find something else. I like this too, but we have 100s of stations to choose from and we do know this one."

She quietly agreed and began to flip stations again until an image caused her to stop.

"_We are here visiting with the first Mrs. Castle. Welcome to the show Meredith."_

"_Thank you Rosie. I am glad to be here."_

"_Can you tell us more about the current Mrs. Castle? We all know that she used to be his muse and that she was a detective of some sort, but what is she really like?_

"_According to Alexis Castle, my daughter with Rick she is rude, demanding and only wants his money. The detective doesn't want to have to work anymore. I bet once the child is born she divorces him and takes him for everything he's worth. From what I hear, he asked for a prenup and she wouldn't sign."_

"_That is interesting, but my producers have just said that we have a caller on the line that needs to speak. Caller you are on the show. Can you tell us what you have to share with the audience?"_

"_Mom, how could you? I have never said any of that about Kate and never would. She isn't interested in money. Oh and that prenup, she had the lawyers write it; she signed and then dad ran it through the shredder. Just because your career has faltered doesn't mean you should destroy the one happy thing that is in my life. You know what Meredith. I think I am going to start calling Kate my mother. You can be the former Mrs. Castle that lost her daughter with lies."_

"_Okay, I think it is time for a commercial break before the show continues."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rick's gentle snores told her that he knew nothing about what transpired. Kate couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry. Some of the truth had been brought to the world through Alexis. She didn't want the girl to fight her battles, but she had to admit it felt wonderful having her support. Kate picked up the phone and dialed Rick's lawyer.<p>

"Hi Ron, I need to ask you a few questions about how to deal with what is happening. You know about the pregnancy and all the rumors. Well, both the former Mrs. Castles have been throwing allegations around that upset the family. Rick's daughter just called into the local show, Rosie to correct her own mother. Is there any way we can lean on them legally to bring the harassment to an end?"

"Kate, I will look into the matter for Meredith. She seems to be predominantly upset that since Alexis turned 18 her spousal support is supposed to be coming to an end from the way the settlement was originally written. I may be able to finagle an easier path by pulling a few strings. Gina, on the other hand, should be receiving a nice cease and desist order. Rick's new publishing house has even put in a rather large offer to buy out all the rights to Rick's earlier works. Ms. Cowan will start playing more fairly once she realizes the financial stake she has in this. Rick has even threatened that his next book will be made available for free on his website for download if she doesn't start making concessions. This will take a few days to shut them down, but I am confident that you will be pleased when all is said and done. My best suggestion to you right at this moment, don't watch talk shows and ignore the tabloids. The will be in the past fairly soon."

Kate ended the call and looked at her husband again. He looked younger when he slept. She ran her fingers through his hair lightly.

"Mm. Kate. Ooh that feels so good."

At first Kate thought she had woken him, but she watched his face. He was definitely talking in his sleep. As his moaning grew deeper she came to the sudden epiphany that it was one of _those_ dreams. One part of her thought she might ought to wake him up so that he didn't move the wrong way and aggravate a rib…the reason he hadn't experienced any physical fun with her in days, but then she began experimenting. She let her fingertips brush his cheek, and then his lips. He responded with a nibble on the finger and a louder moan. She ran one hand across his chest and writhed in excitement. The second time she did that, he react far more which ended in a stifled cry in pain. He woke panting and a little embarrassed when he noticed his current state of arousal.

"I need a pain pill and a cold shower." He stood up to go but she laced her fingers with his, and followed with him.

"Kate, I can't make love to you, not like this."

"Rick, we can and we will, but we will have to be more creative with our positions and the use of furniture."

He raised an eyebrow at her as she continued. "You know that lounge chair in your office, we haven't christened it yet and I think I figured out how this is going to work. It is high enough that I can use one leg to help, but not two so the injured one won't get any weight. You will already be at a very good angle so I will do most of the moving. We are going to take this really slow and it will be fine, but I think that pain pill might still be a great idea."

"Kate, is this you thought about while I was gone?"

"Yes. It took me quite some time to figure out where would work best. I have my answer. I am going to go grab two small pillows and I will meet you in there."

When Martha came home it was late in the evening. She went to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine when she noticed the light illuminated Kate and Rick in the study. It appeared they had resolved a problem or two. Kate was asleep lying face down on her son. The smell of sex still hung heavily in the air. She smiled to herself preparing to take the bottle upstairs with her, but the chill in the apartment caused her to sit it down. She retrieved a quilt from the closet and carried it into the study to cover her babies. No one is ever too old to need a little mothering. Kate's eyes opened for a moment as Martha covered them.

"Goodnight Martha."

"Goodnight baby girl"

* * *

><p>Monday meant doctor's appointments. The doctor wanted to check the progress on Rick's ribs and her leg. She was given permission to no longer use crutches, but was told a cane would suffice. However, her ob-gyn required her to spend another week at home resting. Work could be brought to the loft, but she was not to spend anytime standing or walking more than necessary, not because of the foot, but to remove some of the pressure from her growing belly. Just after the accident she had spotted for a few days, but the doctor assured her that the bed rest was curing the problem. Micro-tearing had resulted from the crash. The less pressure around the babies, the faster it would heal and she could return to normal.<p>

Rick's ribs were still in need of mending. The doctor was less enthusiastic about the idea of his return to the 12th than Kate's.

"Mr. Castle, I think you might want to spend time at home with your wife. Write, decorate, do very little physically, and heal. Another week and I should be able to let you go back to doing what you want, but right now you would only be putting yourself at risk of further injury."

Much to Kate's surprise he didn't argue. "Doc, I have plans already made. In fact, if we are done here, we are expected at home in the next hour."

Kate turned her head to look Rick in the eyes. "Are we expecting someone?"

"Two actually."

"Since when?"

"Since your nap yesterday afternoon. I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

Kate didn't like to not know what they were up to, but from the gleeful expression on his face she decided to wait until he wanted to share.

As they walked in the doorman told Rick, "Mr. Silverman asked me to let him know when you returned home. Is that alright?"

"Yes, please. Let him know I will be expecting him."

Silverman was a name Kate knew was associated with the building, but she wasn't familiar with him. "Who is Silverman?"

"Guest number 1"

She glared at him.

"He is the lawyer for the building. He negotiates all sales and makes sure that all of us keep to our agreements on noise, decorations and everything else that is in the deeds."

"Rick, we aren't selling the loft!"

"No, we are buying today."

"What?"

"Jack and Ellen Schweitzer that lived next door are divorcing; we are purchasing their space. If we cut a doorway from the hall by the study we can add a nursery on the first floor, two bedrooms on the second floor, a giant playroom on the first floor, and a significant size library for the house. There is even space to build mother her own master suite so that she can have a large bedroom and kitchen to herself if she would like to entertain."

"Who is the second guest?"

"The architect/contractor that is going to make the space fit our needs before your due date."

Tears brimmed in her eyes uncontrollably. Rick consistently rose to the occasion, finding new ways of demonstrating his love for her by making her wishes come true.

After their first guest and come and gone, there was a knock at the door. Rick answered expecting the contractor.

Gina stood in the hallway slightly disheveled. "Can I please come talk to you?"  
>"Why should I let you in my home, you might accuse my wife of being unfaithful or lying about being pregnant. Oh, wait, you already did that. What do you want?" He continued to block the door so that she couldn't enter.<p>

"I think I need to apologize to your wife and I can't do that standing in the hallway talking to a door."

Kate listed from a few feet away. Rick caught her eyes and she nodded. It isn't like Gina could hurt her any worse.

He opened the door wide enough for her to step through. Kate and Rick met with Gina standing in the foyer without offering for her to come and sit. Neither felt the need for social graces in their current situation.

"Kate. I know I have been out of line. I said a lot of things to the press that were in bad faith. It has cost me my most important client and Paula, the publicist who works for me but works for Rick as well, has severed our business connections. Many of my other authors have begun to announce their departure for other publishing houses. I didn't realize my jealousy would cost so much."

Kate sighed. Her sympathy for Gina was nil. She thought of all those times Gina knew about their attraction. She even suspected that when Gina and Rick got back together for the Memorial Day weekend that it had more to do with Gina feeling like she was losing Rick to his muse than actually wanting Rick. Gina only wanted Rick when he wasn't hers to have. She still saw him as a trophy. Always would.

"Gina. This isn't going to change anything. I am still his wife." She rubbed her stomach that had a pronounced bump developing. "I am carrying his children. I haven't been with anyone else for a very long time. I don't know who you hurt the worst with your comments, but I can tell you one thing for certain, I wasn't even close to the top of the list. You hurt Alexis, Martha and Rick far more than you could ever be allowed to hurt me. I have heard your apology. I don't need it, but I have it. Now, I want you to go and leave us alone-something you should have done out of common courtesy."

Rick shook his head. He had nothing to say. He walked to the door and opened it for her. Gina didn't have to be told what they meant. She turned and left. Both noticed that even though she feigned a broken spirit, her spine was as straight as an arrow. They weren't sure what Gina had come for, but watching her walk out, they knew she had it. What had she gained by that short conversation?


	11. Chapter 11

Note to the Readers: This week has been a bit of a butt kicker. If I don't post tomorrow, I am sorry, but I have a job interview for a different school for next year tomorrow afternoon and we have family errands to run after that. With some luck I will get to write during my "planning period" which tends to be wasted in meetings where you accomplish nothing and learn even less.

The reviews, favs and alerts I have been getting. Thanks to everyone; you make my life easier and brighter.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. Castle belongs to other more talented individuals.

* * *

><p>Kate sighed. Her sympathy for Gina was nil. She thought of all those times Gina knew about their attraction. She even suspected that when Gina and Rick got back together for the Memorial Day weekend that it had more to do with Gina feeling like she was losing Rick to his muse than actually wanting Rick. Gina only wanted Rick when he wasn't hers to have. She still saw him as a trophy. Always would.<p>

"Gina. This isn't going to change anything. I am still his wife." She rubbed her stomach that had a pronounced bump developing. "I am carrying his children. I haven't been with anyone else for a very long time. I don't know who you hurt the worst with your comments, but I can tell you one thing for certain, I wasn't even close to the top of the list. You hurt Alexis, Martha and Rick far more than you could ever be allowed to hurt me. I have heard your apology. I don't need it, but I have it. Now, I want you to go and leave us alone-something you should have done out of common courtesy."

Rick shook his head. He had nothing to say. He walked to the door and opened it for her. Gina didn't have to be told what they meant. She turned and left. Both noticed that even though she feigned a broken spirit, her spine was as straight as an arrow. They weren't sure what Gina had come for, but watching her walk out, they knew she had it. What had she gained by that short conversation?

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The architect came for a few hours. They did a walkthrough of both spaces describing what they wanted and needed. He said that he would draw up plans and be back within a week. He hoped for earlier, but couldn't make any promises.

"Where are we going to live during the construction, Rick? I don't want to be always stressed and trying to live around the improvements."

"That I know which is why I have arranged for us to have a very large hotel suite and a second for mother for the time we will be under construction. Think of it, a maid service, to have a kitchen but the option not to use it but could have meals quickly delivered and a spa in house that we can arrange massages for the overly tired pregnant lady as often as we wish."

"I take it this is not the first time you have had any of these thoughts?"

"No, my beautiful wife. I have been harboring several ideas that I wanted to share when everything was in line. I was willing to buy a new place but I preferred what you want: our home with added spaces. I don't want to give up the comfort of home for long and don't want to spend it in someone else's space. A hotel suite is an answer. It has worked for me in the past when the water pipes broke and when the building's sanitation system had to be overhauled. Alexis won't be here so making space for her to keep her from feeling embarrassed is unnecessary. And, there are two hotels that would be perfect within a short distance from the precinct."

Kate knew Rick was resourceful, but he had achieved something amazing for her. He and she had similar feelings about their home and what they wanted even before they had voiced them. His eyes twinkled as he described the luxury that she would be living in; it wasn't long before she discovered it was so that he could watch her take in the new experience. For him, it would be one more expensive hotel. For her, it would be a first.

"I know we have spent all this time sitting at this dining table to make plans and discuss where he could sketch, but my body is demanding softer spaces." She started to hobble to the couch, but she hesitated and waited for him to catch up. He sat down first and she settled across his lap being careful not to stress his ribs.

"It's funny how different twins develop. At 13 weeks Meredith barely looked pregnant. Her waist had slightly thickened and her attitude was terrible. You on the other hand, lost your waist line more than a month ago. You have the cutest belly poking out. And, I haven't noticed your hormones making you too crazy. But, it does make you super touchy feely and I like it!"

She smiled and nuzzled his neck with her nose. "I need you closer to me. I don't like it when I can't see you even when you go to the toilet. Apparently pregnancy makes me have stalker tendencies." She gave him a sad smile. He knew her admission cost her a little pride.

"Now you know how I feel and have felt for several years now. I knew when you needed space, but it killed me to give it." He tipped her chin up and nipped at her bottom lip.

"You know another great thing about living in a hotel?"

"What?"

"We will have a whole new set of rooms to christen!"

She rolled her eyes. She and Rick had a very healthy sex life, maybe a little too healthy. She wondered if as her pregnancy grew and it became difficult if he would be understanding when he had to go without for a month or two. Their relationship wasn't based off sex; she knew that. However, Kate had used sex to establish an intense bond with him that she had never shared with anyone. With the whole world Kate had to dominate and instruct, with Rick she could be compliant and soft. She could submit to someone else without fear. She craved that closeness. In those moments when their love making was its most intense and they were of one my mind, body and soul, Rick made her heart beat. Deep inside she knew her heart had stopped beating for a long time; he had massaged life back into it. He had taken necrotic tissue and resurrected it. Her fears of the future though unfounded left her more vulnerable than even he could imagine.

The sadness in her eyes worried him. He kissed each eye and then down her nose. And then he pulled back.

"Kate, where is our ultrasound image from the hospital?"

"I thought you had it. I passed it to Gates and she carried it to you. Where did you put it?"

"It was on the tray next to my cell phone. The guys should have picked it up when they grabbed the phone." Rick closed his eyes trying to envision the hurried moments of their check out from the hospital.

Kate looked through her purse by the couch. "It wasn't with any of my effects when we got home, have you seen it since the hospital?"

"No."

"Shit. I think I know what Gina knows."

He grabbed the remote off the coffee table. He flipped immediately to the E!

_**Breaking news: Richard Castle's ex-wife shares details with us exclusively at E!**_

_**Ms. Cowan what can you tell us about baby Castle? **_

_**I can do better than just tell, I can show. Gina brought out a black and white image. It looked much like two tadpoles to anyone unfamiliar with ultrasounds.**_

"Gina, you didn't." Rick whispered as he watched his ex-wife parading the missing image in front of the camera.

_**Ms. Cowan what can you tell us about this image? **_

_**This was taken just after their car wreck a week ago. I thought that it looked odd when I picked it up. I had gone to apologize for our misunderstanding. When I walked in they were asleep together in the same hospital bed. I didn't want to disturb their rest so I didn't stay. But, then I found this image on their floor. I couldn't see it good enough the minimal lighting of their room so I headed out with it. The longer I stared at it, the more I noticed that it doesn't look like a baby. Because it's not…And then I went to see them at their home. They didn't come out and say it, but I will quote Kate by saying she was carrying his CHILDREN.**_

_**And there you have it folks, Richard Castle and his muse are having twins! Stay tuned for more celebrity gossip after these messages.**_

"Rick honey."

"Yes, I hate your ex-wives. Meredith is just pathetic, but Gina she belongs in that ring of hell meant for bureaucratsand lawyers. I think I like most of the people I have helped convict more than Gina."

Rick nodded. He remained silent and running his hand through her hair. Gina's cut had sliced so deeply that the only thing tethering him to reality was sitting in his lap. Kate took the remote from his hand and began to channel surf. She found Oddities on the Science channel. It was New York enough to be unique and surreal enough to distract.

"You know, I am not allowed out and I desperately need maternity clothing. Should I hire a personal shopper or should we give Lanie a credit card and have her do it?"

He leaned into his wife cradling his head in her neck. "I think Lanie would be an excellent choice. She wouldn't force you to wear anything you hate and she wouldn't skimp on the lingerie."

His impish grin returned. "I can't wait for the day that we can go shopping. We need to go pick out nursery room themes."

"We don't even know the sexes yet!"

"True, but wouldn't you like to spend some time thinking about the color scheme and whether we want to start with two beds or one. We need one of those mega strollers for two. What kind of pak-n-play do we want? Do we want bouncy seats, rockers and high chairs? We have so many decisions to make and so many things to consider. Ooo and we have to find the perfect rocking chair."

Kate started laughing. She reached into her purse and pulled out a notepad and pen.

_Décor_

Themes?

Beds

Rocking Chair

Bouncy seats (What are these anyway)

Pack and something

High chairs

Changing table?

Parenting book

She handed him the list. "I guess that is a start. Kate, the parenting book isn't needed. I have 2 for us already. Gates gave you that other one. Have you read it yet?"

She handed him her dog-eared copy. A multitude of post it notes stuck out in multiple colors.

"Pink is for things to buy. White are things for me to know about how things will be. Black is the things we want to not buy. Canary is all the items we need at least 2."

He grinned. He slid her off his lap and went to his office. She heard a drawer open and he came back with his laptop.

"Let's go shopping." He typed in BabiesRus. "Let the shopping begin."


	12. Chapter 12

Note to the Readers: I was able to write most of this during my planning period. I added a little bit, but I decided a short chapter was better than no chapter. Love you guys. I will do another one tomorrow, hopefully of greater length and depth.

The reviews, favs and alerts I have been getting. Thanks to everyone; you make my life easier and brighter.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. Castle belongs to other more talented individuals.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Kate had spent hours in Rick's lap looking through their choices for baby beds and bedding. She knew that sexing the babies would make a great difference in what she wanted. However, most of the ones she liked best could work for boys or girls. Both of her favorites color scheme were pastel green and yellow. One had bears, the other rabbits. Maybe one of each would be the solution. Maybe.

The hours together dreaming of their children brought out the question of what do you want girls or boys? Neither had any preferences. They just wanted healthy children.

"Rick, how did you come up with Alexis' name?"

"My mother had a younger sister that died of leukemia when they were still children. Her name was Alexis. She was named in her honor."

"Since we have to come up with two names this time, when do you want to start thinking in that direction?"

"Baby, I already have a few ideas for girls. I would like us to name one after your mother and possibly another after Lanie for having so much faith in us. And for boys, maybe a Royce but we if use that name I don't want to make the twin Roy for Montgomery. I hate twin names that are almost the same."

Kate brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled. "I love those choices, but I think if we have a Royce he can be named after both my partner and Montgomery, Royce Montgomery Castle. We still need another boy's name though."

Rick agreed, but his preference for the second boy's name was going to be difficult. Very few men were ever close to him. "What about something like Rogers Beckett Castle?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Don't you think three last names on one child might be a little much? I was thinking more of a Royce Rogers Castle and Montgomery Beckett Castle. They can be called Royce and Monty."

"That kid would still have three last names, but that is better. I am still not satisfied, but we have a long time to think on it."

Her phone vibrates loudly on the coffee table.

"Beckett Castle" She gets quiet for a moment. "Yes, Ron I would appreciate your input on the things occurring. We will see you then."

Rick looks intently at his wife, "Ron Who?"

"Ron Stone, our lawyer who I contacted about this ridiculousness caused by your exes. He was going to attempt to put a gag on them for me before I did something that is harsher than may be needed.

Rick smirked. "I take it you agree that Gina jumped so far over the line that you feel that sizable smack down maybe appropriate.

"Rick, I think it is time to take it the fan sites and your webpage. Maybe we should start a blog?"

Rick slipped Kate into a space next to him and slid his laptop to where it perched on both of their knees. He first opened Richard Castle's Black Pawn site. He deleted everything on it as he had administrative rights to his site. He put a large black box with a skull and cross bones.

_**Please be advised that this site will be recreated separate from any publisher. Black Pawn and its editor Gina Cowan have stolen private property and shared intimate details of our lives with the public. Everyone should have the right to certain privacies. Ours has been stolen by these malicious attacks. To view my latest work go to **_

"Do you really think I need to be included in this?"

"You already are. This is away for you to vent our experiences with an audience who wants to hear it. Ron will make sure we don't break any laws, but I have a feeling Gina will feel this faster than anything else I do."

"Why" He kissed her and gave her the most devious smile ever. "Do you trust me?"

"Silly question."

"I thought so." He created his new website quickly. The background image was a post wedding photograph at the beach. They were glowing, relaxed and happy with their arms around each other.

She wasn't sure if she wanted that much shared, but she stayed quiet.

He then wrote a chronicle of events leading up to today's E! bulletin. And then, he did something she hadn't counted on.

As Black Pawn has done these things causing me to leave their publishing house, they foolishly have allowed me to maintain rights to these books. I get to distribute as many as I wish. I wish Black Pawn to not profit a dime off of my work from here on out.

So without further due:

Download the last two unpublished Nikki Heat novels for free. Click here for download of Heat Up the Night and Heat Hereafter.

Here is a short story previewing my new character Katarina Cross. The story is entitled Crossfire.

Kate stared dumbfounded at her husband. "Does Gina have these two yet?"

"No, and she never will. I gave her a Nikki Heat that I wrote in 4 days. It's rough, ridiculous and not worth printing. She can't complain. I fulfilled my contract to the letter. My new publishers will be introducing my new character Katarina Cross; the series will be called Crossfire. Book 1 is Sexploitation.

"Rick, this sounds wonderful, but now we need to contact all the fan sites and let them know of the changes. Gina will die of a heart attack when this becomes common knowledge."

* * *

><p>By early evening, all of his fan sites were not only aware of the changes, but showcasing his new site with links. They were touting his new series as the next big thing. The downloads for the novels and the short story was in the tens of thousands within hours of their posting. Life was getting good.<p>

Ron arrived just after dinner. Rick unveiled his recent exploits using his computer. Kate noticed that Rick behaved almost like he was asking permission.

"Mr. Castle, some of this may look ill-advised because Black Pawn can argue that they own Nikki Heat, but as you are the true creator and in your contract you maintained sole ownership, I can shut down their arguments easily. By the way, I need you to sign here and here. And then on this document here and here. Black Pawn will be given a cease and desist order for all commentary about the two of you and this is suing for the return of personal property. Ms. Cowan was foolish enough to admit to that on television so we are asking for monetary compensation for emotional duress. We are also seeking petty theft charges just based on principal. Oh, and I need you to sign this one as well. This is a"

Kate laughed. "Really, you are going to file a nonconsensual contract so that she has to get permission through you to speak to us in any way. What's next? Are we getting a restraining order too?'

Ron pulled out another set of papers. This time he handed Kate a pen as well. The restraining order pertained to everyone in the Castle family: Kate, Martha, Alexis, and Rick. Gina was not to call, email, snail mail or seek out in person any of the family.

Ron stood to leave after all the documents were signed. "Ms. Cowan was foolish enough to make it known that she is being interviewed live on Good Morning America tomorrow. She will be served with these papers while on air. You should get enough publicity about your website change by the time this is over. Let the games begin." Rick and Ron gave each other a fist bump as he headed out.

All the website changes had begun to take effect around 6 pm. Gina's first ignored call was at 6:15. She had been calling steadily since then. It was now 9 and she still called at 5 minute intervals. Rick had contact the doorman after the previous incident that under no circumstances was Gina to be allowed in the building.

At 9:30 the doorman phoned. "Ms. Cowan demands to speak to you sir."

"No offense but Gina can kiss my ass. Give her a choice she can leave of her own free will or I am calling the 12th to get her an escort."

Rick hung up the phone thinking that Gina would relent and leave. Five minutes later there was a knock at their door. Two uniforms from the 12th stood in the doorway. "Sir we were called to incident with Ms. Cowan trying to come see you here. You have every right to refuse a guest but then she chose to assault your doorman. After her arrest, Captain Gates suggested that there might be a chance that Ms. Cowan had been harassing you and your wife."

Kate yelled from the couch. "Rick send them in. We have so much we need to share."


	13. Chapter 13

Note to the Readers: I doubt this is where you expected this to go.

The reviews, favs and alerts I have been getting. Thanks to everyone; you make my life easier and brighter.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. Castle belongs to other more talented individuals.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

_12__th__ Precinct 1 am Victoria Gates Office_

Captain Gates sat her desk waiting patiently. She filled out paperwork and sipped her coffee watching through the windows as Ms. Cowan's lawyer arrived.

Rabonowitz, the arresting officer, knew to escort the two to her office as soon as the proper paperwork was filed.

As they crossed the bullpen to her desk, she stood and straightened her jacket. Victoria Gates never balks from showing her authority, but this situation needs a steady hand and a threatening undertone. Her strength must be obvious yet understated.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Good evening Ms. Cowan and Mr. Cohen. Please come in and have a seat."

Mr. Cohen refused his chair and stood behind his client. "My client is concerned that the 12th may begin to harass her. Should she expect to see parking tickets and be frequently pulled over for speeding through New York?"

Gates eyebrows furrowed in that domineering way that made everyone feel like they were sitting in the principal's office. She took her glasses off and sat them down on the blotter of her desk. She cleared her throat.

"First Mr. Cohen, I resent the implication that my department would abuse its power. Through your client's consistent rude and demeaning behavior to two of my best people, we have done nothing. Tonight she attacked the doorman at their building after being told that the Castles no longer wish to speak to her; they were exercising a right every citizen has. . A restraining order and a non-consensual contract have been filed in the court system. Ms. Cowan was to be notified of these in the morning."

Gina's turned to her lawyer. "He can't do that can he?"

"Ms. Cowan, let's not discuss these matters here. But, if you think about our conversation when you started this, I told you what the end result would be."

The door to Gates office opened, and a man that need no introduction stepped in. "And what results might that be counselor?"

Mayor Weldon closed the door behind him and walked over to Captain Gates. She stood to shake his hand and then returned to her seat.

"Thank you for allowing me to visit your precinct for a few moments. I appreciate that what I have asked is not something you had to grant." He leaned on the corner of her desk to address Gina and Cohen.

"Ms. Cowan what you and Mr. Cohen and too many others have failed to realize is that the Castles are a treasure to this city. Rick is a member of too many organizations and active with more charities than you know. He is visible and friendly to everyone he meets from the garbage man to A list celebrities. And, they all LOVE him. Many of those that back him are prosecutors, judges, lawyers, FBI agents, DEA agents, Homeland Security, Customs Agents, Airport Security, maître d' and so on. You have chosen a hard path to follow. No one is threatening to destroy you, but we are telling you that you are forgetting the personal end of this equation. The moment you stand in line for a security check at the airport. They have to search so many individuals a day; it matters not at all who it is. Would you prefer to check someone that is an average person or someone who is bullying and mistreating someone you love? If you have a table booked at a restaurant and they have an opportunity to put someone more important in your place, before they had every reason to consider your side of it, but now they have to wonder why they should be considerate of you when you obviously consider no one else."

He stood back up and reached into his briefcase and handed Gina an expandable file. "These are for you." He shook her hand and Mr. Cohen's and headed for the door. "Thank you again for your time."

Gina opened the brown file and pulled out a few pages. As she glanced at them, she handed them to her lawyer.

The more she examined, the sadder her face was.

"I thought Mr. Weldon may be exaggerating but I think he has made his point." Mr. Cohen said as he handed her back a stack of 50 or 60 letters. The knowledge he had gleaned from that stack was that Rick Castle's public expected him to be protected from his ex-wives.

Gates let the silence in her office hammer the point home before she spoke.

"I want you to know how loved Kate and Rick are here. Although Rick can be a distraction at times, he has led the team to solve almost as many crimes as every other detective on the police force. He has an amazing set of skills not are not often found in a civilian. Kate has been the best detective in this city for 6 years. Rick has only made her better, stronger. Your frequent attacks on my people are causing a problem within my ranks. I strongly suggest you rethink your behavior. As the Mayor stated people are people and how they feel about your action will color their response to you."

With that warning, Gates stood up to indicate the meeting had ended. She pulled her overcoat off the hook and slid it onto her shoulders. She picked up her briefcase and headed toward the elevator. Making sure the befuddled Gina and her lawyer were in tow.

As they stepped off the elevator into the lobby, Gates turned to them one last time. "Just so you know, we considered holding you overnight until you could get in front of a judge, but then I noticed you would be in Markaway's court. That probably wouldn't have gone well being that he and Rick play golf and poker together with the Mayor."

Gates smiled to herself; scaring someone with the money and prestige of Gina is not something just anyone could do. She appreciated how the mayor had insinuated that it was up to her that he even had a chance to speak to them. He didn't play power politics even though he had every right to do such a thing. She had gained a favor with the mayor, demonstrated she could help de-escalate a ridiculous situation and tell a powerful person where the line was drawn.

Victoria Gates was moving up in the world.

* * *

><p><em>The Castle Loft 1 am<em>

Since Gina had battered the doorman, Rick's overwhelming sense of guilt had robbed him of his sleep. It had the opposite effect on his wife; her battle was won. She snored loud enough for him to hear her in his office.

He picked up his older copy of the sonogram and outlined the two growing babies. Being a father again, once he believed it would never happen.

_Katarina found herself staring at the grey turbulent waters of the Hudson. How long ago had it been that her brother leaped off that bridge into these perilous waters? She wiped a tear from her eye as she turned to face the task at hand. _

_Once again the serial killer left her a bread crumb trail of all the victims he wanted her to find. He had been tormenting her for 2 years 5 months and 6 days. The first body floated down the Mississippi to be found in southern Louisiana but these days the hunger had moved north. No one had shared the details of these killings with the press because there was no way to keep the public safe. He moved from state to state. They didn't have any finger prints or DNA. As the M.E. opened the victim's mouth they found his calling card. There was a single finger in a Ziploc bag. She knew without a professional sharing with her that it didn't match the victim. It did tell her where she would find the next one and who the next one would be. She also knew that the next victim resided in the trunk of whatever car the hunger currently used. These were the pieces of a very long bread crumb trail. She was supposed to be an FBI profiler that caught serial killers. However, these days she spent more time chasing than catching. This case remained active even when she had countless others that opened and closed. This next victim would hopefully provide more clues. If it didn't the hunter would remain off the radar for several months. His killings came in what seemed like random numbers until her husband pointed out that the numbers were the correct digits for Pi. Whoever this guy was, he was a sick_

"Are you coming to bed tonight?" Kate yawned from the doorway.

"I take it you missed me?"

"I always miss you otherwise have to actually use a pillow. They don't radiate warmth the way you do."

"I was just beginning to fill in Katarina's back story. I can stop anytime. But, I am not tired yet. I have too many ideas."

She stumbled to his desk, her foot still bothering her, and slipped into his lap. "Does this one have a dead mother too? I know all of your heroes are broken with a sad backstory to overcome."

"No, her twin committed suicide or at least at this point she believes it's a suicide. I think I will have him show up in the third or fourth book. He will have a deep cover job with the country that he gave up his 'life' to protect the country he loves. She will cross his path chasing a serial killer. I think she may suspect her brother at some point. I don't know. I haven't decided yet."

She picked up the grainy, black and white image. "I guess our children have already become your muse."

"No, you are still the only muse I need, but now I imagine you doing all sorts of different things."

"Let me guess breastfeeding twins while chasing perps. Each one is strong enough to stay latched on to a nipple as I sprint wearing 4 inch heels."

He laughed and cupped her breasts. "As beautiful a vision as that is, I don't want my children anywhere near you while you are running in heels. I also don't know that I want you to breastfeed. I am not much into sharing you know." He said with his insufferable wink. She punched him the arm.

"So do you really not want me to breastfeed?"

"I want you and the kids to be happy and healthy other than that I leave that decision to you as long as I get to play with them." He gave them a gentle squeeze and began caressing.

"Mr. Castle are you trying to molest a pregnant woman?"

"When she came in here I didn't have that intention, but now that I have you here, I am having other inspirations that don't need to appear in anything I ever write."

He kissed her lips, parting them almost instantly. She pushed him back in his chair leaning into him and his kiss. Her hands slid down his arms and began to unbutton his shirt.

They had been making love for 15 to 20 minutes with her straddling him on his chair when she suddenly leaned forward and put her forehead on his and she began to chuckle.

"Hey, what's so funny?" He said. His feelings getting a little hurt, but she shifted her hips into him again. She couldn't possibly be laughing at what they were doing. She let out a moan.

"I was just imagining the look on Gina's face of the image she had found was of us doing this right here on this chair that she bought you for your birthday."

He arched his back a little further and lifted her on to the desk mounting her again, thrusting deeper.

"I think I would rather her have the image of this." He was licking her nipples while her back was arched. His momentum was increasing. "She said I was over as a writer, not being inspired and that this writer's desk could only be used to sort mail or use my letter opener."

"My Mr. Castle, what a nice letter opener you have." She writhed under him for another minute before he took her over the edge and followed right behind her.

"Sometime you need to write this as a seen to post on your website using your real names. You know she will read everything you post. Be sure and tell her that the smooth oak finish felt velvety soft under my skin as I clenched around you. She needs to know that."

He loved his quietly vengeful wife. She may be private, but some matters such as territoriality were much more important than privacy.


	14. Chapter 14

Note to the Readers: This is just a teeny bonus chapter. I am having a relaxing weekend even though I taught for 4 hours on Saturday morning to a few kids that desperately want to pass the mandated standardized tests that demonstrate neither intelligence, ability nor actual knowledge learned. The do demonstrate how long you can keep your butt in a chair.

The reviews, favs and alerts I have been getting. Thanks to everyone; you make my life easier and brighter.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. Castle belongs to other more talented individuals.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

_Gina Cowan's Office at Black Pawn_

She couldn't believe it Good Morning America had called and cancelled her interview. They said that some of their sponsors were threatening to pull their ads if she appeared. Apparently Rick's friends extended to not only the hotel business industry but many movie studios. The latter hadn't been that much of a surprise. After all, that damned Nikki Heat had been immortalized on the silver screen.

Gina stood at her window looking down to the street. Her lawyer had severed his relationship this morning. He said there was no sense in counseling someone who refuses to listen. It isn't her fault that he is wrong. Rick owes her for chasing that detective. Kate is beneath his abilities in every way. Kate's sex appeal cannot be argued, but why would he choose to slum it with someone like her. Every model in New York has been turned down by Richard Castle in the last 4 years. Who ever thought that would happen? It was bad enough when Ellie failed to keep him. She wasn't certain he tipped Rick off to her being after a part in the movie, but then again she had been such an easy listener. They had sat together on that flight from LA. Gina remembers how Ellie complained that she had to appear on that geezer's talk show only to be on there with a writer she had never heard of or read his books. Gina felt it was her duty to enlighten her about Rick's abilities and how her eyes had sparkled when she mentioned that it was being made into a movie. She had suggested that Rick could get her the part if she bedded him. Rick was so easy to manipulate. Or, he used to be.

That detective of us owned him from the start. At first, Gina thanked her lucky stars that he had found yet another muse to inspire especially since this one didn't want him. It allowed him to write and still be the playboy when it was needed. But, the longer he was at the 12th, the less of the playboy there was. Rick evolved. Gina encouraged him to spend money, travel, and date anything that had long legs and a flashy smile. Yet, he chose to basically get a real job. Who does that? No one actually wants to work, do they? She tried to save him. She knew his ego had taken a beating from Kate turning him down again and again. When he suggested she come to the Hamptons, well, who wouldn't go have a little fling with her ex? It would be fun. It would be profitable and it would be on somebody else's dime. True she had tried to make their relationship work, but that was only until he found a new muse. Kate is what his 5th or his 6th. They never last more than a couple of years. Hell, Meredith didn't make it a full pregnancy. The CIA agent, she stayed in his life almost a full six months before she found someone easier to deal with and twice as handsome. Rick keeps playing outside his league. He will always lose.

Gina smiled. She was a winner. She had more men lined up to date her than most people realized. At the time she was married to Rick, she managed to date most of the Yankees and a few Broadway stars. She probably could have continued if Martha hadn't stumbled into that dressing room. There was no denying what she was doing. She was standing there wearing nothing but her high heels while that British actor was spanking her with his belt. God, what was his name? Anyway, that ended that marriage. Her divorce profited her; she could always say that. Rick's lawyer focused on keeping Rick out of trouble, not marriage or financial ruin.

Her intercom buzzed. "Yes, Stephen. What is it?"

"Ms. Cowan, there is a deputy here to see you. He has papers to serve you with from Mr. Castle's attorney."

"Fine. Send him in to my office. I will meet him in here and send him away."

The deputy did just that. He entered. He gave her a thick envelope. She signed. He left, anticlimactic to say the very least.

There was a soft knocking at her door. "It is 11:30 Ms. Cowan. What would you like for me to order for your lunch?

"Call that lovely restaurant I love so much. I want the crab bisque and a salad."

"I will do that ma'am. Have you had a chance to read my chapters?" Gina had flinched when this twenty something called her ma'am. She isn't that old. The Botox is helping those little lines that keep appearing.

"I am so sorry Stephen. I haven't had a chance. I have an idea. After my lunch, we can have our usual for dessert and while I am redressing you can read it to me. In fact, I want you to do that. Lie down on my lounge over there and let the sunlight dazzle me with that glorious body of yours and I will be enraptured by your words. If you're a good boy, we might even have an encore performance before my 4 o'clock meeting across town. Now, go order my lunch. You know how I don't like to be kept waiting." She grabbed his ass and gave it a good squeeze. He must run several miles a day. Stephen had the looks of a model and dreamed of being a writer. He had the talent of your average high school girl that wants to write love poetry. Maybe he could have a career with Hallmark.


	15. Chapter 15

Note to the Readers: At this moment I am sitting in my favorite chair watching the Powerpuff Girls with the twins. I love the fact that it is super bowl Sunday and my husband frankly could not any less about the game. In fact, I don't believe he could even tell you who is playing. I love his aversion to sports.

The reviews, favs and alerts I have been getting. Thanks to everyone; you make my life easier and brighter.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. Castle belongs to other more talented individuals.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

_Hotel Bar at the Ritz_

Gina scanned the room as she entered. That photographer had to be here somewhere. Then she noticed him. Bart Polecki was considered an urchin by most, but Gina wanted information. Bart had the talent to get private photographs that shouldn't be taken.

"Mr. Polecki, I am so glad finally to meet you in person."

"It's funny. I have been trying to get your attention for three years about that art book I want to publish. What brings you to me now?"

"This is kind of a trade you see. I will see that your book gets published if you get the evidence I need."

"What evidence would that be?"

"The Castle's specifically, Mrs. Kate Castle must be cheating on her husband. With her past, how could she not be? I want proof and I want it sold to the tabloids when you get it."

"What's your cut?"

"I publish your book and her marriage goes down in flames. That is all that I want."

"What if you are wrong? I can follow her around for days, but if she isn't cheating then what?"

"Give me a list every place you go and the hours you followed and I will still print your book. Be creative, the big money comes when you catch her." Gina said smiling knowingly. This was going to be easy.

* * *

><p><em>Dr. Carlson's Office<em>

Kate sat as patiently as she ever does, her foot pumping up and down in front of her.

"The doctor will see you now." The nurse opened the door leading to their office space. Kate was taken to the doctor's private office again in lieu of an examining room. Dr. Carlson was actually waiting behind the desk.

"Good news. Your blood count looks good as does your blood pressure. Your weight gain is on target even if you are a little larger at this stage than most that are pregnant with twins. Have you been uncomfortable? Any problems?'

Kate let her thoughts filter through. "I have been more anxious and weepy. I am still nauseous which I am beginning to think won't ever go away yet I crave spicy foods only. I am getting a bit stir crazy and am in desperate need of a work out. I get headaches in the late afternoon and then when I sleep, I almost pass out I am so fatigued."

Dr. Carlson stood up and walked to Kate's side of the desk and sat in the chair next to her. "The work outs shouldn't happen. You can walk, but with your work you already get plenty of that. You need to be more cognizant of how long you are standing and if you start to get a headache, take a nap. It's just fatigue. Your body is trying to tell you to stop. Everything else is normal. Congratulations if you have made it through your first 13 weeks. I am going to start having to see you every three weeks instead of four and you will have a sonogram at ALL of those. We will test your for gestational diabetes next time I see you. I will have Sally call and give you instructions closer to that date. But, the question is do you want to go back to work or do you want family medical leave?

Kate shook her head. "I don't think I can stand to not be working much longer. I keep sniping at Rick for no reason other than he is there. I need to feel of use."

Dr. Carlson nodded her head in sympathy. "I remember feeling that way when I was pregnant. You can go to work and occasionally go on the scene but remember you need to stay in a safe environment. No gun battles, no need for a bullet proof vest, no high speed chases. If you can't abide by that I will demand desk duty. And, if you over do it, I will put you on bed rest for the duration of the pregnancy. Your children are more resilient than you know, but they are also fragile in ways you can't understand."

With that Dr. Carlson stood up and stuck out a hand to assist Kate. Kate rolled her eyes, as she didn't need help yet, but once the assistance was there. It was welcome.

Kate left the office feeling thankful that Rick hadn't been there. He would have been asking thousands of unnecessary questions that won't be able to be answered yet.

Alexis met her in the lobby and walked with her outside. "Thanks for letting me see the sonogram. I know the doctor says only one extra per visit. So, what did she say?"

"She said I can go back to work which I will tomorrow. Since you took the day away from classes, let's go baby shopping." Kate grabbed Alexis by the hand and crawled into their waiting town car.

"Doesn't dad want to pick out the furniture with you?"

"Yes, and then we will have ten thousand things we don't need. I want to do a pre-emptive shopping spree to gain a few necessities and get a better idea of what I am doing. Your dad was showing me everything on his computer the other night. After 10 minutes I felt like my brain was going to explode. But with the techie kid with me, I can shop with a reasonable human being. We can take photographs of what I want and then you and he can shop together later. Deal?"

Alexis felt flattered that Kate included her on such a monumental thing. Baby shopping didn't have to include siblings, but Kate wanted her there. She wanted her input and she had wanted her at the sonogram. Alexis' eyes teared up so she looked out the window trying to hide her sadness.

Kate shoulder bumped her. "Little Castle, you still don't get to hold out on me. What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about mother. How many times do you think I could have had this experience with my own mother if she hadn't made the other decision?"

Kate's face was blank. Alexis didn't know if Kate didn't understand her implication or that Kate didn't know that Meredith had multiple abortions. "Lex, I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"How could you? It isn't your fault that my mother can't seem to figure out how birth control works. My mother's idea of safe sex means no one winds up with strained muscles or excessive bruising. Let's just say it this way, Gram is almost a nun in comparison to my mother. Why do you think I spend so little time in California? I can't stand to know about that side of her life especially since she has a bad habit of not shutting doors."

Kate tried not to laugh at Alexis' tirade, but failed. "I am so sorry, but the mental images you were bringing up are too disgustingly funny. Can I blame it on the hormones? I don't think normally I would find it funny."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "It's either that or two weeks at home alone with dad made you a little nuts."

* * *

><p><em>The Castle Loft Mid-Afternoon<em>

Alexis and Kate came through the door carrying an assortment of things for the babies. Alexis wanted to be the first to buy something so Kate allowed her to pick. She chose to buy a set of baby monitors so that Kate and Rick could listen in to the children in a separate room. Kate had gone practical: diaper champ, bathing tub, baby towels that had animals on them so that the baby would be swaddled in an elephant, duck, cuddly bear or flower.

Alexis had chided the choice of the flower, but Kate secretly hoped at least one of the twins would be a girl. They had photographed three different crib choices. Kate had decided that a changing table was a complete was as she watched a woman trying to test her infant on one. Kate's heart twisted in knots of fear waiting for the tot to fall. They would be using a bed or a floor. She had made lots of observations in her notebook and her camera had no space left. The most rewarding moment was watching a mom with a set of twins that were 5 months old. Kate had held a conversation with this complete stranger about twins for almost an hour. It was almost like by being pregnant with multiples you were a member of a club. She had learned all sorts of things. Buy most of the clothes with snaps that can go down the front and legs because there will be moments that you only have one hand; the other will be occupied with the other child. Twins have a language all their own even when they are considered too young to speak. Kate watched that set of twins purposefully distract their mother for one another to grab items. She had been impressed and frightened by that.

Kate reluctantly sat down on the couch to remove her shoes, a trick that was becoming more difficult by the day. Her lower back sighed; the relief instantly overtook her senses. The scary part was she hadn't worn anything she called a heel in forever and yet what she was wearing still made her legs and feet hurt. This is why ugly shoes were made, for example Birkenstocks. There is not an uglier shoe on the planet, well except for those running shoes that look like gloves you wear on your feet, but Alexis convinced her to try one on today. She couldn't wait to put on more appropriate socks to be wearing those hideous shoes again. She bought 4 pairs to go with a wide variety of clothing colors for work. Babies apparently kill your desire to remain superiorly fashionable.

Alexis disappeared to the kitchen to get two bottled waters. She arrived back in the great room to see Kate fast asleep sitting up on the couch. She disappeared into the master bedroom and requisitioned a few pillows. She placed one down for Kate's head and slid her down to it. Once she had her flat on her back, she slipped the other underneath her knees just like the twin mom recommended. Kate's face grew visibly more relaxed with these small adjustments. Alexis quietly moved their packages aside and called her dad. She hoped he would be through with his meeting at Hyperion Press.

"Hey, Dad, when are you coming home?"

Alexis sadly listened to her father list all the things he still had to get done before he could head home.

"I guess I will have to see you next time. I missed my two daytime classes, but I have to make up the lab time tonight so I am about to leave. I love you."

She loved the happy sound of his voice. She gathered her few things and retreated from the loft. She missed home. College isn't something she would regret, but her whole world had been turned upside down. She had yet to run into anyone she had known more than a few weeks. She gained new friends daily, but what do you do when what you really want is to sit and have comfort food with someone who you don't have to explain yourself. Failing one physics test last week had sent her into a funk she still hadn't managed to survive. Breaking up with Ashley was worse, but the more she thought about it the more she knew it was only by a small amount. Her love for Ashley had been much stronger than his for her.

She rode the elevator to the first floor, waved to her favorite doorman and called a cab. As she slipped on to the seat she noticed a man wearing a Denver Broncos ball cap. She had seen him more than once today. She photographed him without him seeing her just as the taxi drove away.

She sent his image to Esposito not wanting to disturb her dad.

_**Espo, dad said if I ever needed to just text. I am sending a photo. This man has been seen outside the drs office, BabiesRus and now the loft. Who is he? Should I be worried?**_


	16. Chapter 16

Note to the Readers: I have become tired of the petty commentary from those who don't bother publishing or creating an account. The most recent one complained that I don't use contractions enough…Seriously. You are complaining about contractions. This goes back to not having enough to do in your life that you have to find something so insignificant about which to complain. Yes, Gina isn't being smart, but she is a fun villain.

Anyway, I don't know if I will manage to post anything tonight as it is Monday and if I don't post prior to Castle, it won't be until tomorrow. Maybe I will just write a short one.

The reviews, favs and alerts I have been getting are dearly appreciated. Thanks to everyone; you make my life easier and brighter.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. Castle belongs to other more talented individuals.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

_12__th__ Precinct_

Kate and Castle strolled in exactly at 8. Her skin still seemed paler than usual, but the boys knew morning sickness strikes more with jolting movements. The car ride had been less than stellar, pot holes appeared in roads that had not had one in years. Kate sat at her desk and rested her head in her hands breathing slowly.

"You okay KB?" Espo asked worriedly.

"Yeah. The Phenergan will kick in soon. So what's new?"

"This is." He handed her a print of the photographer from the loft that Alexis had sent.

"I saw him several times yesterday. Who is he?"

"I thought we would find out, but you need to sit and monitor, not perform the interview."

Kate followed Esposito into Interrogation 2. She sat in the observation room as he entered to sit across from the photographer.

"Mr. Polecki, I have a few questions for you, but the one I demand an answer for is this…Why are you stalking an NYPD detective?"

Polecki took his ball cap off and rubbed his head. He scratched his chin and stared at Esposito sizing the Cuban up. "I am not stalking her; I am on assignment for a client."

"Who is the client?"

"I bet you know who the client is without me saying. Technically I would be breaching my contract with her by telling you so why don't you ask and I admit instead."

"Black Pawn Publishing…Gina Cowan."

"I told you that you already knew." Polecki said smugly.

Esposito grew visibly angry so he stood and stretched over the table at the much smaller man.

"What is she seeking to prove?"

"She wants to prove that the 3rd Mrs. Castle sleeps around. I hate to tell her this, but I have been following the 3rd Mrs. Castle for a while now and Mrs. Castle isn't interest in anyone. I even paid a male model to put the moves on her. She dismissed him so fast it made him feel insulted. I was trying to get one of the first pregnancy bulge shots because no one has one. But anyway, Ms. Cowan offered me a deal I couldn't refuse to try."

Esposito walked out of the room to get a cup of coffee and talk to Kate. He left Polecki thinking about the conversation, but unsure of what was coming next. Kate met Espo as he stepped out the door.

"I need to talk to him Javi."

"Do you really think that is in anyone's best interest?"

"Yes, actually I do. Do you want to sit with me or get your coffee?"

Esposito let his shoulders slump as an attempt at giving in but he didn't trust her to be alone with this slime ball.

"Hello Mr. Polecki," as she entered and too the chair directly opposite of him. "I was wondering if you could help me sort out some these details that you were so vague on with my associate. For example, why is it so important to Mrs. Cowan to humiliate me by proving I am cheating?"

"I don't know, but I will say this. Much of our conversation was legal. I would say that Mr. Castle needs to read over any document that he and Ms. Cowan have in common. Somewhere in there, she gets a payday if you have cheated. I don't know how, but she has a goal in mind. I am even pretty sure it isn't getting him back in her bed. This is about money or power. Or maybe, it could be both."

Kate nodded her head and wrote a few notes. "What happens to you if you fail?"

"She claims I still get my deal I just can't make millions off that photograph, but it wasn't one I wasn't interested in anyway. Cheating celebs are a dime a dozen. A new celebrity recently married and pregnant that is camera shy, that growing physique of yours is worth more than the adultery shot any day."

Kate smiled. "What kind of offer did she make you?"

"She promised to publish a book of my artistic photography. I doubt she will regardless of what I find. Black Pawn is not into publishing art. They never have been. I think I am going to shop my book elsewhere."

Kate sighed. Dealing with Gina is getting old, but at least on this one she sees an easy outcome Gina doesn't.

"Can I try offering an alternate deal?" Kate said quietly.

"Does it get me out of being arrested?"

"You weren't arrested; you were brought in for questioning. And, you won't be arrested for following me this time. You happened to scare my daughter. At least I can alleviate her fears and life will go on as what I think of as normal. I was wondering how would you like to get the shot of me you want voluntarily and maybe connected to Castle's newest publisher at Hyperion?"

Polecki's eyes bulged a bit. "Why would you do this for me?"

"The photograph would let Gina know that her game isn't a secret because you would sell it to multiple tabloids. The connection with the publisher doesn't guarantee you anything other than the chance to share you work and allow them to decide if it is worthy of printing."

Polecki rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Do you think they would really look at my work? I don't want someone to print it unless they see something in it. Ms. Cowan's offer felt empty because she didn't care what she was publishing."

"Rick would no more than I would, but he can usually talk people into almost anything."

Polecki smiled. "I guess the only question I have for you is, do you think Mr. Castle would mind being in your photograph?"

Polecki walked with Kate to a large window looking down on the city. Rick came up behind her to pull her back into him. She shy looked over her shoulder at him smiling. "That's perfect. That's the shot I want that is if it's okay with you."

"We will get your camera for you and we can do this again. Isn't that okay with you Rick?"

Castle looked incredulously at his wife. "If you say so."

While Esposito arranged for Polecki to get his personal effects back and to fill out paperwork. Kate explained the situation to Rick.

"At least we know where to look."

Rick called Ron, his lawyer while Kate took one of her hundreds of bathroom breaks.

"Ron, you need to sift through all my older documents with Gina from the divorce decree to the agreements on Derek Storm. Somewhere there is a clause that Kate's infidelity can cause a payday for Gina." Ron agreed.

"Rick, I have one question for you. At any point did Gina have you sign an agreement that said she could override your decisions if you proved to repeatedly make the same poor judgment?

"Yes, why?" Rick couldn't imagine why that would be troublesome at this point. He sought out council on most decisions. He never skipped research, nor did he forgo giving an idea some time before setting it in motion.

"I think that is our answer. Your first two marriages were destroyed by infidelity. If your third is as well, then maybe the fault is with your decision making skills, not the wives."

Rick's heart almost stopped in his chest. The attorney had a point. How does the old saying go, 'Fool me once…' He knew that Kate wouldn't cheat. Sitting in LA, the desire for him radiated from her body yet, she had managed to walk into her bedroom and shut the door. Kate may be many things, but unfaithful is not one of them.

"I can't remember which document is was, but it was before our divorce. It has to do with Derek Storm. She had it drawn up because I was drinking like a pissed fish."

Polecki returned with his camera and started finding the best lighting.

Kate returned. She relished the feeling of Rick's hands gripping her rounding belly. Polecki took several shots of them rubbing her tummy and looking into each other's eyes or sometimes out the window. Kate gave him their phone number and address asking that when he was done with the tabloids, could she please purchase copies too. The photographer smiled and said they would receive some in the mail at no charge. He thanked the couple and left.

Kate and Rick stayed at the station the rest of the afternoon sifting through cold cases. There wasn't anything pressing so they looked for something that may be inspirational for Rick for them to work on together. At three o'clock Kate announced it was her departure time. She waved to Gates on her way out.

* * *

><p>The following morning when they arrived there were stacks of tabloids on her desk. Each one held a different photograph from yesterday's impromptu photo shoot.<p>

Rick's phone had begun to ring incessantly by 7 am. Gina couldn't call, but they had left her employees off the no-contact list. That mistake would be rectified shortly.

Meanwhile, Gina's office staff were cowering behind closed doors whenever possible. Stephen decided today he couldn't handle this. His allergy to strawberries caused hives. He made sure that he had a strawberry yogurt for brunch so that he could go home while suffering from this odd condition of unknown origin. The origin was unknown to Gina. He knew that Benadryl would cure him quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Ron Stone's Law Offices 9pm<em>

Stone quietly read over each contract that Rick had signed with Gina over the years. He had nearly given up, until he found an addendum to a contract that he signed maybe two years before his marriage to Gina. It gave all literary and publishing decisions to his editor if his decision making skills were proven to be deficient. Ron reread the wording multiple times. Gina was right. If Kate ever cheated, she could declare all of Rick's recent decisions to be null and void. But, then he read the addendum further. She had not considered that he might have changed publishers or editors, because in fact he gives whoever is the current editor of his work at that time the power of attorney over such decisions. If Kate cheated, Gina gained nothing. She had failed to read page 10.

He smiled to himself as he faxed that page to her. He swore that he could hear her angry screams even 15 miles away.


	17. Chapter 17

Note to the Readers: This one isn't particularly long. I am cold, tired and thinking of calling it an early night. My twins don't appear to think cooperating is necessary

The reviews, favs and alerts I have been getting. Thanks to everyone; you make my life easier and brighter.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. Castle belongs to other more talented individuals.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

_Castle Loft_

Kate struggles to the couch in the early morning half-light. She keeps having a sharp pain and can't decide whether or not to alarm Rick. She decides to distract herself with television searching for something to distract and relax. AMC has Notorious playing. She readily admits that Cary Grant and Ingrid Berman are worth watching no matter what film it is. She curls up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her gripping rubbing the top of her stomach as it seems to help a little. She becomes so engrossed that she doesn't notice Martha watching her from the foyer. Martha leaves her shoes by the front door and watches Kate as she continually repositions trying to find comfort. Martha smiles. She knows that Kate maybe fighting with deciding whether or not what is wrong is serious. She walks to the kitchen opens the pantry to find the small supply of medicines that are tucked away for kitchen use. She finds the bottle of Pepto Bismal she bought knowing this occasion was coming. She pours a glass of wine of her own and carries both to the couch.

"Cheers." Martha says as she clinks the bottle to her glass and hands Kate the bottle.

"Bottoms up, darling. Trust me."

She sat with an arm around Kate giving her comfort as the medicine did its job. Slowly Kate relaxed into Martha, head on her shoulder. In less than an hour, Kate lies quiet and sleeping on the couch with her head in Martha's lap. Martha runs her fingers through her hair. There were so many times in her youth that she had wished to give Rick a sibling, but God only granted her one child. Daughters are such a lovely thing; she wished for one thousands of times knowing it was the impossible. But, yet here she has one in her lap. She didn't raise her, but there is a bond to Kate she just can't explain. When she came in the door from her late night, she knew Kate's problem without asking. She knew when she hurt physically and when she felt fragile. Her son had the same skills, but what he failed to understand Martha had always known these things about Kate since the first time she stayed with them. She pushed her son to date after Kate had told him she wasn't ready because she knew she had to feel a push to get her to change. Jealousy is a mean motivator, but it doesn't fail.

She slipped Kate's head off of her lap and on to a pillow. Her fatigue wears on her more than it used to; she may be aging well, but she misses being able to stay up all night without feeling like a train wreck. She plucks the few copies of the tabloids she has purchased on the coffee table so that they would be the first thing Kate would see upon waking. Martha doubted that Rick would move them even though it was likely he would wake before Kate. She had heard of Mr. Polecki and what Gina had asked him to do. She loved Kate's response. He did get photographs of her in the arms of a man. It just so happened to be her husband and they were displaying a small baby bump that was beginning to grow at an alarming rate. Martha sighed heading toward the stairs. She could hardly wait the few more weeks until they knew if they were boys, girls or one of each. She slowly made her way up thankful that she had another week before the construction begins.

* * *

><p><em>Gates' Office 8 am<em>

Gates was perusing the tabloids behind the New York Times. It wouldn't do to have her staff know that she had purchased or even read these rags. It would be worse if they realized she did this weekly whether or not her favorite detective and author were in there. She peered at their photograph one more time. The happiness radiating from them in the photograph is not something you can fake. She knew she had helped by being an obstacle and now she assisted with being supportive.

The phone on her desk shattered the quiet of her office.

"Gates."

"Captain, Kate had a bad night. I can't say when or if we will make it to the station."

Gates masked her worry as best she could. "Is she alright or is it serious?"

"Remember that supply kit you bought for Kate as a present. Well, she now will be using it if last night is any indicator. Mom supplied the Pepto last night. I think Kate believed it was more serious. She didn't wake me but left me to sleep as she worried alone. Fortunately for both of us, my mother still leads the party girl's life and came home in the wee hours to find Kate on the couch in pain."

Gates was relieved it was such a little thing, but she knew it must not have felt little to Kate if she were up and alone. She had often thought their living arrangements odd, but today she was thankful that Martha was there. Posting shooting Kate needs a mother and a husband. She needs all the love and care she can get. An unscarred, undamaged Kate could have handled being shot, but the one she had been all of her years in the force had always been broken. She just hid it well. Her team knew. Montgomery knew. But, to the rest of the world she had been the best. Gates thought of Kate as somewhere between a marvel and a miracle. Maybe she was both.

She walked out to the bullpen. "Esposito, anything that comes in today, leave Kate out of it unless she comes in to work. She had a rough night. If she makes it in great, if she doesn't let's act like we don't know when she will be here. Just to be on the safe side, let's not leave all the paperwork for her either. Just a reasonable amount."

The boys nodded. "Have you seen the tabloids this morning?" Ryan asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I am well informed as to Kate's response to the photographer. I just wish we knew how Ms. Cowan was taking it."


	18. Chapter 18

Note to the Readers: This was not how I initially envisioned this chapter, but the more I thought about it...this is how it should go.

The reviews, favs and alerts I have been getting. Thanks to everyone; you make my life easier and brighter.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. Castle belongs to other more talented individuals.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

_Gina Cowan's Office_

Gina's assistant sat at his desk dreading the call. He knew she would ask for him to make his morning news run for the gossip rags and for whatever breakfast she deemed she needed. Her dry-cleaning would most certainly be picked up today as well. Stephen didn't know what was worse knowing that he would have to do these errands or that he would most likely be used as her mid-morning sex toy. It isn't that she was unattractive, but Stephen felt dirty for doing what she demanded. The first time he had slept with her, she had gotten him drunk. But, after that she more or less blackmailed him into it. On more than one occasion he considered quitting his dream of the big city and going home to Kansas. The farm might be boring, but he didn't get molested by the livestock.

At 10am when Stephen still had not heard the familiar buzz of her call, he knew that today would be different. She was definitely in her office and the door was shut. To his knowledge no one had entered or left. Gina Cowan sat alone in her office and was silent. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. Whatever his boss was up to, it wouldn't be good.

His thoughts were disturbed by her door opening.

She stuck her head out the door for a moment. "Stephen call my attorneys. I need to see them."

"I thought your private attorney quit."

"He did. I meant Black Pawn's attorneys. We have a situation brewing about Richard Castle's early works. Get them to meet me for lunch or an early afternoon meeting."

Stephen immediately called the firm on the phone. The secretary groaned as he explained his boss's demands. He and Beth commiserated on many, many occasions about his boss's behavior. Gina knew who was important enough to play nice in front of, but the hired help weren't. They were nobody.

"I can't make any promises, but I will see what I can do. I will definitely be able to get one of the partners over there but everyone else will have to be an underling. We have several cases at court today. I can't pull them out of court to meet with her. God, how I miss working with her father."

"Thank you Beth. I understand I just hope she will."

"Honey, I have known her for far longer than you. Understanding is not in her vocabulary; however, I have heard through the grapevine that Sarah Schimming, one of the partners is looking for a personal assistant. Are you interested?"

"If I send over my resume' can you get me an interview? I will do you one better, I will try to make sure she is the partner that visits today."

"Beth, thank you."

"No Stephen, thank you. Working with the dragon lady for a year must be some kind of record."

As soon as he hung up the phone, Gina rang him. "Stephen come into my office for a moment."

He stood up. Straightened his clothing and took a deep breath. He tried not to look terrorized when he walked through her office door.

"First, I want you to move these boxes to the conference room for that meeting you are arranging. Then order me something for lunch and pick up a couple of bottles of wine and a bottle of scotch, top shelf."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You know how much I hate it when you call me that."

"I mean it with respect."

She nodded that respect was important. She decided to let it go for now. He hefted the first two boxes and carried them out her door. He sat them on the back table of the room. Curiosity got the better of him. He lifted the lid. It was a stack of correspondence with Rick Castle starting at the beginning of his career. He found a pink sticky flagging out of one of the files. He opened the file to an email.

**Ms. Cowan, thank you for this opportunity. You won't regret it. I promise that Rick Castle and Derek Storm will be loyal to the end. We will be staying with Black Pawn until I am no more as my mother would say. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate that you selected my work for printing. Thank you again for dinner. **

**Rick Castle**

Stephen was stunned. Ms. Cowan elicited these kinds of emails from burgeoning authors daily. He knew because it was his responsibility to respond, print and file them. It had never crossed his mind that she treated those words as binding. He needed to push for that interview today.

He returned to her office to pick up two more boxes. He took a good look at the stack. There were ten in all. The dates on the boxes ranged from Castle's earliest publication until this current year. He carried the boxes knowing deep inside that he was a traitor to other writers.

As he finished he ordered one of her favorite lunches and went to run the errands she had requested. He stopped to drop off the dry cleaning even though it wasn't on his list of to-dos for the day. He knew she would be angry if he didn't. From there he headed for the wine & spirits shop around the corner from the Italian restaurant that was making her lunch. But, as he stood waiting for the pedestrian crossing sign to change he looked at the news stand. He stared at the photograph of Rick and Kate on the front of the Tattler. He had met Castle several times over the year. He had always been courteous and even agreed to read one of his books if he ever finished one. He hated Ms. Cowan and her bullying tactics. He hated that she made nice people into victims and that something as little as an appreciative email could be made into a legal weapon in her view.

As he crossed the street he passed a cyber-cafe' on the way to get the wine. He stopped and debated. It would only take a minute or two. Stephen sat down at a terminal and pulled up , and posted an anonymous email to the site explaining what he had seen in the emails. Then he signed it. "If you are half the man I think you are, you will take this to your lawyers and leave trying to figure out who I am out of it."

Stephen took a deep breath as he stepped onto the sidewalk again. He smiled, feeling lighter. She couldn't beat everyone if all the good people worked together. He knew this would destroy him if it got out, yet he wasn't worried. Stephen quickly picked up the wine and scotch and then her meal. By the time he arrived back Gina was pacing in her office and angry. He placed her lunch in front of her on the desk without speaking. He knew that there was nothing he could say to alleviate the anger. He placed the new bottles of wine in her small refrigerator kept solely for that purpose in her office. He picked out a lovely red to go with her lunch. Opened the bottle to allow it to breathe, and went to the kitchenette to find the appropriate wine glass.

"Is there anything else Ms. Cowan?"

"Ms. Schimming will be here at 3. If you could make sure that coffee is made 15 minutes before and that no one disturbs our meeting. Yes, ma'am."

She raised her eyebrow in protest. With a sigh she pointed at the door, he walked toward it quickly. "Lock it won't you. We can't have anyone disturbing my dessert can we?"

Inwardly he groaned, "Ms. Cowan I would rather not if you don't mind."

"That is a problem Stephen; I do mind. " She leaned over the desk. "Come here."

Without thinking he immediately appeared in front of her.

"Stephen if you want to be a writer, you have to play the game by my rules. Lock the door and strip." His inner voice was screaming at him as he turned the lock. Someday he would quit being such a coward.

"Ms. Cowan, did you see today's tabloids?"

"No, why?"

"Mr. Castle and his wife are on the front of all of them."

"They are what?" She screamed. "Go, go now. I need a copy of each. Why didn't you buy them earlier? You knew I would need these."

Twenty minutes later Stephen sat at his desk listening to her rant to herself through the door. She was screaming. Clearly the articles and photographs annoyed her. He smiled, who knew this bombshell would literally keep him out of her grasp. At 2:30 she was still behind closed doors. He was certain of only a few things. She wasn't hurt; she was angry. She would need a new crystal clock and that he was hoping that he would not work here much longer. At 2:45 he made the coffee, 1 pot of caffeine and 1 without. He loaded a serving tray and arranged napkins the sugar bowl, the faux sugar and a small container of cream with the two carafes of coffee. He had the pastry shop send over a few luxuries for their meeting. He made sure everything was perfect. At precisely 3 a middle aged woman in a power suit he had never seen before walked in carrying a brief case. She had sharp eyes, but a disarming smile. Three junior partners trailed her.

"Could you please tell Ms. Cowan that Ms. Schimming is here to see her?"

"I certainly will, but let me take you to the conference room first." Stephen led them to the conference room and prevented them to get near Gina's office. They would not hear if she threw anything else or screamed again.

He walked purposefully back to his desk and rang her end of the line. "Ms. Cowan, the lawyers are here. I escorted them to the conference room. Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

She hung up without a response. He watched and waited. A few minutes later, Gina exited. You would not have to know her to see she was seething with anger.

Hours passed. Stephen watched from his desk. He periodically went and refilled the coffee and the cream. Ms. Schimming and her associates made a point of saying thank you. Ms. Cowan ignored his presence. As the afternoon wore into evening, Ms. Cowan left the meeting and slammed the door to her office. He smiled quietly.

"Is it Stephen?" he heard from behind him. Ms. Schimming was standing with her briefcase ready to leave.

"Yes, ma'am it is."

"Beth said you are interested in being someone else's personal assistant. Is this true?"

He nodded a little shyly.

"I think I have your resume'. I will be in touch. Don't disappear. You may wish to give your two weeks' notice. You cans start on the 10th unless, of course, you find yourself available beforehand. It was nice meeting you.'' She shook his hand and left. He looked at the clock and wondered how much longer Ms. Cowan would be locked in her office. Judging by how angry she was when she left her meeting, it would be a long time.

He tapped on the door prior to entering. "Ms. Cowan, I am preparing to leave for the day. What can I do for you?"

"Before you go, arrange for those boxes to be delivered to the lawyer's offices in the morning. Ms. Schimming is under the impression that I am being unrealistic expecting Rick to turn over all the Derek Storm rights to me as he seemed to wish time and time again in his communications with me. She said that it was my dime. If I wanted to fight a losing battle, she would gladly lead the charge, but to expect to not win. Can you believe that?" She sighed. "Open that scotch for me and bring me two glasses."

He did what he was told. She filled both glasses and handed Stephen one, but he politely decline. "Ms. Cowan, as I have said before, I am not comfortable with this."

"Get comfortable or get out." He nodded, sat down the glass and walked toward the door.

"Do you want my two weeks' notice or you would you prefer I didn't show tomorrow?" He almost didn't duck fast enough to miss the glass of scotch. "I guess this is goodbye then. Please mail my last check." He picked up the few personal items he had at work and left. He did send a text to Black Pawn's delivery company, but that was more for his new boss than his old.


	19. Chapter 19

Note to the Readers: I had a call while at school today. One of the twins had an allergic reaction to something, The good news is that she is fine and I get a day off tomorrow to spend here with her. As I suffer through My Little Ponies, Strawberry Shortcake, et al I will write. I hope to get a lot written tomorrow as most days I get to write for 2 hours to 3 hours with constant interruptions.

The reviews, favs and alerts I have been getting. Thanks to everyone; you make my life easier and brighter.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. Castle belongs to other more talented individuals.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

_Castle Loft_

Kate spent the morning asleep, but by mid-afternoon she felt fine. She woke on the couch to the sound of the clicking of Rick's keyboard. He was leaning his back onto the couch for support while sitting on the floor. She lay quietly watching her husband with his severe bed head typing diligently. She leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck.

"Good morning."

"Actually it's afternoon." Rick looked at the time on his laptop. "To be precise, it is 3:15. Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Kate stretched as best she could in her current position and sat up. "I think I could eat, but I want mild. Mac and cheese sounds good and a glass of chocolate milk."

Rick grinned. "I guess the spicy food demon finally kicked in?"

She rolled her eyes. "I think that more likely it was the wasabi with the sushi for the snack then followed with Thai for dinner. I might have been a eating a little too spicy. I am still not sure if it was heartburn, gas or both."

He laughed. "Why don't we do spicy lunches and mild dinners, starting tomorrow; I think today should just be mild period."

"Yes, mother hen, you might be right." She hated that he was the practical one in this. It went against her instincts, but she knew he was right. Her cravings were overriding her sense of reason. As he stood, he handed her the tabloids and walked over to the kitchen to begin cooking.

She quietly read the articles that went with the photographs. The photographs were intimate and sweet. The articles were syrupy sweet descriptions of what the press supposed was their relationship. Some speculated that it was love at first sight, which wasn't terribly far from the truth. Some suggested they had been secret lovers for years. Kate began laughing at some of the speculations. One had them have clandestine meetings at several hotels in New York. Each time and date listed was for crime scenes. One suggested that Kate's shooting was the catalyst. The truth was she wasn't sure. LA had a lot to do with it, her shooting, solving her mother's murder, an undercover kiss that she couldn't shake, but mostly it was the little things. He brought her coffee and made her eat. He cared to make her talk when she should and distracted her when the world became too much. Unlike everyone else, he was always there. _Always._

Rick finished her lunch and brought it to the couch. She ate with him cuddled next to her. She loved how he now had an arm wrapped around her and the other hand sitting on her growing belly. "One day, I will feel a kick or a flutter and it will be such an amazing thing. I remember the first time I felt Alexis kick. It was the tiniest little poke, but it was solid and real. That was the first day I felt like a father. It may be the happiest moment of my life, well until the twins do their part. Then I will have another moment to challenge it. "

"I thought our wedding was the happiest moment." She said with a slight pout.

"No, I said our wedding was the greatest gift you could give me, but I was wrong; it's the second greatest. Our children will be the greatest. However, the way you moan my name certainly comes in a close third." He gave her his best cocky grin.

She took a final bite of her meal and put her bowl down on the table. She snuggled deeper into his arms and nuzzled his neck with her nose. "So, how long until Mom comes home?"

"She called earlier to make sure you were still feeling better. When I told her you hadn't moved, she said that she was glad you were alright. She has a class she is teaching until 8 pm and said she would see us sometime after that unless someone decided to call her to make plans. She even hinted that she knew who that someone might be. I believe we have the loft to ourselves for at least 4 more hours."

Kate nuzzled his neck and then whispered in his ear, "I wonder what we could do to entertain ourselves?"

He pulled her into his lap to make kissing easier. His hands busied themselves with the buttons on the front of her shirt as the kisses deepened. After all the buttons were undone she helped him slip out of his t-shirt.

She loved how passionate their loving making was and how varied. Sometimes it was intense and fast others it was almost a worship service. She already knew this time was one of the latter. He was taking his time kissing her neck touching her all over.

He enjoyed the power over her body. She thrilled at his touch and he could see it in the trembles and the flush of the skin. She didn't hide her reactions, if anything she made sure he was aware of his effect. As he leaned her back on the couch to assist with her pants he noticed a puzzled expression that passed over her face. It was only a second, but he noticed. He teased her as he slid her lace panties down and then stepped out of his flannel pajama bottoms. He then began kissing up from her navel but as he put more of his weight above her that same puzzled/worried look appeared.

"Kate, do you want to be on top?"

"Want has nothing to do with this. I am not comfortable. I have an extra weight sitting on my chest and stomach that makes my back hurt. I shouldn't be big enough for this."

He smiled and pulled her to the floor in front of the fireplace that he started on a low setting.

"If anything hurts or causes discomfort, I want to stop."

She didn't respond as she took him fully on the first thrust. She closed her eyes and arched her back. Clearly, whatever the problem she didn't have it at the moment. He loved seeing her like this. He felt her need building. When she looked into his eyes, there was no fear or shyness. Their connection that they had building theory was tenfold at moments like this. She arched her back one more time as she climaxed taking him with her.

She slid to curl into his side. "Definitely need to be on top these days. Thank you for the mood lighting. I didn't need the heat, but I love seeing how you look by firelight."

"The view from below wasn't half bad either." He kissed the top of her head. "As your body changes shape, we will have to make adjustments and toward the end, this may become a happy memory for a few months. But, they will be worth it." He nuzzled the top of her head with his nose.

"When we move to the hotel, can we take your office chair? It has a great angle that I think we can use quite often." She said kissing his bare chest.

He gave her butt a squeeze. "As long as that chair will be used for more than my writing, I will gladly relocate it wherever you wish.

She smiled. "I can't wait until next week; the beginning of the renovations for our home and the next sonogram."

"I am not missing this one for anybody. This one is important."

She nodded. "I wouldn't want you to miss it. We can find out what sex they are together. Does it bother you that I hope that at least one of them is a little girl?"

"I would love it even if bother were little girls. The important thing is that I am starting a family with the only woman who has made me into who I wished I could be all along. You are my better half. You are my home. _Always_.

Kate leaned in and kissed his mouth. "You are my Always too. You may have been from before I knew you. That day reading your fan mail together when you read me so well, your ability to see beyond my false front and bravado; you saw the real me. You knew I was broken and you believed in me anyway."

"You are as emotionally wrecked as I have been by many different things; some self-inflicted and others contributed as well. Without the stability of my mother and my daughter, I would have had as many noticeable scars as you do. I wish I had found you earlier, because then we could have done this together."

"Or I could have accidentally destroyed all three of you in a stupid quest for justice that saves no one. By bringing mom's murderer down, I didn't save any lives. I may have cost more. I can't say I regret doing it, but I regret the damage I left everywhere. I am glad that it's over before we bring these two into the world." She says rubbing stomach lovingly.

Rick rolled over so they could look each other full in the face. "Kate, the only regrets I have are things that if I had done differently may have caused us to not get here. So, if I could do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Including a long term mistake with Gina?"

He sighed. "Even that. I think the way I ended it with her caused you to see me differently. I still have the flower you gave me that night."

"The magician's flower?"

He nodded. "It is the first thing that you gave me other than your time and your story. I knew I meant more to you than I had believed in a long time. When I left with Gina that summer, I fully expected to return to an engaged woman who didn't want me there because I caused a strain in her real relationship. So, I hid. I am sorry."

"Me too. How is our new website doing?"

"I haven't checked today." He sat up and stretched as far as he could with his foot sliding his laptop towards him. He opened it up to their page. They read over the blog and appreciated all the fan support. But, the email is what interested them the most. Stephen had used an anonymous email address so that it couldn't be tracked to him by his boss if they snooped his email however, he had signed his name. He wanted Rick to know it was him that sent the message. Rick wasn't sure if it was so that he could call in a favor later or just to establish the authenticity of the statement. Rick didn't wait beyond letting Kate read it before he called their lawyer, Ron Stone.

"Ron, I will send you every outgoing email I have ever sent her plus all of those I have received from her. I think this will be a costly fight, but one that we can win with time and honesty."

Kate could only hear Rick's side of the conversation. But, with Rick's facial reactions and his mild hums, she knew that Ron had only positive news to share. "I will do that and thanks. Call after you get the delivery and I will come see you if you have any questions."

While he was on the phone Kate chose to write a small entry of her own.

_**I hope all of you know how much your support means to Rick and me in this time. I appreciate how many of you have written in and how many have waved in public but still given us our privacy. I wish Gina and Meredith had both considered our privacy worth preserving. In the months ahead our privacy will be increasingly important to us and the health our children, but I promise we won't cut you out of our lives entirely. We will post frequently and Rick has proposed that I start and online open letter to the children starting with the day we find out their sexes so hopefully next week I will begin that letter. To all those who have sent in helpful information, you have my utmost thanks. Kate**_

Kate had not noticed that he was off the phone until he slid the laptop off her lap and closed it. He picked her up and sat her back in his lap facing him. He gently kissed her on the lips, but her response was anything but gentle. She nipped at his lower lip and down his jaw. She wasn't sure how many more months she was still be interested in doing this with her husband while she was pregnant. Many people had told her that the pregnancy would decrease her libido; her experience so far was the opposite which she found funny because hers was overactive at the start.


	20. Chapter 20

Note to the Readers: The Fanfiction site has been malfunctioning most of the morning. I hope it is working by the time this is ready to post.

The reviews, favs and alerts I have been getting. Thanks to everyone; you make my life easier and brighter.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. Castle belongs to other more talented individuals.

Chapter 20

_12__th__ Precinct_

Kate came in at 7 am this morning with a cup of tea and a bear claw. Rick had other business to attend to and would join her later. The boys' desks were not occupied as most of the floor was still empty.

She sighed heavily as she looked at the pile of paperwork. She arranged it in order of priority and started her work day. By the time the boys came in at 9 she had managed to rid her desk of at least half the stack.

Esposito sat in Rick's chair. "Where's the shadow?"

"Lawyer's, I think or maybe it was the new publisher. I can't remember which was first. He will be here around lunch, or if I am lucky, second breakfast."

"You are turning into a hobbit without the extra hair on your feet."

She rolled her eyes at Espo and whacked him with a stack of folders. Could you be so kind as to file these? I still have some paperwork to grind through this morning."

"Boss, that's good because we have a new case that we should have information on by 11." Ryan said from behind her.

Kate tried not to let it bother her, but her shoulders drooped as soon as Ryan told her about the case. They weren't late this morning because Gates told them to be. They were late because they were at a crime scene that someone felt she should not be invited to; would Gates do that to her? The longer she thought about it, the more she knew Gates had made the right call whether she liked it or not. Her stomach was still queasy. Her equilibrium and her natural balance were gone. She was more likely to contaminate a crime scene at this point than to help.

Esposito stalked off with the file folders and Ryan made an attempt to become busy with the new case. He knew he had put his foot in his mouth with that one, but didn't know how to fix it. Kate sighed and resumed the paperwork. She found that glancing at the clock frequently seemed to be making her mood worse. It felt like time was standing still. She could have sworn that Ryan and Espo had arrived a couple of hours ago when she looked at the clock and realized it had been less than half an hour. Paper work sucks! She stood and stretched, walked to the break room to fix another cup of tea and grabbed a donut from the box on the table. The beauty of being pregnant with twins was that she had to gain more weight than an average pregnancy, but with her frequently upset stomach a lot of the calories consumed in a day don't necessarily stay through digestion. Many don't. It's a sad fact, but she sees the perk of being able to eat anything that looks appetizing as it presents itself to her. Kate couldn't decide whether her diet was worse when she lived off peanuts, chocolate, coffee and skittle or now that she was pregnant and anything was a good meal. She shook these irrelevant thought out of her head as Ryan approached.

"We have the printed photographs, the initial reports and a few new facts to begin with, would you like to build the murder board?"

"Can you roll the board over? I will finish my tea and get right on it."

He nodded. He had expected her to snap at him or belittle him for his earlier stupidity. Even though Rick had helped keep her emotions balanced, there were still days where she was all claws and fangs. Paperwork tended to make it worse. He rolled the board over and stepped out of the way. He went to his desk to start on his pile of the paperwork. He refused to let her suffer through all of the paperwork. No one, no matter how grumpy, bitchy or hormonal they get will ever deserve that much torture.

She began with the timeline across the top, the name of the victim and then began to tag crime scene photographs to the board. As she labeled and sorted through details, Ryan silently resumed his normal position by her desk to begin to make sense of what they knew.

He leaned on the edge of the desk. When she sat beside him, she patted his hand to let him know they were okay.

"I am sorry. I wasn't thinking. I have been a bit distracted. Jenny thought she was pregnant. She took one of those pregnancy tests from the pharmacy and it confirmed. Two days later when she got to see her doctor, she had already begun her period. She miscarried in that short space in time. The doctor says that most likely it was never viable and that we should just try again. But for 48 hours I knew I was a father. It was everything I wanted." Ryan blew all the air out of his lungs slowly trying to regain composure.

"How is Jenny taking it?"

"Surprisingly well. She said it was just her body's way of preparing for the real thing. She wants to continue trying without any time in between. I want to wait a little."

"Why do you want to wait?"

Ryan shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe I am just scared this will happen again."

"When I was told by the doctor that I was pregnant, it was really too early to call it that. They don't even call them embryos at that point, but I had gone to the doctor because of pain I was having. They thought and found multiple tumors. I was just lucky that they were fibroids. I am okay and will be okay. But, those few days I thought I might have cancer. I was afraid my life was over and I had just started being with Rick. I was kicking myself for wasting 4 years. I don't want to waste anything anymore."

Ryan intertwined his fingers with her. "I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't, but my point is don't let a little fear hold you back from something great. Rick could have lost me and it would have been over. Anything could happen to either one of you at any time. Don't waste the life you have." She squeezed his hand and smiled over his shoulder. Rick had been listening to the quiet exchange. She didn't fear his jealousy.

"Hey Ryan. I brought lunch. Anyone interested?" Rick lifted his two large bags.

"Do I smell hot wings and fries?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"Yes, and I brought extra ranch and blue cheese dressing. Where's Espo?"

"The filing he had should have only taken 15 minutes. He must be with Lanie."

Rick sent Espo a text and headed for the break room. He didn't have to turn to look. He knew Ryan and Kate were in lock step behind him.

By the time the paper plates and napkins were on the table, Esposito and Lanie had joined them. Rick grabbed the bag behind him and handed everyone their favorite canned soda. Kate couldn't believe he brought her an IBC rootbeer in the bottle. It made her look like she was drinking a beer, but then, knowing her husband that was exactly why he did it. Messing with people was still a hobby for him.

Gates came in quietly during their meal. Rick offered her a seat and a plate which she politely decline, but she returned momentarily handing Kate the tums from her desk.

"You really want to eat about 4 of these now to get ahead of the food."

Kate looked at her questioningly but did as she was told. An hour later, Kate understood the Captain's thoughts. She stood in front of the murder board with a growing case of heartburn. She was chewing tums like breath mints at the moment. She tried to focus on the task at hand but the sensation was very distracting.

The phone on her desk rang. "Hi Dr. Parish. Yes, okay. I will be right down."

"Rick do you want to come watch the autopsy or do you want to sit here and write?"

He stood up. "I haven't been with you most of the day; I am staying with you."

As soon as the elevator doors closed she kissed him. It wasn't sweet and it was far from innocent. "When we are done with Lanie do you want to come home for naptime?" she asked. She knew his answer before she asked, but she wanted to hear him say it anyway.

"So is this the kind of napping that requires no clothing or is it the kind where we actually sleep?"

"I was thinking the foremost first followed by the latter."

He grinned. "It's a twofer deal. I will take it."

Martha arrived home to Kate and Rick working together in the kitchen. They were so in sync that it vaguely looked like dancing. She marveled at how well those to meshed once they managed to get out of that mire they had stuck themselves in for 4 long years. Kate made fresh squeezed lemonade as Rick continued tossing a very large Caesar salad. He carried the salad to the table and kissed his mother.

"The broiled salmon will be ready in a moment. If you need to freshen up this is your time."

"No, but I could use a bottle of Rose' to go with dinner."

"It's already breathing. The lemonade is for Kate."

He served the salmon and Kate brought a warm bread basket filled with buttered yeast rolls.

Their quiet evening at home was pleasant and warm. Rick retreated to his office to write while Martha and Kate had another evening watching television.

"Darling, there are still a thousand channels of nothing to watch. Suggestions?"

Kate thought for a moment. "How about Hopscotch? I need a good laugh and Walter Matthau tormenting Ned Beatty repeatedly is such fun."

By the time Matthau was traveling through Europe visiting old contacts, Kate was sound asleep with her head in Martha's lap again. Most mother-in-laws would tire of the presumption. Martha welcomed it. Even though Rick and Kate didn't need her, they did NEED her. Kate loved her son and was going to be the mother of his second set of children. Kate may have been independent. Pregnancy has made her allow pampering. Martha had always enjoyed getting others to self-indulge. She thought about possibly having a mother-daughter-granddaughter spa day soon. Kate and Alexis both tend to put off caring for their bodies that way, but she suspected that she could convince them that this was the time for a new family tradition, the occasional healthy women's spa day. She smiled and picked up her phone to text her idea to Alexis. This needed to include all the Castle girls or it wouldn't be as much fun.


	21. Chapter 21

Note to the Readers: Today is the anniversary of my father-in-law dying which believe it or not is what kicked off all the stress at work. Apparently taking off a week to travel to see the family and assist with the funeral arrangements, the grandfather that had a stroke and had to have constant care and finding a way to make my mother-in-law more financially secure so she didn't have to worry about the bank taking her house isn't acceptable to my principal. That was two years ago, yet she mentions it to me every time we have a small family emergency like when my daughter had the allergic reaction and had to be rushed to the doctor on Thurs. Anyway, I suspect my angst dealing with my husband and his emotions have dictated some of today's story line. However, it does make for more Caskett which I can never complain about feeling the need to write.

The reviews, favs and alerts I have been getting. Thanks to everyone; you make my life easier and brighter.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. If I did Andrew Marlowe would have already had our beloved couple getting on with a life together and stop all of this stupid jealousy/misunderstanding garbage. Yes Marlow, it is getting very TIRESOME. To quote Stana, "It's time to let them say I love you, get married and start having little Castle babies."

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

12th Precinct

Kate has been working steadily for most of the week. Gates has not only noticed that Kate has chosen to do less strenuous work, but that she hasn't balked at any specific requests Gates made. She didn't complain about missing a crime scene which obviously hurt. She could see the drooping shoulders and the sad smile Kate wore as well as anyone. What was worse, she knew how it felt. When the case finally had interrogations, Gates decided to allow Kate to take the lead, but she wanted to be the partner in the room. Rick was back with his lawyer. She was not entirely sure what the latest developments were. Gina had not been making many public statements, nor had Kate complained of further harassment. Gates smiled inwardly knowing that she had brought an end to that.

The boys led their suspect into the bullpen. He was less than frightening in his horn-rimmed glasses, tweed coat and bow tie; he looked more like a bookworm than a killer. His thin frame and beady little eyes gave the impression of a cornered mouse. Gates and Kate sat across from him.

"Could you explain how your fingerprints came to be at our crime scene?" Kate inquired blandly.

"Of course I can. I forgot to wear gloves when I beat her with my cane. You wouldn't believe the screams." He said it all so mild manneredly that at first Gates thought he was joking. Kate, however, felt it was a genuine statement.

"Why did you kill your neighbor?"

He sighed. "I am the victim here. She and her boyfriend would play loud music at all times of the day and night. And their fights were even louder. I once went over to ask them to keep it down. Only it wasn't a fight. When the boyfriend opened the door, he was wearing nothing but an irritating smirk and a condom. He shoved me from the doorway so I called the police. That was pointless. The policeman that spoke to them was a friend of the boyfriend. He made some joke about my jealousy and then left."

"I tell you what I need you to do. Mr. Davis, I need you to write down everything that happened in order. Give your full account of what led up to the killing and then describe her death on paper. This will be your official statement." Kate handed him the proper forms on a clipboard and a pen.

"Could someone bring me a coffee while I fill this out or maybe water or a coke? I have been very thirsty while I was waiting." His pleading eyes motivated Gates to get up.

"Which would you prefer?" Gates asked politely.

"I think I would like a coke if you have it."

"Detective, would you like anything?"

"No, I am good." Kate nodded a thank you and turned back to Mr. Davis. "Just let me know if you need me to help on anything." She and Gates were trying to be nice to this one as he appeared so docile and harmless. She was not even sure if his account was real. It may be a fantasy, but if she could get it written down she could get Lanie to check if it matched with the bruising patterns she had found.

Kate's cell phone rang. "Beckett Castle. Hey. That's great news Alexis. I will certainly share it with your dad later."

Kate stood up to walk away from the table to give Mr. Davis more freedom to concentrate while she could give Alexis her full attention. About her third step away from the table a pain exploded in the back of her head. Davis had struck her with the clip board and was continuing to do so. Once he had her on the floor he kicked her in the back multiple times. The attack could not have lasted more than a minute. Esposito deftly flipped Davis across the table breaking his nose on the way to putting the cuffs back on his wrists. Kate was dazed and hurting and then panic set in; Gates returned quickly already on the phone to 911. Kate looked at her own phone realizing she had cut off mid-sentence. She saw the blank screen and realized. Her phone had the same beating she did. Of the two, she was in better shape than it was. Ryan stood outside the room making a call of his own. Kate was sure of whom his phone call would be. Kate couldn't make her eyes focus for long and her back pains were spreading forward through her abdomen.

She wrapped both of her arms protectively around her stomach and began whispering quietly to the babies. She doubted they could hear her, but it made her feel stronger. It felt like forever, but truthfully it was closer to ten minutes when the EMTs arrived on the floor. They checked her vitals to find that her blood pressure had sky-rocketed. They swiftly placed her on the gurney, tied her down and hustled her to the elevator. Gates chose to go with her detective rather than wait it out in her office.

"Esposito, make sure you file charges for assaulting a police officer as well as the murder charge. If any calls come in you and Karpowski divide the workload amongst the teams. Kate is out of commission for the time being."

She stopped at the elevator and stepped out for just a moment. "Call down and have Ann Hastings sent up. She wanted to join the homicide team. Give her a try. Let's find out if she has it in her while Kate can't work." She stepped on the elevator and immediately closed the doors. She gripped Kate's hand.

"Officer Hastings, she will make a good asset." Kate said trying to remove her oxygen mask. Gates pulled her hand away.

"They wouldn't have it over your nose and mouth if you didn't need it. We will talk about it later." Gates gave her statement somewhere between mothering and an order. Kate still couldn't help thinking Iron Gates nickname should be Mega Mom.

_Emergency Room_

"Thirty two year old pregnant female head trauma, back trauma and elevated blood pressure." An EMT reported to the doctor, who pointed them through a set of doors. Kate had expected to be immediately hooked to thousands of machines that would be driving her crazy with the beeping noises, but instead she was whisked down the hallway for a CT scan to check on her and then an ultrasound of the babies.

As they put her in place for the CT, they changed her IV bag out. Theoretically the meds were to help lower her blood pressure but she was finding it increasingly difficult to stay awake. She woke in a private room much later in the day. She took a good look around the room and noticed it was not anything like either of the rooms she had been in after being shot. Then it dawned on her where she was, the maternity ward.

Dr. Carlson and Rick came walking in together a few minutes later.

"For now, I think you need to bring clothes for the two of you and anything else you might need for a minimum stay of a week. It may be longer. She had some spotting earlier, though the babies looked healthy, but Kate is who we are currently monitoring. The beating bruised her kidneys and gave her a mild concussion." The doctor stopped cold when she noticed Kate was watching and listening.

Carlson walked over to the bed and looked at the monitors. "I am glad to see you are awake. I know you just had a lot of information come to you at once, but I don't know what part of the conversation you didn't hear. So, where should I start?"

"I started hearing when you suggested we would be living here for a week at the least. What can you tell me about my condition or the prognosis?"

The doctor could see the fear on Kate's face. "Well, you should know that your condition is mildly dangerous for you and your girls. But, if you stay in bed and we can continually monitor, we can prevent real issues. If your kidneys try to shut down or if you begin to bleed again there are medications we will give you or even use dialysis if required. But, I hope neither is necessary. It is easier for us to keep you here when little appears wrong then send you home and have an emergency in the middle of the night when no one is watching."

Kate nodded while Rick had walked to the other side of the bed and sat on the edge holding her hand. He waited patiently for the reaction that was coming. "Wait you said our GIRLS. They are both girls."

Rick nodded. "I think this helps with narrowing down names and color schemes. I am thinking Pink and Yellow."

"You two have plenty to talk about so I will see you tomorrow morning. I will be checking in with you every morning, but if anything appears on the monitor the nurses will call me over as well." She waved at them as she stepped out the door.

Rick moved a few rebellious strands out of her eyes. "So what are you thinking?"

"Johanna Katherine and Nicole Lanie Castle have a nice sound to it."

Rick kissed her. He was very pleased. He had thought of very similar names as well. "I didn't think you would want to name a character after your alter ego."

"My grandmother on my mother's side is named Nicole Katherine."

She sighed. "I am sorry about this. If you had seen the suspect you would understand why I didn't think there was any real risk. Gates sat in the interview with me, but she left to get him a Coke. Can you believe it? Gates was going to get a murderer a soft drink so that he would write his statement. He looked like a much younger version of Orville Redenbacher. He was possibly the least menacing man I have ever seen."

She could see the worry lines around his eyes and Rick hadn't complained about what she did, but she still felt like she had disappointed her husband.

"I already knew what happened. Gates blames herself. She says she made a poor decision letting you go in there with a suspect. She felt badly about having to shut you out of the crime scene and the leg work. She wanted you to still feel part of the team. It backfired on her." He kissed her hand. "But, Baby I am so thankful that you weren't hurt more seriously than you were. You know that I can't be angry because you were in what should have been a safe situation. It was much like our car wreck; it can't be planned."

He could see his wife's eye lids getting heavy again. "I think I need another nap."

"While you do that I am going to run home and get some clothes for me and an assortment of pajamas for you, my laptop, your kindle and a stack of books. Do you want anything else?"

"I need a new cell phone but that can wait. Can you bring me your bathrobe that I lounge in too?"

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I will see you in an hour or two. I will be here long before you wake."

What he hadn't told his wife is that he had been dreading this day for a long time. The main reason he liked sitting in on interrogations is that he was large enough to protect her. The man could have easily attacked her even with Gates in the room. He dialed Alexis on the way out the door of the hospital to report on Kate's condition. He then called Martha to inform her of the recent events.

"Son, get her whatever she will need to entertain herself: a laptop of her own, her kindle, lots of books, DVDs, IPod, cell phone and I will go buy her some comfortable lounging pajamas. The ones Lanie bought are beautiful, but they are impractical for comfort. You can tell she has never been pregnant and stuck in a hospital too long. You don't worry over sexy, but comfort is ridiculously important because all you get to do is sit and let them poke and prod you. Poor girl."

* * *

><p>Rick arrived at the loft at the same time he ended his call. He packed a bag of essential entertainment for her and picked up his laptop and a power cord. He packed his clothing for the next few days and nights and called his car service. On the way they stopped at Best Buy to replace her phone and buy a laptop and mobile hotspot for her use. Unlike his flat black laptop, hers was Chinese red. He hoped she would be pleased. She said she wanted to start a regular contribution to the blog, and now she had the time.<p>

Rick made one more stop on the way to the hospital to pick up their dinner; potato soup with garlic bread. The doctor had approved of his suggestion so he knew there would be no problems getting the meal through to her. Hospital food was deadly to your taste buds. It is no wonder Kate lost all that weight while she was in the hospital after getting shot.

As the car stopped in front of the hospital, a flock of reporters stepped out to greet him.

_**Mr. Castle, did Black Pawn's suit to take sole ownership over the Derek Storm rights have anything to do with your wife's physical condition?**_

_**How are your wife and the babies?**_

_**Are you filing a counter suit?**_

_**What are your plans for the immediate future?**_

Rick initially planned to ignore the questions, but turned back to face the cameras instead.

"My wife was attacked while doing an interrogation today at work. The perp hit her repeatedly with a clipboard and then kicked her once he had her on the ground. Her injuries could create some complications for her and our girls, but for now she is in the right place getting the right treatment. These injuries have nothing to do with my ex-publisher. Black Pawn's law suit is ridiculous and a counter suit will be filed in the morning. In fact, we had already prepared one in case Ms. Cowan continued her harassment of my family. She wants full control of all of her authors; creative people tend to be control freaks. I, for one, am tired of her acting like she is the creator of my work. I owe her and Black Pawn a lot of credit for the great start they gave my career, but in recent years both she and her company have proven to be more hindrance than help. On more than one occasion she tried to destroy the Nikki Heat series just to get me away from the love of my life. I ask you, would you stay in business with a company that tried to dictate who you fell in love with or married? I don't work like that and I think that all of you will agree some parts of my life are private and should be allowed to stay that way even with my publisher. Ladies and gentlemen my wife waits. Have a good evening."

Rick stepped onto the elevator and leaned on the back wall. Gina is striking at them again. He really believed she had seen reality. As the elevator doors opened, he couldn't believe that Meredith had the nerve to be waiting at the nurses' station.

"Hello Ricky."


	22. Chapter 22

Note to the Readers: My 6 year old twins have been kind enough to play with the huge dollhouse Santa brought at Christmas. This has given me enough time to lesson plan, do a little grading-which there isn't much during this prepping for testing time of year-and to continue on book four of Game of Thrones. It's been a totally relaxing day.

The reviews, favs and alerts I have been getting. Thanks to everyone; you make my life easier and brighter.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. If I did Andrew Marlowe would have already had our beloved couple getting on with a life together and stop all of this stupid jealousy/misunderstanding garbage. Yes Marlow, it is getting very TIRESOME. To quote Stana, "It's time to let them say I love you, get married and start having little Castle babies."

* * *

><p>Rick stepped onto the elevator and leaned on the back wall. Gina is striking at them again. He really believed she had seen reality. As the elevator doors opened, he couldn't believe that Meredith had the nerve to be waiting at the nurses' station.<p>

"Hello Ricky."

Chapter 22

_Maternity Ward_

Rick spoke tersely to Meredith, "I will be right back. STAY here."

He quickly entered Kate's room and sat down his packages. She slept peacefully, and he decided that things would be better for all of them if she stayed that way until after Meredith left.

He walked back to the nurses' station, "Ladies I need to have put on who can visit my wife. This one and I have another that I will bring a photograph of should not be permitted to enter that room EVER.

Meredith let her face crumble like she was going to cry.

"Stop it now Meredith. I am not buying it. Why are you here?"

"I just thought I could prove myself to you by being a friend in a time of need." She batted her eyes at Rick. "I know that Kate won't be able to satisfy any of those for you and I am just saying I could help you anytime day or night."

Rick's expression darkened, "Please be kidding Meredith."

"Ricky, I am only teasing. How is she really?"

"Bruised with a severe headache. She is under observation for the next week even though the doctor could not determine any damage that could hurt the pregnancy, but if something goes wrong she will need immediate care."

Meredith pretended to be worried for her, but it was moments like this that her distinct lack of acting skills became obvious. Rick quietly hoped there were enough D grade movies, independent films, in production to keep her busy because the B movie directors preferred younger women.

Rick let out a huge sigh. "Why did you fly in from California? I know it couldn't be to offer me comfort. And, I seriously doubt you knew about Kate's condition when you got on the plane. What are you up to now?"

Meredith pointed him to a set of chairs set off in an alcove next to the coke machine. She opened her purse and pulled out a stack of legal documents. "Gina seems to want to buy my share of the Derek Storm novels. I didn't want to do this without your approval. I think you should be able to buy them from me first."

Rick put his head in hands and rubbed his face. "If I buy them from you, you will only get one lump sum payment. If you continue to have the quarter share that you do now, you will have a steady income forever. I want you to be financially secure. I may not be in love with you and I may be very angry with you, but I don't want you left to your own devices for an income."

Meredith's mouth fell open. Every time she tried to speak, she seemed lost and shocked. "Rick, I don't know what to say. Gina is offering 15 million dollars, how can I say no to that?"

"Actually, you shred the paperwork and send it to her in an envelope with a sticky note that says 'got to hell.' It's been working wonders for me."

Meredith giggled. "You really mean it that when you officially have Derek Storm being reprinted by Hyperion that I will still get a quarter of the income?"

"Yes, and I will also say we have something else in the works that will guarantee you a series of acting jobs if you are willing to keep your mouth shut. I haven't finished making the deals and I can't until Gina and I resolve this."

Meredith smiled. "Rick, I have a question. How much is my quarter worth?"

"I had it appraised recently. I would say your share would be around 7 million. Gina pretty much doubled its value to get you to sign it over. But, she also knew about the deal I have been working on and knows that the books will be best sellers again. If she cons you out of it for 15 million. She will still make twice that in the next two or three years. And, you would be left with having spent all of it in a short time."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Even after everything I did, you still take care of me."

"You are the mother of Alexis. I will always take care of you to some extent."

"Can you do me a teensy favor then?"

Rick rolled his eyes at her. "What now?"

"Alexis still won't speak to me. Could you arrange for her to meet with me or even have the three of us go out to dinner? I need to see her. I have been a disappointment to her for her whole life, but now she is going to have siblings and another mother who is far more adept at meeting her needs than I am. I still want to be part of her life and she is old enough; she can shut me out and there is nothing I can do."

"You do know you brought this on by going on television? Alexis is very protective of Kate and our twins. This won't be an easy fix. A simple I am sorry won't be enough."

"What would?"

"I don't know. But, why don't you try something new and be totally honest with her. Tell her what motivated you. Tell her about Gina's offer. Talk to your daughter like an adult. Can you do that?"

Meredith nodded.

"And don't offer to take her shopping or for a fun girl day of any kind. Let her establish when and where she gets to be with you."

"Okay."

"I tell you what I am going to do; I am going to make arrangements for the three of us to have dinner at home tomorrow night. It may include my mother as well. I need to find someone to sit with Kate, but I think I know two different people who wouldn't mind. Be at the loft at 7. I will call if I have to change plans to meet Alexis' schedule."

They stood up. He was walking away but Meredith grabbed his arm.

"Ricky, I am so sorry. And, thank you."

He felt utterly confused. This may be one of the few times in their relationship that he didn't feel like she was trying to manipulate him.

* * *

><p><em>Maternity Ward the following afternoon<em>

Victoria Gates walked in carrying two Tupperware containers. "Good evening Castle how is our girl?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "I am bored and my stomach is getting too rounded to sit the laptop on my lap. I have to use the rolling tray intended for my cafeteria trays."

Gates could see the measured annoyance in Kate's eyes. "Did Rick fill you in on this evening's plan?"

"No, I didn't. She was having a lot of pain earlier and I thought adding aggravation to it might not be a stellar experience. Kate, Meredith is having dinner with mother and Alexis tonight at the loft. I have agreed to supervise. Meredith came to me about it yesterday. Gina had made on offer on her share of Derek Storm and she wanted my help in deciding what to do. I helped and then I agreed to this dinner. I will be back by 10. Gates was kind enough to come entertain you for a while."

"Mr. Castle, I have brought her a good home cooked meal and Lanie and the boys will be arriving for a poker game so you should be on your way out."

Rick kissed his wife. He could see the anger boiling beneath the surface, but he could also see that she understood that he was trying to cause less stress not more. "Do you want anything from home?"

"Yes, but you said it would be returning around 10 so I should be good. Rick, I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

Gates moved the lap top and sat a container in front of Kate with a fork. "This is my mom's lasagna recipe. I thought you could use something tasty and fattening but not very spicy. So, how do you feel?"

"I still have a headache but it isn't nearly as bad as it was yesterday. My back feels like I was hit with a 2x4 across the kidneys and I have a few other aches and pains, but nothing too serious. I have been stuck in a bed for 24 hours but it feels more like years. Thanks for coming to see me. "

Gates opened her own container and sat in the chair closest to the bed. "Davis has not enjoyed his stay with us. After Esposito broke his nose by slamming him on the table, he was taken back to a cell with Biker Eddie and your old buddy Slick. His right arm is broken in multiple places. He claims those two attacked him, however, they both claim that he came at them while they were asleep on their bunks."

"Who do you believe?"  
>"Let's just say that in the interest of justice he has been moved to county lockup. His cell mate used to be an informant of yours. It will be an interesting experience for Davis I am sure. Detective, I am sorry. I shouldn't have left you in the room alone."<p>

"That isn't your fault. I can't believe I was dumb enough to answer the phone and turn my back on him. I guess my instincts aren't what they should be."

"In that case, I have the same problem." Gates smiled at Kate, disarming the tension that had been building.

When they had finished the meal, Gates pulled another, much smaller container out. "I brought these for you. Mine are at home. "Kate opened it up to find 3 cannoli with chocolate dripped over them.

"Oh, you shouldn't have, but thank you. Dinner was delicious, but this is better." Kate picked up the first one with her fingers and took a big bite. She closed her eyes in blissful response. "Gates these are wonderful."

By the time she finished her dessert, Lanie had arrived with Esposito. He carried in 3 folding chairs while she carried a large leather bag.

They used the rolling tray as the card table. "When Ryan and Jennie get here, we can get started. They pulled the other chair closer to Kate's bed so she had two chairs both side and one at her feet.

Gates smiled, "You may think that I need to sit down at the head of this table, but I have the most comfortable chair in here. I am not moving."

Lanie smirked at the comment. "I think I will take the other comfortable chair at your elbow."

She pulled the leather bag onto her lap and pulled out poker chips in a rack and a couple of decks of cards.

A few minutes later Ryan and Jenny entered carrying a couple of bottles of Sprite and plastic cups. A nurse trailed behind with an ice bucket.

"Remember to not get too noisy, but we have you separate from the mothers who are expecting soon and just delivered so that you will get more sleep and they won't create unnecessary stress. The game has to be over by 10."

Gates answered. "Understood. Thank you for your help."

After everyone had their drink, Esposito began to deal.

* * *

><p><em>Castle's Loft 7 pm<em>

Meredith shocked Rick by arriving early. She had come by at 6:30. He had her help with setting the table as he finished cooking.

"When will Alexis arrive?"

"Mom is picking her up on the way home from the studio. I suspect it will be in the next 15 to 20 minutes. It could be earlier if they left on time and traffic isn't too awful."

Meredith stiff movement gave her away. She was nervous and possibly terrified.

"This will go fine. Remember, be honest and it will work out. Why don't you get the lettuce, tomato, onion, broccoli and carrots out so that I can begin making the salad?"

"I can make the salad. You are still busy making the Salisbury steaks. Do you need me to help with the rice or the peas?"

"Meredith, I can do this part if you will handle the salad." He tried to not snap at her, but this overly helpful version of his ex-wife was alien to him. He didn't trust it nor did he think her constant cloying would help matters. "Relax a little. You are helping which is more than I ever expected, but I think if you concentrate on what you are doing and I on mine, we will have more success."

"Dad, where are you?" Alexis crossed into the kitchen and froze. Her face grew a deep crimson. "What is she doing here?"

"She is your mother and she needs to speak with you. She spoke with me yesterday and she is helping me fix you dinner tonight." The look he gave Alexis let her know right away that he wanted her to let her mom speak. She didn't have to like it or accept her statements, but she did have to listen.

She sat her overnight bag down by sofa and walked over to her dad. She hugged him. "How is Kate?"

"Grumpy. Staying in bed being poked and prodded by the nursing staff does wonders for her mood; she varies between caged wild animal and irritated Kate."

"I should go see her tomorrow. Have a mother-daughter day."  
>"That sounds great. Why don't you call Olivia and see if she would be willing to give you two mani-pedis while you are there?"<p>

"That's an even better idea dad. How long until dinner?"

"I would say 10 minutes."

"Then I will go call Olivia and put my things away for the weekend visit. Mom, we can talk after dinner. I just need a little time to wrap my head around you being here." She picked up her bag and grabbed her cell phone and went charging upstairs.

"She hates me doesn't she?"

"No. She has been embarrassed or disappointed by you too many times. But, I don't believe she can hate you any more than she could my mother."

"Kiddo, I agree with you on that one." Martha said coming into the kitchen. "Meredith I am getting a glass of wine, do you need one or some stronger liquid courage?"

"Wine please."

Martha poured three glasses. She handed one to Rick and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Then, she handed another to Meredith. She surprised her with a hug which Meredith returned almost instantly. "We all make mistakes. You and I just have very dramatic ones that everyone notices. I guess that is why we act."

"I haven't even apologized to you yet."

"And you aren't going to because both of us owe each other so many apologies that it's quite pointless. All I ask as that you try to do better by Rick, Kate and Alexis. Life is too short to spend in the dog house."

Meredith laughed through a few tears. She had expected Martha to be the most critical and it was her own daughter instead.

Dinner was quiet. Every conversation died quickly. The elephant in the room didn't want a casual talk to happen.

After dinner, Rick and Martha cleaned the kitchen and left Meredith and Alexis to find a quiet place to visit.

Alexis grabbed her mother by the hand, "Come on. Let's go talk in my room. I want our conversation to be private." Alexis turned and gave her dad a look that said don't you even think about it.

They entered her room and sat side by side on the bed.

"For the record, I am very sorry. I shouldn't have used your dad and Kate the way I did. My star power is dwindling. I tried to get attention in a way I shouldn't have. I had no right. I didn't think about how it would make anyone else feel."

Alexis watched her mother carefully. She knew her mother's tells and she couldn't find any. She had spoken the truth.

"I am glad you know that, but why are you here?"

"You still haven't spoken to me since that stupid TV program. I miss you. I know we haven't been close, but I always could pick up the phone and hear your voice after a bad day and think this I did. My daughter has turned out great because I had enough sense to let go before I ruined her."

Meredith sighed and kicked off her shoes. She let her body fall back on the bed.

"I also came to see your dad. Gina had sent me another offer that I was debating what to do with; she asked to buy my rights to the Derek Storm novels. Remember the judge gave me a quarter of any income created off the series."

"Actually that judge is a friend of dad's. That was dad making sure he didn't have to worry about you running out of money." Alexis held onto her mother's hand. It was rare that her mother was affectionate with her; she was enjoying having the physical contact that she had wanted since she was little.

"Mom, what did you decide?"  
>"I explained the deal she offered which was double its worth but, there was a catch. I would be paid once and then I would receive no more proceeds. Gina is aware that your dad has been working on a deal for some time that would bring Derek back to the limelight. I followed your dad's advice. I shredded the documents and mailed them in an envelope with a lovely little note telling her where to go."<p>

Alexis smiled. "That was a good idea. I am glad you spoke to dad about it."

"He convinced me that he wanted me to always have that income so that no matter what I would be taken care of even if my career completely died which it may be doing as we speak." Meredith cried softly. Alexis hated her mother's distress, but she knew how little acting skill she had. She was no Martha Rogers.

"Mom, will you come with me to see Kate tomorrow? You need to tell her everything you told me. She deserves to know that you are really trying. Dad can tell her, but she needs to see it." Alexis asked quietly. She hoped her idea was the correct one. She didn't want to add to Kate's discomfort, but she wanted to remove this one fear of hers.


	23. Chapter 23

Note to the Readers: My 4th evaluation for the year is tomorrow. Nothing like having someone come critique a lesson that they don't know how to teach and quite possibly not renew your teaching contract over their not understanding what you do…Some day they will figure out that the people who evaluate you should have taught your subject at some point not Choir or Gym. Sorry tonight's is so short, but I have a lot more work to do tonight before bed.

And yes, the first time I felt my twins I was on week 16 or 17 depending on which doctor you ask. Granted it has been over 6 years since that moment, I remember it like yesterday.

The reviews, favs and alerts I have been getting. Thanks to everyone; you make my life easier and brighter.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. If I did Andrew Marlowe would have already had our beloved couple getting on with a life together and stop all of this stupid jealousy/misunderstanding garbage. Yes Marlow, it is getting very TIRESOME. To quote Stana, "It's time to let them say I love you, get married and start having little Castle babies."

Rick stepped onto the elevator and leaned on the back wall. Gina is striking at them again. He really believed she had seen reality. As the elevator doors opened, he couldn't believe that Meredith had the nerve to be waiting at the nurses' station.

"Hello Ricky."

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

_Maternity Ward Saturday Morning_

Rick snored softly on the day bed in front of the windows when Alexis and Meredith appeared. Kate was not happy.

"Alexis, why did you bring her here?" Kate's agitated voice left no room for ignoring the question.

"I came because I needed to talk to you and to apologize. I feel that I have contributed to you being in here even though I didn't know about your injuries until after I arrived." Meredith stood hesitantly at the foot of the bed. "May I sit down and talk or would you rather I left?"

Kate raised the head of the bed so she could talk to her company. "Why don't you both have a seat? Wait, Alexis, could you go get more ice water for me from the nurses' station?"

Alexis knew Kate wasn't actually asking a question; she was being sent out of the room so the adults could talk.

Meredith sat down in the seat closest to Kate. "Rick told me you had come to town and he told me a little about your conversation, but I would rather you tell me why YOU wanted to come here."

Kate tried not to hold all the past events against Meredith. She was after all a very pathetic person. She had a career that working on her back gained her any roles she received. Technically the difference between Meredith and a porn actress was that the sex wasn't usually on film. She has a daughter she doesn't deserve and Rick cares for her well beyond obligation. But the truth is Meredith is incapable of taking care of herself. She is the flaky artist with no discernible talent and her beauty is fading fast.

Kate's eyes softened as Meredith drew a deep breath and let it out. Meredith's nerves grew apparent. "Gina has been trying to force me into a position to cause her to have a permanent personal interest in Derrick Storm which I guess means a constant connection to Rick. I went with Rick's suggestion and shredded the documents and told her no. But, not so politely."

Kate nodded quietly. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I still want a relationship with my daughter; to have that, I have to be able to get along with her father and her other mother."

"I wasn't planning on driving a wedge between you and Alexis. You did that on your own."

"I know and I intend to fix it, but that may take a long time. Trust is hard to recover." Meredith whispered.

Alexis returned with the ice water. "Is it safe now or do I need to vanish for a bit longer?"

"No, Alexis we're good." Kate said.

"I really should be going. I have a lunch date that I need to mentally prepare for because I will be spending time with someone I can't afford to make angry." Meredith stated on her way toward the door. "Alexis, can I see you before I go home?"

"Mom, I don't know if I will have time, but all else fails dad said something about inviting you to the loft for Thanksgiving."

Rick left for the loft by 11. Martha dropped in and Olivia came to give everyone mani-pedis as they visited. Kate was happy for the distraction. Alexis enjoyed the time with two of her favorite people and even though Martha couldn't quite voice it, she loved being there with the two women she considered to be her daughter and granddaughter.

* * *

><p><em>Caroline's Restaurant <em>

Meredith was asking herself what she was thinking meeting her for lunch. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long Ms. Cowan?"

Gina sat in a booth by a window with a lovely view of Houston Street.

"No Meredith. You are only fashionably late. You are closer to on time than any Castle ever is. Please sit."

Meredith quietly chided her own lack of strength, will power.

"My offer stands. I will give you 30 million for the rights to his Derek Storm novels and a cut from his little television movie series. It won't be a huge cut, but I will make sure you get a little income. That is more than generous. You haven't received this kind of money from Rick in years."

What neither of them had counted on was that the paparazzi from the hospital followed Meredith to lunch. With both the ex-Mrs. Castle's in town anything could happen. Polecki smiled quietly. Gina had made him feel dirty before, but not this time. The exes were up to something. The world needed to know.

* * *

><p><em>Maternity Ward Sunday Morning<em>

Rick had fallen asleep in a chair again. He slumped to the left catching the laptop on the arm. Kate watched him sleeping so peacefully. She still found it difficult to imagine this man could be so animated in his waking hours. Rick has two speeds of functioning: on and off. Kate loved both. The more she thought about it, the more she realized he had other speeds but most of those were in the bedroom or the great room, his desk. Okay, while they were making love he definitely found other speeds. She closed her eyes and daydreamed or fantasized about some of the love making they used to do. She was worried that those days were over for the next few months. Dr. Carlson told her that in another week, she would be able to tell her more.

Her emotions ran rampant. One second she happily thought about their baby girls and then the next she was crying over the loss of her mother and the fear of what could be happening inside her body. What if Dr. Carlson was catching the problem?

And then she felt it. At first it was a light tickle, but then the speed increased. It reminded her of the spinning motion of a billiard ball whirling in place. Kate jumped, startled. What was it?

A nurse came in to check on her. An alarm must have gone off at the nurses' station because one of the many nurses came sprinting into the room. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I have this weird sensation. It's right here about two inches in and it feels like something between a spin and flutter or maybe bubbles."

The nurse grinned. "Mrs. Castle, there is nothing wrong. Your daughters have just finally said hello. While I am here, can I get you anything?"

"Would you happen to have today's Times? I haven't been able to stay awake through the news in ages."

"Sure. I will be back in just a minute with it and your breakfast."

While Kate ate the world's blandest breakfast, she flipped through the first few pages reading anything of interest. She stopped at page 6. "Damn it!"

"What? What's the matter Kate?" Rick blearily sat his laptop on the floor and stretched.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"I don't know. Are you and the girls okay? Yes, I felt them move a few minutes ago."

Rick instantly put a hand on her stomach.

"I doubt if you can feel them yet. I barely felt it." Then, she flipped page 6 into his view.

"Oh, crap!" Rick growled noticing his two exes photographed through a window. Their conversation looked friendly enough. "I really believed her this time. Maybe she finally gained some acting skills."


	24. Chapter 24

Note to the Readers: I am assuming the eval went okay. It will be a week or two before they get around to giving them to me. At least now I can quit thinking about it. My husband is getting over a stomach virus and has a kidney stone going. Poor guy. He was sweet enough to cook dinner and make me homemade chocolate dipped strawberries for valentines. He knew I only had 3 or 4 hours sleep last night between helping him, twins having nightmares and school work. The down side is that I am tired therefore really short chapter. The good news, winter break is next week so I will get to write and read and chase children in the yard. I suspect I will more than make up for what I don't get done tonight.

And yes, the first time I felt my twins I was on week 16 or 17 depending on which doctor you ask. Granted it has been over 6 years since that moment, I remember it like yesterday.

PS. The twin story is true. I lived it. It took 14 diapers, but she stayed in a good mood which I still consider a miracle.

The reviews, favs and alerts I have been getting. Thanks to everyone; you make my life easier and brighter.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. If I did Andrew Marlowe would have already had our beloved couple getting on with a life together and stop all of this stupid jealousy/misunderstanding garbage. Yes Marlow, it is getting very TIRESOME. To quote Stana, "It's time to let them say I love you, get married and start having little Castle babies."

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

_Maternity Ward_

Kate looked at the photograph again. She studied the way the two women appeared. Gina had the same shark look she had every time she tried to manipulate Kate into feeling like she was less important. Meredith still looked like a scare sheep wondering where its shepherd was. She was saddened by Meredith. The way she had mentioned her lunch date had told her it was something she was obligated to do, but didn't mean she wanted to be there. However, if she had any real back bone she wouldn't. The longer Kate thought about the predicament she and Rick found them in; do you trust Meredith who had appeared sincere but may still be involved with Gina?

Rick had immediately gone into the corridor with his phone upon seeing the photograph. She suspected his lawyer, Ron, was being consulted.

Dr. Carlson arrived. Without speaking to Kate, she flipped up the monitor and began looking at read outs.

"Kate, what upset you this morning?'

"Ex-wives 1 and 2. Their photograph was in the paper. Rick thinks they are conspiring. I am not so sure. Meredith may be a victim of circumstance or she could have played me."

Dr. Carlson grabs the paper from Kate. "Until further notice, avoid the news. If you remember I told you that your blood pressure was high from the accident. It was coming down for the last few days, but I still haven't been happy. Today, it is higher than when you arrived in the hospital. Unless you want to be a long term visitor, you have to relax."

Kate growled to herself. She needed fresh air and the ability to walk around, but she was confined to the bed and had been except for bathroom breaks. She hated it.

Dr. Carlson then flattened the bed and pulled the current. "As much as you will hate these words, I need to do a pelvic exam. The day you came in you were spotting and to an extent it has stopped, but your nurse this morning said that you had bled some during the night. It was on your blanket when she came in this morning."

Kate thought and she remembered noticing that her blanket had changed, but she just thought a nurse had done it during the night for any number of reasons. She had never considered that it had to do with her.

"Does this hurt?"

"No." Kate's lower back throbbed, but that was from being in the bed right?

"Any discomfort anywhere?"

"I can't explain it, but I feel clenched inside and my lower back hurts."

"Your body is bruised severely. When you were attacked the jolts caused distress to the amniotic sacks holding the girls in place. It takes time for that to heal. I hate to say this, but you need to stay in the bed for more than another week. But, if we can get your blood pressure to come down I can at least send you home for bed rest."

"I have a question that I am not very comfortable asking."

"Yes Kate?"

"I haven't had sex with my husband since the day of the accident. How much longer am I going to have to wait?"

The doctor grinned at Kate. "Is this his question or yours?"

"Mine. He hasn't even mentioned." Carlson sat down on the edge of the bed. "Kate I have been your gynecologist for years. I am more than familiar with you and your appetites so quit being embarrassed. It is a valid question. I need you to refrain from any sexual activity for at least another week and then we will discuss it some more, but real sex is off the table for a good long while. We will discuss safe options when I get ready to send you home. I don't think this is the place."

Kate's efforts to not look disappointed failed. "I miss the closeness with him."

"Do you remember when you first came to me and I always looked exhausted?"

"Yes. My twins were maybe 6 months old at the time. I had a rough pregnancy and suffered through preeclampsia and had to be in the hospital forever or at home in bed. I guess I should have expected it being in my late 30s when I decided to have my children. But, James, my husband, and I had a close sexual bond which if I am not mistaken, you and Rick have a similar relationship. When James and I can't be sexual, I feel like we aren't talking even when we are." She sat quietly contemplating and remembering. "We created a different type of togetherness that is only semi sexual. Think of it as being 15 again with a few less rules. We would strip and get into bed together. We would cuddle and kiss and seduce each other thoroughly but never crossing that line where we could control it. We soaked the bath together. It was very sexual without the orgasm which I am afraid is what you have to avoid. You can't have that much strain on your abdomen. Rick on the other hand can get satisfied as much as he wants as long as it's exterior."

Kate blew out a slow breath. "How many patients have you had to share that with up to now?"

"One. Kate, if I hadn't known you for the last 10 years I might not have. But, I think you need the honest truth because right now it sounds daunting and scary. Intimacy without sex is wonderful, but it doesn't satisfy everything."

Kate nodded. "I do appreciate it. Since we didn't plan on getting pregnant this fast I thought Rick and I would have a year or two to have all of that intimacy we wanted before dealing with this or even little ones."

"True. But God has an interesting sense of humor."

Kate raised her eyebrows on that one.

"Trust me Kate. My second mother's day the twins were not quite 1 and a half. They worked together to get the childproof lock off a cabinet while I went to the bathroom. They were still in diapers which I am thankful for because the cabinet they opened held their medicines. Elizabeth, my oldest, said 'mmm good chocolate" and I knew I was in trouble. The Exlax had been consumed. Ann, my other daughter sat grinning. She had fed it to her sister. God will use them to prove to you that he is a gag writer."

Kate laughed knowing that soon she and Rick would have stories of their own.


	25. Chapter 25

Note to the Readers: First I would like to say that I received the results of my evaluation and it went remarkably well all things considered. Yet, I set in my chair with an ice pack on my shoulder and another on my hip because to children got into a fight. I stepped in front of one of my students who not only suffers from rheumatoid arthritis, but his mother is dying from cancer and is in her last days. His dad was a police officer killed in the line of duty last summer. The last thing he needed was to get injured so I got knocked to the floor in the cafeteria rather than my student. I am bruised all down the right side of my body with a sprained ankle and knee. Yes, I am still going to work for the next two days. I have way too much going on to not be there.

The reviews, favs and alerts I have been getting. Thanks to everyone; you make my life easier and brighter.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. If I did Andrew Marlowe would have already had our beloved couple getting on with a life together and stop all of this stupid jealousy/misunderstanding garbage. Yes Marlow, it is getting very TIRESOME. To quote Stana, "It's time to let them say I love you, get married and start having little Castle babies."

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

_Maternity Ward—_

_**Too my darling daughters-day 3**_

_**The maternity ward contradicts itself. One moment the silence deafens me and the next the screams of the birthing process rip through my walls. Your father busily visits with his new publisher about several deals they have going and there is some issue with his old publisher. I could go on a long rant about our mistreatment here, but by the time you are old enough to read this (and it is on the web for all to see) it will no longer matter. The things that matter are the things that make me happy.**_

_**My top ten favorite things right now:**_

_**The way I can feel you move in belly. You go crazy when I eat chocolate dipped strawberries. You have good taste!**_

_**The way your father reads me his latest chapters to me as I go to sleep each night.**_

_**The softness of the pink and yellow bunnies we found to help decorate your room.**_

_**Comfortable footwear. This is very out of character for me. Being pregnant with you has required me to not wear my favorite 4 inch heels.**_

_**They way your grandmother, your dad's mother, treats me like I am as much her daughter as he is her son.**_

_**That Alexis acts like I am her mother.**_

_**Rainy days in the arms of my husband.**_

_**Planning how your room will look.**_

_**Shopping for baby clothes.**_

_**The idea of two more additions to my wonderful family.**_

_**Girls, please remember that no matter what happens tomorrow learning to be still, be happy. It is the one thing that it took your father to teach me. I wish my mother had long enough to teach me that being an adult is not about how much money you make, clothes you wear, having possessions or an amazing career. It IS about bringing happiness into the lives you touch every day including your own. Your dad's brilliance taught me that even though I was an extraordinarily slow learner.**_

_**No regrets.**_

_**Mom**_

Kate saved and posted her blog entry for her daughters. She found it lovely to think of them and write every day. She shared her thoughts and feelings so that the world would know that Gina and Meredith had not destroyed anything. Her family was still happy. They couldn't steal that away. She wouldn't allow them.

Kate then switched to a Castle Gossip site devoted to covering the ongoing spat.

_**Alexis Castle Storms Out from Mother**_

**Last evening Alexis Castle and friends dined at Le Cirque, but Meredith, her mother was also in attendance with an undisclosed person. She approached her daughters table where a shouting match ensued. Alexis was heard to tell her mother to "Never contact me again or I will attempt to get a no contact contract like dad has with Gina." The young Castle fled the restaurant in tears, leaving her screaming mother behind her. Other diners insisted she be removed from the premises.**

Kate located her cell phone and sent Alexis a text asking her to call when she was ready to talk it out. Alexis should be in organic chemistry at this time, but she suspected she was either in her dorm or in the library studying. She doubted she was up to sitting through her lecture.

Then, she opened a word file to type a real letter to her daughters that was private. She gave them the day to day mundane details describing how it felt when they moved and describing what they looked like on the sonograms. She even spent time listing off all her top ten lists about Rick, Martha and Alexis. One day she would be strong enough to write them to tell about her own mother, but she wasn't ready yet.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Jim Beckett stuck his head through a small space in the door. "Are you sure? Since you haven't called I didn't know if I was lower on your list than Gina and Meredith."

Kate fought her emotions so that her face remained blank. "Hi Dad."

He stood at the foot of her bed holding a large shopping bag.

"Kate, when were you planning on telling me about the twins?"

"I have thought about it many times. But, when I first found out they weren't even far along to be considered fetuses yet. Then, I had the car accident and the press found out and since then I have been spending so much time focusing on keeping the world out that I just lost track. I am sorry Dad."

Jim came and sat in a chair at the end of her bed. "How much longer are they going to hold you hostage?"

"At least three or four more days are required, but there is hope that I can leave to go home to have bed rest. The only thing is the loft goes under construction starting today. We will be staying in a hotel suite for a few months. You will still be answering my cell phone, but other than that I will request you not try to visit there. We are hoping to stay off the presses radar. I don't know if we will be able to succeed, but we are going to try our best. My dad coming and going would send up a red flag to somebody."

He nodded. He agreed on the surface of the idea, but hated that it was one more way that his daughter kept him away from her life. He lost her love such a long time ago.

"Katie, are you going to let me know my granddaughters or are you going to punish me for things I said a long time ago?"

Kate winced. His question had cut deeply. "I do want you to know them. And, I want them to know everything we can tell them about mom, but if you don't mind I don't want to share our mistakes with them. They don't need to know what a horrible person I was and they don't need to know that you were a drunk."

"I am a drunk and I always will be. I stay sober for really long periods, but one drink and I am gone all over again. It takes so little for me to all back into my own hole in the ground."

Kate sat quietly looking out the window at the beautiful autumn day. How can it be so life affirming out there and barren in here?

"I have changed Dad. I am not that person anymore. I would do anything for Rick. I love him more than I thought possible. He knows Dad; he knows all of it. I told him about the night I was almost raped. I have even told him about the hundreds of nights where I brought strangers into your house and did everything I could to forget Mom. I didn't have to hide it. He loves me anyway."

"Have you learned to forgive yourself?"

Tears were running down her cheeks. His question bothered her. Rick forgave her, but could she forgive the weakness of her youth? As the tears rolled down, she finally turned to face him.

"I don't know if I ever will, but I try to be better one day at a time. I am entirely faithful to my husband. I just have to be careful of withholding information from him. I need to make myself include him sometimes. But, every night we talk about our day and any random thought that goes through our minds. It keeps me honest. When we aren't together I don't feel alive."

"Why do you think I drank so much? There is no oxygen to be had without your mother."

"I know Dad."

"No you don't baby girl and I hope you never do. Some lessons are best not learned."

She nodded and rubbed traitorous tears away that continued to escape down her cheeks.

"Have you received any baby presents yet?" He asked lifting the bag.

She shook her head no. He stepped closer and lowered the side. She slid over to the other side to give him room.

"I have spent the last few weeks making these. This was something your mother and I had promised we would do when you had children." He pulled out two identical scrapbooks. "We can write their names on the front once they come into the world—when you are a hundred percent sure of the names."

She lovingly brushed her hand across the calfskin surface. On the first page was a photograph of her in her mother's arms. Kate's mother was still wearing the sterilizing hair net on her head. Kate's body still had the remnants of her birth smeared on her skin. But, her mother was looking at her, face aglow with love. Page after page showed Kate as she grew and sometimes a parent. The last photograph was her graduating the Police Academy.

"How did you get this picture? You weren't there."

"No, but my AA sponsor went and took pictures for me. I wasn't strong enough to watch you give your life for justice. It made me so very afraid for you. And then when you were shot, I thought my opportunity to say I am sorry for not protecting you was gone. Katie I should have protected you especially from yourself. That night I threw you out of the house, I knew your mother would have done the opposite. She would have wrapped you in a warm blanket and cried with you as you went to sleep. You are so much more than you ever allowed yourself to be. And now, I am in awe of who you have become. I love you my baby girl. I hope someday you can accept my mistakes and my apology."

She closed the scrapbook and reached for his hand. "I forgave you a long, long time ago. I am still working on me."

He wrapped her in a tight hug and held his daughter. This was the first time in several decades that his baby had allowed him this close while awake. In his heart he knew that Johanna would have never allowed him to close himself off from his daughter.


	26. Chapter 26

Note to the Readers: Morgan thanks for the review and no that doesn't bother me. That is actually helpful I just consider contractions to not be because they are optional, regional and dialectical. (Meaning that depending on your age, locale, social standing, level of education and mood as to whether or not you use them.) About it being over the top, I am glad you see it too. It is intended to be. The first Fanfic I wrote, I was working on character introspection (He Said Start at the Beginning). The second I focused on creating a case driven story which I did well enough until I got bored with it. I have learned that the cases really don't interest me enough to write that kind of fiction. When I started this one I intended it to almost hit soap opera level. I think I may have even gone a bit beyond that but it has been an interesting exercise. I write my own fiction and at the moment the story I am writing is extremely dark; I needed something else to keep my emotions balanced. I spend long periods of time on the weekends on my fiction, not fanfic. This is someone else's story to tell, but I have created my own version of it. Beckett is not the Beckett you see in the show just as her relationship with her dad has been altered. That was a choice I made because I felt the show makes her too cruel for Castle or at least inconsistent on how she treats him. I created a backstory that helped explain it. Your review was very insightful and I appreciate it.

Emmalee: Yes, this is a continuation, but it isn't entirely necessary to read all 3. I do suggest reading the first one…He Said Start at the Beginning because it will clarify when and how she and Rick managed to get together. The next story clarifies the problem with her dad, but much of it is dealing with a case. These aren't required reading to follow my story as long as you are willing to go with the flow.

To everyone else…thanks for reading. Your encouragement has helped carry me this far through a particularly rough year. But, at the end of this school year I am changing schools for the first time in almost a decade. It's time for a different pasture. I can't take my boss much longer at this one.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. If I did Andrew Marlowe would have already had our beloved couple getting on with a life together and stop all of this stupid jealousy/misunderstanding garbage. Yes Marlow, it is getting very TIRESOME. To quote Stana, "It's time to let them say I love you, get married and start having little Castle babies."

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

_The Loft_

Rick packed their clothing in his bedroom. He is having all the furniture moved to an offsite storage facility except for the lounge chair in his office, his desk and its chair. All of those items are now in their hotel suite. Among the other things, he has also packed the photographs of his family that have always run down the walls and the box of photographs Kate keeps from her childhood; as many of these as he can will receiving frames that will allow them to be displayed on the tables and shelves in the suite.

Rick sits down on the edge of the bed and takes one last look. The idea that home will never be the same saddens him as finishing a novel always does, yet on the same note he is thrilled by the beginning of something new. He takes one last walk through his home memorizing the sights and smells. Alexis' room will be the only one unaltered but Martha had asked for a few modifications which caused more spaces to have to be redesigned. Rick had hired an architect and a decorator. He and Kate get final say on decisions, but he knows that all artists need space to create. He couldn't stand writing with Gina hovering over his shoulder sniping at his work.

Writing has never been easier than it is for him with Kate. She inspires, discusses and makes suggestions for change. But, she never gives one suggestion; it always comes out as a series so it turns into one of their theory building sessions. The best ideas blossom when they are so in sync that they wind up with the same words in their mouths. He loves those moments almost as much as he does the sex. Almost. He looks at his watch. Almost noon, he needs to leave. Dr. Carlson said she would be by the hospital around 2pm. If everything looked good, tomorrow she and he could be living in the luxury of a hotel. They could share a bed; he missed sleeping with his nose pressed into her hair. He walked through the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Maternity Ward <em>

"Hey Baby, I brought did you do this morning?"

"Oh, you know NOTHING. I posted to the blog, read a little, flipped through the scrapbooks dad created, called Lanie, stared out the window." Kate tried not to growl while talking, but these four walls were crushing her between them. What she would do to be allowed to take a walk through the ward or go sit in the garden that she can see from her window.

He placed the soup and salad in front of her. The crab bisque wafted past her nose causing a smile to begin. "I didn't know I was hungry, but now I am starving. She took a bite from the bowl. Closing her eyes and savoring the rich flavor.

"Madison asked me to give you this."

He handed her another gift bag. She took another bite of her soup and then pulled the note from the bag. _I know this is early, but every girl needs a fur or a faux fur even when they are young. This is for next Christmas.-Maddie_

Kate then removed the contents of the bag. She unfolded two tiny fur coats that ranged in natural tones from creamy white to a deep gray with leopard spots, but extra tinting had been added that gave soft tones of pink and purple in a gradual hue shift. She could envision her month old twins wearing these while visiting Santa Claus for the first time. Tears streaked down her face as she held them up for Rick to see.

"You missed something." He slipped his hand down into the bag removing two pairs of black snow boots with a lining of fur that matched the coats. There were two pairs of gloves: pink and purple. "This was always my favorite part of having a daughter. The girl clothes can be such fun. Just you wait, the first time they put it on, one of them will give you a look like 'bow to me my servant.'"

Kate giggled. "How do you know that?"

"Alexis would preen when she wore certain outfits even when she was only 9 months old. She knew she was darling."

"So which parent does she get her healthy ego from you or Meredith?"

Rick rolled his eyes in response. "That isn't worthy of an answer."

She handed him the clothes to repack. She slid further over in the bed and focused on her food. Rick took the hint as she hoped he would. As soon as she finished eating, she slipped under his arm and laid her head on his chest. "I have missed this." She breathed his scent in and cuddled in tighter. He had one hand on her back and the other on her belly.

"I can't wait until the day I can feel a kick."

"I think I can wait on that, but I have started dreaming about them. They are so beautiful and perfect."

"Did that start before or after the open letter to them?"

"Before. I think it may have inspired me a little."

He nuzzled her hair with his nose. Neither of them could tell who slept first, but when Dr. Carlson arrived they both startled awake.

She laughed lightly at their befuddled reaction. "Those beds really don't lend themselves to snuggling with adults much. They were intended for an adult with an infant."

The doctor was relieved that even with teasing neither changed their position much. Other than trying to wake and sitting up a little straighter they stayed curled into one another.

The doctor read Kate's chart and sat it down. "Mr. Castle, I hate to do this to you, but I need to examine your wife."

"Do you need me to leave?"

"Not unless you can't handle seeing her naked which I suspect isn't a problem." The doctor's smart ass remark elicited a laugh from Kate and a sheepish grin from Rick.

The doctor moved the curtain so that someone coming through the door would not receive a totally unexpected view. She helped Kate remove her gown to get a better look at the bruising.

"Tell me if it hurts." She rolled Kate onto her side and pushed around in a circle around her kidneys. "Does this hurt?"

"No."

"What about this?" She felt Kate's abdomen where some of the kicks had landed.

"The right is a little tender still, but not painful." Kate hated admitting to the tenderness, but fear could motivate.

She helped Kate back into her night gown. And then she sat in a chair between Kate and Rick.

"You can take her home today if both of you agree to a few conditions. Kate, work isn't possible-not even sitting at a desk doing paperwork. You are on FMLA accept it now. If you improve over the next few weeks I might allow half days, but at the moment I can't do that in good conscience. Too many things go wrong in your line of work. I want you lying down with your feet up most of the time. You may walk to the bathroom. You can lie in a bed or on the couch. If you have a recliner that is also a reasonable, but I want your feet to stay up. You can walk around a little bit, but no prolonged standing. I don't want any undue stress on your abdomen and lower back. Sexual contact is out for the most part. Kate you can tell Rick about our conversation from the other day. Rick, her body can't handle your weight on it. Penetration of any kind is out of the question. And, I still need to see you in my office once a week. We will start next Monday. Do you have any concerns you want me to cover?"

Rick quietly said "Blood pressure. How much do you want it monitored: before meals, morning and night, hourly?"

"Twice a day after breakfast and before bed will be fine. I will leave instructions on what to do if it goes up with the other day to day instructions I am having put in with your discharge papers. Anything else?"

"I hope that's it." Kate sighed. "I can't wait to sleep in my own bed."  
>Rick looked up startled.<p>

"Actually, I meant I am looking forward to sleeping in a large bed with my husband in a space that doesn't have activity off and on at all hours. I am looking forward to not having someone poking at me every time I adjust my position or sneeze."

"You sound almost as excited as you did when I let them remove your catheter."

Rick laughed. "I think the catheter probably out ranks this one by a little bit."

Kate glared at him but nodded anyway. "When will I be out of here?"

"The paperwork was started before I came in, but I think you might have an hour to an hour and a half to wait. I suggest a shower and clean clothes. By the time you are finished with that, they will be ready for you."

While she showered, Rick made the arrangements. They were leaving out of the emergency entrance instead of the main to avoid photographers. His limo service would send a town car and an extra man to assist with carrying their things. Martha and Alexis were given a status update. He was ready to check on Kate when she stepped out. "I need you to help me with my pants. I am still too tender to bend that far and get back up without dizziness."

He quickly went to help her. She put a hand on his head for balance. She was wearing a velvet jogging suit made for pregnant women and slipped on clogs for the ride home. By the team she was in the town car, her eyelids slammed shut again without warning.

She woke in a beautiful suite with Rick snoring beside her. "I'm home."


	27. Chapter 27

Note to the Readers: I am sorry I didn't feel like writing yesterday. I was tired and just didn't have the intelligence to come up with coherent thought much less attempt to type it.

To everyone else…thanks for reading. Your encouragement has helped carry me this far through a particularly rough year. But, at the end of this school year I am changing schools for the first time in almost a decade. It's time for a different pasture. I can't take my boss much longer at this one.

Yes, the rib/underwear story is true…

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. If I did Andrew Marlowe would have already had our beloved couple getting on with a life together and stop all of this stupid jealousy/misunderstanding garbage. Yes Marlow, it is getting very TIRESOME. To quote Stana, "It's time to let them say I love you, get married and start having little Castle babies."

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

_The Suite_

Rick hummed quietly as he cooked dinner. Kate still sat on the balcony wrapped in a quilt. He enjoyed watching her enjoy the outdoors. The confines of the hospital room had left her desperately claustrophobic. It was barely 40 degrees outside and she still sat with red cheeks and a pink nose smiling as the wind whipped her hair. She spent several hours a day in on a lounge chair reading in the cold. He would complain but he could feel her relax the moment the door opened. He dreaded the first fall of snow. She had been home for more than 2 weeks and the doctor had not hinted of her returning to work. And, thankfully, Kate had not pushed the issue either. Rick paused on that thought. If she didn't push the issue, she must know she couldn't do it. That thought saddened him. Her slight build made carrying twins more difficult than it was for some. He poured the sauce into the gravy boat and began placing the dishes on the table. A light wrapping on the door attracted his attention. Looking at his watch he noticed it was 6:30. His mother was amazingly on time.

When he opened the door, it was not Martha. A short balding man handed him a stack of papers and said "Sign here. You have officially been served. Please read the contents to know of the time and date that you are to appear in court."

Rick signed the paper and brought the large envelope in the suite. He skimmed the papers and placed them on the table next to his chair. This time when the knocking was heard, it was a dramatic 'shave and a haircut' rhythm. Martha had arrived.

"Hello Mother."

"Richard. How is she this evening?"

"Cold at the moment, but still enjoying the great outdoors."

"That is not the great outdoors. That, my dear, is just a balcony. It is all the poor girl can get right now. Why don't you take her to the Hamptons?"

"I asked the doctor again today and she still says NO. She wants Kate near her just in case. The babies are now at the 19th week. She wants Kate to carrying them a minimum of 12 more, but her body isn't cooperating very much. She stays fatigued; walking from the bathroom to the balcony seems like a 5 mile hike in the snow. She is shaky, pale and faint by the time she is seated. The doctor examined the girls; they are doing great. Kate still can't get enough calories in her. She is borderline diabetic and the little flutters that used to be the girls movements are starting to have more strength."

"Have you felt it yet?"

"Yes, Johanna is definitely a slugger." He smiled holding out the latest sonogram for Martha to enjoy.

Kate struggled in dropping the quilt on the chair closest to the sliding glass door. "Good evening Martha." Kate walking slowly to the kitchen, the weight of her stomach caused strain in her lower back. With every step Kate regretted any and all damage she caused to herself by running in heels. She shot Rick a death glare as he had made the mistake of attempting to assist her.

Martha hugged Kate and then walked the last few feet with her arm around her. Unlike Rick, she could quietly assist under the guise of being loving. Rick's attempts were too easy to see through.

As Kate slipped into her high backed dining chair she noticed the envelope. "What this?"

"I have been served. I haven't opened it to find out what yet. Mother sit down. I will get the roast out of the oven and we can start on dinner." Rick sat the serving dish with the meat down, and then brought the rice and a basket of warm yeast rolls.

"Still trying to fatten me up I see?"

"Doctor's orders." Rick smirked and Kate glared back.

Martha had noticed the tension growing at her daily visits. She wasn't sure that their marriage could survive Kate having to be cooped up much longer. "I want to get back to that envelope. What is going on is Kate suing for paternity?" Martha winked at Kate.

"I am pretty sure she doesn't need to that." He used his knife to open the envelope and skimmed the first page. "It seems that I am being sued for a breach of contract by Gina and Black Pawn for promising to stay loyal to the company. Ooo and Meredith is being sued along with me. I guess she didn't sell her share after all."

"Alexis will be relieved to hear that. Why don't you tell her Richard? The girl should not spend her whole life hating her mother." Martha quietly rejoiced Meredith had enough sense to follow through with Rick's suggestion.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Once a bitch, always a bitch—Gina has proven that no low is too far down for her to reach. You need to notify Ron after dinner."

"I will. Our countersuit papers are ready. I was waiting to receive this before we went forward. When she receives the counter she will also be given a motion for discovery. That motion asks for copies of all the emails to and from every client to establish a pattern and their answers. We have agreed to let them redact the names as long as they are number to demonstrate the number of clients that she has elicited these promises from through email. Ron plans on burying them in paperwork before we head to court. This case is going to cost her more financially than she could gain by winning." Rick's wicked grin fell from his face when Kate put her hand on her stomach and grimaced in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"The girls feel like they are trying to have a volleyball game using my gallbladder for the ball. Let's just eat. They usually calm down right after I carbo-load."

Rick handed her the basket of rolls and reached for the butter dish to pass as well. Martha did not like seeing the worry lines that graced his face, but she also accepted this was going to be part of this pregnancy. Kate couldn't help the things her body was doing. She was 20 weeks a long and looked to be more like 26. Lanie had teased her yesterday saying basketballs were not very nutritious and rough on the figure. She had then handed Kate a gift. When she had opened it, the maternity panties were the largest underwear Kate had ever laid eyes on. Kate had howled with laughter until she began to cry. One of the twins had bent one of Kate's ribs out on her left side. Kate kept putting her hand over it. It must be keeping her in constant discomfort.

After dinner, Kate went straight to the bedroom apologizing to Martha for not feeling up to a visit. Martha helped her son clean the table and wrap the leftovers. "Is she getting any easier on you?"

"Sometimes. She is having a bad day today."

"What happened?"

"You know those new panties that were so funny last night?"

"Yes."

"They fit. In fact, she is wearing them. I think that they look ridiculously large yet fit. It has to hurt."

Martha nodded. "You need to romance her tonight. Make her feel beautiful."

"I would love to but sex isn't allowed."

His mother slapped his arm. "You romanced her for years prior to sex. You can do it now too."

Rick nodded and sighed. "I haven't made her feel sexy lately. I didn't realize that it would bother her this much. I did it to make the no sex rule easier, but now…"

"Now you have a wife who is hurting the depths of her soul. You have some work to do kiddo." She hugged her son and left.

* * *

><p>Rick ordered a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne and chocolate dipped strawberries from room service. He preferred to cook their meals, but for special items he didn't mind relying on the hotel.<p>

He went to the bathroom and started filling the huge Jacuzzi tub with warm water and added cherry scented bath salts. He returned to the door to watch for his delivery. Kate ignored his movements while reading in bed. He hoped she would willingly let him separate her from the book. He tipped the man, and pushed the cart inside. He first carried the tray and sat it on a short table next to the tub, and then he retrieved the champagne with two long stemmed glasses. Amazingly Kate had not noticed his movements or she chose to pretend she didn't. He stripped in the bathroom and slipped on a silk navy robe that Kate had given him. He crept to the bed and crawled over toward his wife. He plucked the book from her hands, put the book mark in it and dropped it over the edge of the bed.

"My love, come with me." He reached out a hand hoping the anger would dissipate once she understood what he wanted.

Once she was standing he began to unbutton her nightshirt. "You do remember we can't have sex."

"I know."

"So what are you doing?"

"Trust me." She chewed on her lower lip and tried to relax but she was having a difficult time with it. Every time his fingertips brushed her skin a tiny electric shock went down her spine. She had missed this attention. He slowly removed her arms from the sleeves and then slipped her panties down. His actions were painfully slow. She was getting aroused even though he promised sex was not involved. He turned her toward the drawn bath and dropped his robe. He helped her into the tub and slid in beside her and then carefully lifted her onto his lap.

He had dimmed the lights and lit candles as well. His heart swelled as he saw the 1000 watt smile appear.

"What's the occasion?"

"There isn't an occasion other than I am married to the most beautiful woman in the world and I think I have forgotten to show her that lately. He nuzzled her ear with his nose and handed her the faux champagne. He grabbed one a strawberry and gave her a bite and then teased her by eating the second himself. He kissed and caressed her much like he had in the beginning of their relationship.

They kissed, cuddled, teased and taunted each other until the water grew cold. For the first time in months, they slept entwined and nude.

Kate had been nervous at first. She was worried that Rick had decided to throw caution to the wind, but once she realized that he wanted intimacy a lot of her stressors of late disappeared. Less than a year ago this would have sent her running from the room, today it brought her contentment. He worshipped her body and soul without sex. Rick always had ways of making her feel like she was the only woman who mattered, but recent events had made him be more caretaker than lover. She missed this. She was wrong when she said she was home. He was home. He snored quietly while she lay in his arms. She brushed his hair back from his eyes and outlined his face with her finger. Her touches erased the stress and pain she had found. She fell asleep with her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.


	28. Chapter 28

Note to the Readers: I am glad so many of you enjoyed the sweet chapter. I thought it was time for them to have some moments to express themselves about each other. If you think about it they have not done that in quite some time.

To everyone else…thanks for reading. Your encouragement has helped carry me this far through a particularly rough year. But, at the end of this school year I am changing schools for the first time in almost a decade. It's time for a different pasture. I can't take my boss much longer at this one.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. If I did Andrew Marlowe would have already had our beloved couple getting on with a life together and stop all of this stupid jealousy/misunderstanding garbage. Yes Marlow, it is getting very TIRESOME. To quote Stana, "It's time to let them say I love you, get married and start having little Castle babies."

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

_The Suite_

Kate woke to the girls kicking repeatedly. She rubbed her hand soothingly over her belly and quickly discovered it didn't help. She sat up to pull the blanket higher since they had been kicked down to their feet. Although their body heat had kept her sufficiently warm for most of the night the cold was making her bones ache. She cuddled into his side resting her head under his chin.

"I can hear your brain gears clicking. Are you worried over something?"

"No, I was just thinking since the girls decided to wake me at—what time is it? 4 o'clock in the morning." She sighed exaggeratedly. "oof. They are getting stronger." She picked up his hand and placed just over the disturbance. His hand visibly jumped from the strength of the movements.

He grinned. "I know you are distracting me. What are you thinking about now?"

"Thanksgiving, it is not quite two weeks away and I was thinking of adding a guest or two."

"Like?"

"Dad and Meredith. Dad should be because he has put an effort to meet me where I am and not dwell in our past mistakes. I think Meredith deserves an invitation since she did what you asked her too. Gina tried to bully her anyway and must have failed. I bet Alexis still hasn't talked to her own mother."

"What makes you say that?"

"Alexis has taken to calling me mom on the phone. I don't mind, but I don't think she is being fair to her real mother. Meredith is a flake, but she is who she is. She hasn't changed and she isn't being awful, but she is her normally annoying self."

Rick rolled over onto his side so that he could look his wife in the eyes. He rubbed her nose with his.

"Are you seriously trying to include Meredith in our family?"

"I hate to tell you this Rick, but she is already in our family. That happened with the birth of our oldest daughter." She tweaked his ear and smiled at him.

"I will reserve a room for her next to Mother's. Alexis will be staying in our spare room here. Should I do that for your dad too?"

"I will call him and find out which he would prefer. He may have plans that I don't know about yet. Thank you for last night."

"If I remember correctly, I should be thanking you. Or would you like me to sing 'O Baby you are havin' my Baby' one more time?"

She kissed him. "You are not a song and dance man. Please refrain. Once was definitely enough. But, if you ever feel the urge to repeat last night or even if you would like to every night, I am the one curled up in the quilt trying not to lash out at people for being a captive in my own body."

"But, what a beautiful body it is." He started kissing her nose then down to her mouth, jawline, neck.

"Rick, please stop. We can't and I really, really want to and you are making it more difficult."  
>"What do you say we write a sex scene for Nikki and Rook describing the things we were wishing we could do?"<p>

She thought about it for a second. "You know this could backfire in a big way."

"Or we can use it as a how to guide later when we can again." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Okay, but afterwards I want you to go take a long shower and take care of a few things. I am the only one that needs to be this pent up. Fortunately I have two parasites that keep my energy level low enough that it isn't a huge issue."

"Says the woman that I caught licking her lips as I brushed my teeth fully dressed." He quipped.

She rolled her eyes. "Writer man, don't we need a laptop."

He nodded. He slipped a bulky robe on and disappeared to look for his computer. He returned 5 minutes later with two cups of hot chocolate and the device. He handed her a cup and then pulled the bag of marshmallows out of his pocket. "I wanted to satiate the beast anyway I can. Chocolate and sweet snackage should help."

"At least you didn't bring me anything phallic." He smirked and pulled a banana out of his pocket.

"And yes, I am always glad to see you."

She pursed her lips.

* * *

><p><em>Ron Stone's Law Office<em>

"This is the paperwork that was delivered. I can't believe she is really pushing forward with this." Rick said shaking his head and wiping a hand across his face.

"I think she has an inside line on the television movie deal you worked out. She must have found out how much they have recently offered because she offered your first wife triple what they are worth prior to those movies being made."

Rick sat down in the chair across Ron's desk. "That means someone told her. No one in my house knows the contents of the deal. That would mean someone at the production company ran their mouth or the studio. I am willing to be it was the production company; they don't seem to have it together."

Ron nodded in agreement. "I will have one of our PIs on the east coast do a little searching of phone records. We will find the leak and close it. Now, what do you want to do about Meredith? Should I offer to represent her or should we force her to pick her own attorney?"

"Kate is inviting her for Thanksgiving and trying to treat her as a member of the family so I think we should follow suit."

"Okay, but if it leads to problems I will insist on severance of ties."

"Agreed. I don't think it will come to that. Meredith is more afraid of losing Alexis than her income which I think might be a first for her."

* * *

><p><em>The Suite<em>

While Rick was visiting the lawyer Kate decided it was time to call Meredith about Thanksgiving. She may have plans, but she knew that she had not been able to mend fences with Alexis. This would be a great opportunity.

Kate dialed the phone and listened to the rings. She had chosen to use her cell phone believing Meredith would be more likely to answer it than she would the line from the hotel.

A sleepy voice answered. "Hello?"

"Meredith?" Kate thought she sounded drunk or hung over.

"Yes, it's me. What do you need? Are you going to yell at me for the photograph like Alexis did?"

"No, Rick and I wanted you to come for Thanksgiving. I hoped you would if you haven't any plans."

There was silence on the other side of the phone. Kate wasn't sure if she had passed out or was shocked into keeping her mouth shut.

"Are you sure? I know you are still mad at me and"

Kate cut her off. "Actually we aren't. We know that you didn't make a deal with Gina. Have you been served the lawsuit papers yet?"

"Rick's suing me."

"No, Gina is suing both of you. Rick is conferencing with his lawyer right now. He wants to have Ron represent you too if Ron doesn't have a problem with it."

"Oh. Do you think Alexis will resent me being there?"

"Maybe, but there is only way to repair that relationship and that is to get on a plane and spend some real time with her. She will be coming to stay with us here at the hotel starting on Wednesday. Do you want to be here before she arrives or arrive at the same time?"

Meredith sighed. "I need to be there before her, because she needs to see the three of us getting along to accept my presence. Has Rick told her about the lawsuit?"

"Not yet, but she calls him most afternoons around 4. He will tell her then. You know she doesn't hate you? She cares about you, but she thinks that you don't think about your family when you do whatever it is that you are doing."

Kate could here Meredith sob on the other end of the line. "She's right you know. I made it to my 40s not caring about anyone but me which may have something to do with why I am alone and you have Rick."

Kate didn't know what to say. "You aren't alone. You are family too. I don't want you to think that just because Rick and I are adding to the family that you aren't still in it. Why don't you come on Tuesday and you and I can spend a day together trying to…"

Meredith cut her off. "That would be great. Maybe we can have a spa day at the hotel?"

"How about I have a masseuse come up to our suite and you can come up from your room.\? Then we can have someone come give us a mani-pedi and we can talk."

"That sounds nice."

Kate wasn't crazy about having a naked Meredith in the suite, but it isn't like Rick had not been with his 'deep fried Twinkie' thousands of times. She needed to just let it go.

"I will text you the arrangements later this week. And Meredith, plan on actually being here, not just staying in the hotel. Alexis' room is in our suite so that means you will be here a lot. Be prepared to have arguments and step on each other's toes. It won't be the end of the world if you don't let it be."

"Thank you Kate. I had better go. I have an audition in two hours. I need a Bloody Mary and breakfast."

They said a quick farewell, but Kate felt better. She wasn't sure why she felt such empathy for Meredith, but she had a strong feeling that she was her responsibility. How did that happen?


	29. Chapter 29

Note to the Readers: I can't wait for this evening's part two, Linchpin. Rumor has it that Kate's secret comes out along with something about Rick's dad. I just hope that this means that they are closer to being a couple. If they are still at odds by season's end, I don't know if I will spend another year with the whole will they won't they bit.

To everyone else…thanks for reading. Your encouragement has helped carry me this far through a particularly rough year. But, at the end of this school year I am changing schools for the first time in almost a decade. It's time for a different pasture. I can't take my boss much longer at this one.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. If I did Andrew Marlowe would have already had our beloved couple getting on with a life together and stop all of this stupid jealousy/misunderstanding garbage. Yes Marlow, it is getting very TIRESOME. To quote Stana, "It's time to let them say I love you, get married and start having little Castle babies."

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

_The Suite Two Days before Thanksgiving_

Kate, Meredith and Martha shared a cheese cake, fresh strawberries and non-alcoholic champagne while they received their pedicures in the suite. Kate had enjoyed a massage earlier, as did each of the women in the luxury of their own hotel rooms. Now, they were gathered for their mani-pedi sessions and some catch up time. Each of the women was wrapped in a warm robe and was in various chairs surrounding a large coffee table.

Although it took almost all of Kate's strength not to behave like the Spanish Inquisition, she wanted Meredith to feel welcome. Alexis had been important to Kate since moments after she met Rick. If their household was to be happy, Meredith would have to be a part of it whether Kate wanted her to or not. She had accepted that idea. Carrying through with it was an entirely different matter.

"So tell me Meredith, have you had any interesting roles of late?" Martha asked trying to keep everyone in a friendly mood. She could feel the prickliness coming off of Kate, but she wasn't sure of the source. This had been Kate's idea.

"No, everything I try out for they say I am too old. All the other parts are for much older women, something you could do."

Martha rolled her eyes desperately fighting not to take Meredith's head off for that dig about her age, but then again she remembered being that age. She was telling the truth you are too old for some and way too young for others. Bit parts were the best you could get unless you could sing and dance, which Meredith could do neither. "That is when I spent most of my time in Broadway productions playing a middle aged mother. I think I won two or three Tony awards in that stage of my life."

Meredith's facial expression soured immediately.

Hiding her mirth, Kate smiled at Meredith, "I think something will be coming your way soon, you just have to hold out until this law suit is over."

"What do you mean?" The two actresses said in stereo.

Kate leaned toward them, "We have to have this conversation finished before Rick returns because he will be pissed that I told you." She took a deep breath and continued. "The same network and production company that is involved with doing the Jesse Stone series with Tom Selleck has decided to do the same for the Derrick Storm novels. I have heard Rick strongly suggest that the part of the liaison officer between Derrick and the CIA should be played by Meredith and I have also heard him suggest that the roles for extras should come from Martha's acting school when possible."

Both women sat stunned and staring at Kate. "But, of course, I never told either of you anything.'

Meredith looked like she was ready to cry. "I don't understand why Rick is so good to me after everything I have done to him. I destroyed our marriage; I abandoned our daughter to him and then I aired your private business on television. Why would he do this for me?" Meredith played up the melodrama and dropped an arm over her forehead in what may have been a 'woe is me' pose. Kate and Martha shared a mutual eye roll.

"Meredith you will always be the Alexis' mother. According to Richard, that is a strong motivator to keep you happy, employed and comfortable with all of us." Martha shared her thought easily.

"I wanted you to be a part of it too. Alexis' needs all of us in her life. In a few years she will meet the right man for her. I don't want us to have to fight over who can and cannot attend; who does she spend holidays with or even who she tells first that she is engaged. We are family. I want us to act like one." Kate said as she sat her dish down and began soothingly rubbing her baby bump. Occasionally Kate's face would twinge.

Meredith, who sat next to Kate, said, "You shocked me with this invitation. I don't want to intrude."

Why change now Kate thought, "You do need to know that we haven't told Alexis you were coming. We were afraid she would choose to stay at school rather than stay at the hotel for Thanksgiving. She has a lot of studying to do, but I thought-no we thought this was more important."

"Whose idea was this anyway?" Martha asked. "It doesn't feel like one of Richard's."

Kate shook her head. "No, Rick had not thought about it. He has been so tied up with dealing with Gina, the new publishing company and keeping up with the remodel of the loft that he hasn't had time to think. But, I love my husband and I love Alexis. I wanted this because this is best for them."

"Don't you hate having me here?" Meredith asked.

Kate didn't respond right away. "I don't hate it, but I don't trust you. You will have to earn that. If your name hadn't been included on that lawsuit, you wouldn't be sitting here. You demonstrated that you did care more about your family than money when you did that."

"No one is a shocked as Gina. The speech she gave me over the phone could make sailors or porn stars blush and let me tell you I would know."

"Yes dear, you definitely would." Martha couldn't resist throwing that one back at her. The three women finished with giving their pedicures, put their things away and then disappeared quickly.

"Since you brought Gina up, do you mind sharing what that meeting with her was about, the one that made the paper?" Kate asked.

"Gina tripled her offer. She threatened me with all kinds of things. But, I couldn't do it. Alexis would hate me more than she does now." Meredith's poor acting skills demonstrated how she wasn't physically afraid of Gina at all. She may have been while in her presence, but now it was kind of like talking about the boogie monster while sitting in your grandmother's lap. No threat at all.

* * *

><p><em>Gina Cowan's Office<em>

"What do you mean my attorney is not available now? I just got served papers about a counter suit. Yes, I have heard of a motion for discover. How am I supposed to print out that many emails and cover up the clients' names? My personal assistant quit and…" The secretary on the other end had hung up something about not having to listen to her scream on the line.

She stepped out into the lobby 6 young men and 3 women sat waiting impatiently for their interviews.

"You three can go and you, the one who looks like Clay Aiken, you can go too; you play for the wrong team to work here."

Gina scrutinized the remaining 5 candidates. "Let me so those resumes. Hmm."

She paused and flipped through the 5 documents. "Mr. McNair this says you have been steadily employed with a modeling agency until now. Were you a model?"

"Yes, I was, but I found God and felt it would not be the best thing for me to continue with that line of work."

"God wouldn't like you here either." She dismissed him easily turning to the remaining 4. Why did God always have to find the ones that were young enough to have great stamina and a perky ass? Why couldn't she just find a sex addict with typing skills? Are they that rare?

"Esposito, are you related to any cops? I think I am familiar with one name Javier Esposito, do you know him?"

"Javi's my cousin. Our fathers are brothers. We spend time together frequently at family gatherings. Next time I see him I will tell him you said hi."

Gina scowled down at Emilio. It was a shame to because he looked like he would have had a great body. He could work for Chippendales if the way that shirt fit was any indicator.

"In that case, you can go out the door. I didn't like him much. And then there were three. Gentlemen I will call each of you into my office one at a time. The last one of you should know that this may take some time. If you have somewhere else to be today go. If you are still interested in working here then stay where you are. And, I think you will be first." She poked the blonde James Dean look alike in the chest.

He followed her to her office where she sat down on her sofa and patted the spot next to her. "Your name is David. "

"Right."

"What did you do before this?"

"I went to college during the day, but I was a stripper to help pay for school." David looked embarrassed by his confession, but Gina patted his thigh.

"All of us have to suffer a little humiliation to get what we want out of life. What is it that you want?"

"Right now I want a job that will give me time to figure out what I want because no one is going to pay me to sit around all day watching TV in my underwear."

Gina raised her eyebrows. "That depends, what do you look like under these clothes?"

An hour and a half later, Gina had hired a new personal assistant, a new guy for the publicity department and a new bed warmer for her house. Not bad. Just when she thought God had turned his back on her, it was raining men.

* * *

><p>AN: Tomorrow-Alexis and Thanksgiving<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Note to the Readers: The climax is a chapter or 2 away….

To everyone else…thanks for reading. Your encouragement has helped carry me this far through a particularly rough year. But, at the end of this school year I am changing schools for the first time in almost a decade. It's time for a different pasture. I can't take my boss much longer at this one.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. If I did Andrew Marlowe would have already had our beloved couple getting on with a life together and stop all of this stupid jealousy/misunderstanding garbage. Yes Marlow, it is getting very TIRESOME. To quote Stana, "It's time to let them say I love you, get married and start having little Castle babies."

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

_The Night before Thanksgiving and all through the Suite_

Alexis arrived earlier than Kate expected. Rick had arranged for her to arrive just before dinner, but at 2 o'clock in the afternoon a gentle knock on the door woke Kate from her nap. She heaved herself onto her feet and shuffled to the door. On her way there she couldn't help but wonder when the last time her back didn't hurt was. She knew these pains had nothing to do with the attack and everything to do with her abdomen looking like she had eaten the moon for lunch.

"In a minute…" she yelled as the knocking started again. She opened the door expecting a nervous Meredith and found an excited Alexis.

She bounced in and hugged Kate. "Hi Mom. How is everything?"

"It's great. Your dad is dealing with lawyers yet again. We weren't expecting you for several more hours." She took another good look at Alexis who was beaming.

She shut the door after Alexis wheeled in her luggage. "Your room is on the left side of the great room. Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

Alexis turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't think you need to serve me, more like the other way around. Can I get you something?"

Kate shook her head and crept toward the couch. "I am thinking of changing my name to Speedy because it would be the only thing about me that actually appears fast."

Alexis' eyes twinkled playfully, "I don't know about that. The speed with which you got pregnant was amazing."

"So not funny Lex." Kate said plopping back into her favorite spot surrounded by pillows for back support. "Tell me about school. Anything going on worth mentioning?"

Alexis rolled her eyes and came to sit beside Kate, lifting Kate's feet onto her lap. "I love it. Organic chemistry rocks! It's a challenge but I think I have a good handle on it. Lanie says that I can intern with her more during the Christmas break if I want. Would you mind?"

Kate put a hand on her belly and closed her eyes for a second. Then, she grabbed Alexis' hand and placed it where a little leg was kicking. "I don't mind, but then you might miss this."

Alexis giggled. "How does it feel?"

"Have you ever seen Alien?' The breakfast scene where the alien rips out from his chest isn't too far off sometimes, but most of them time it is only a little uncomfortable." Kate grinned as she held Alexis' hand in place. She could see by the bright smile that Alexis enjoyed the moment as much as she did.

Watching the innocent happiness a little thread of guilt wound around Kate's heart. "Lex, do you trust me, my judgment?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" Alexis gave Kate the same look she gave Rick when he had done something potentially embarrassing.

"I have done something that you might like today, but I want you to let me explain myself first. Are you willing to hear me out?"

"You're not leaving dad are you?" Alexis said in a panic.

Kate shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Never going to happen. Actually, this has to do with you and your mother."

Anger washed across Alexis' face. "What's the bitch done now?"

"First your mother didn't sell her share of the books to Gina even when she was offered beyond three times their worth. She is also being sued along with your dad by Black Pawn." Kate knew that in order for this to work she had to let reality sink in without pushing.

"So what you are saying is mom didn't stab us in the back and she is alone in California facing a lawsuit?"

Kate growled. "Not exactly, she is down the hall and coming to dinner in a few hours where she is going to be accepted and appreciated as the family member she is. I expect you to treat her reasonably. Give her a chance. I can honestly say I spent most of yesterday with her and Martha and Meredith is trying to rectify things. She will be here for Thanksgivings and Christmases for years to come so it is time to be an adult about this Alexis. I am not leaving her alone for holidays just because you are mad at her."

Alexis' face matched her hair in the depth of red. Kate was waiting for her to scream and say that she didn't have the right, but she didn't. "Did you do this for me or for dad?"

"I did this for my family. All of it. Your mother is included—at least we know for sure which one the black sheep is."

Alexis raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side acknowledging Kate's point of view. "Do I have to go on some ridiculous shopping spree with her?"

"Nope. You just have to be civil over meals and visit here in the suite with everyone present. If you want to see her on your own I wouldn't hate it, but that is your choice. "

"Is there any comfort food stashed?"

"I am pregnant Lex; you must be kidding. Open the refrigerator and you will find half a cheese cake left."

Lex almost sprinted to the appliance and searched for the cheese cake. She removed it and found the strawberries. She sliced them and arranged them on plates and went back to Kate.

"The pregnant lady gets the bigger piece; she's eating for three." Alexis said handing Kate the larger slice covered in strawberries with extra chocolate drizzled across the top.

"Is dad cooking it all tomorrow or is Grams helping?"

"Neither, we have hired a chef for the day. I wanted all of us to enjoy the day together and since this is not our kitchen and it does not have all the tools we are used to I thought this might be a better solution than watching Rick have a coronary trying to get a turkey on the table."

Kate heard another knock at the door. This time she knew who it was, she had sent the text without Lex noticing.

"Can you get the door; I don't really feel like getting up just yet?" Alexis, always overly helpful, sprinted to the door expecting Meredith, but Paige stood in the hallway.

"Paige you need to grab her quickly as the two of you have a spa appointment in 10 minutes. If I were you I would go down now!"

The girls giggled their thank yous as they left for their appointment.

* * *

><p><em>Thanksgiving Day 11:30 am<em>

"Jim, welcome to our temporary home." Rick led Jim Beckett into the great room to sit with his daughter.

"Hi dad." She said as he leaned down to hug her.

"How far along are you?"

"I am on week 24 or 25. The girls are happy and healthy and have very, very strong legs. They kick me all night long so if I pass out on you I am sorry."

Jim sat next to her and pulled her legs off the coffee table to sit across his lap.

"You look so much like your mother when she was pregnant; granted she didn't get this big until the end." He tweaked her nose. "How do you feel other than tired?"

She gave him a large grin. "I feel fine but I wonder when I will get my brain back. The hormones have me more ADHD than Rick. I look forward to eventually going back to work, but you know I haven't missed it much. I miss Javi, Kevin and Lanie, but I don't miss the lack of sleep or breaking a family's heart with bad news. I do miss delivering justice to those people, but after the last two years, I think I really needed this break."

Jim rubbed on her legs and gave her a fatherly smile. "I am relieved. I was afraid you would try to get down to the station or in on any case you could."

Kate's smile saddened. "That was before I realized that I have a great team…we work great together but they don't have to have me. I am sorry for scaring you so often."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Alexis and Meredith. Alexis had chosen to spend the morning with her mother to try to get out any anger and resentment before the big meal. Kate turned to look at them, both women smiled brightly. Alexis held tightly to her mother's hand, but both still had traces of tears around their eyes. Smudged eyeliner and mascara had been dabbed at, but it didn't take long to see the attempts at repair.

Rick came in behind the ladies carrying a few large bags. "Sorry I am late getting back." Rick had disappeared down to the front desk upon Jim's arrival. He placed the large bags on the breakfast bar. "Louis, our chef, has his hands full with our traditional Thanksgiving meal so I sent to Elaine's bakery for hot rolls and several pies. I hope everyone is happy with what I have."

Meredith winked at him. "You know that most of us here are trying to watch our weight in one way or another?"

Rick hugged her. "It is a holiday and I have an inside line that says 5 more pounds on you won't prevent you from working on the Derek Storm film series."

She hugged him back. "Thank you Ricky. I meant it." Tears were threatening to roll again so Martha stepped in to whisk Meredith toward Kate and her father.

"I don't believe you have met Kate's dad; this is Jim Beckett. Jim, this is Meredith, Alexis' mother."

"Nice to meet you." Jim stuck out his hand but a bewildered Meredith hugged him anyway.

The group enjoyed their meal and everyone stayed on the best of behavior until dessert was served.

Martha cut slices of the different pies so that everyone had a little bit of all of it.

"What are you trying to do to me? A minute on the lips is forever on the hips!" Meredith cried.

"Mother, this is Thanksgiving." Alexis rolled her eyes at her mother's theatrics.

"Yes, but you haven't spent the last two years being told time after time you are too tall, too heavy, and what they really wanted to say is your too old. I can't sit here cramming myself with pie and pretend that this is going to make me happy."

Martha removed the offending plate. "In my day, we let ourselves have a little fun. I think you should try it Meredith. Acting roles come and go but family is all we have that stays around."

Jim Beckett sat quietly next to his daughter trying to decide whether to step in before this got ugly or keep his head down and his mouth shut.

"If they stayed around I would still be married to Rick!"

"Mom, you left dad not the other way around." Alexis raised her voice but the pain in her eyes spoke more than she did. "And if you think real hard you just might remember that it was my third Thanksgiving that YOU chose to leave me. That wasn't me. That wasn't dad. That was you. So stop the crap mom. Try to enjoy family time or get out."

Kate put her head in her hands at the table. She was trying not to cry. Rick tried to calm his mother so that the argument wouldn't escalate and Jim excused himself to the restroom hoping the fanfare might lessen. At first Kate, felt a stabbing pain that she thought was more heartburn, but then someone turned up the volume on the pain. She remained quiet but beads of sweat began to trickle down her face. The more yelling that took place around her, the worse the pain became until Alexis turned away from her mother and noticed Kate was almost doubled over in her chair.

She knelt beside Kate. "I am so sorry to ruin your day. I didn't mean to" but Kate cut her off . She removed her hands from her face as another jarring pain shot through her and she held her stomach tighter and balled up. Kate's face lost its coloring and more sweat beaded up on her brow. Alexis worriedly held onto Kate's hand.

"Lex, get my cellphone—speed dial number 4. Now. Please." The girl sprinted across the living room to find Kate's phone. It wasn't where she had been seated.

"Kate where is it?"

"Try the bedroom." The pain in her voice cut through the other voices. Meredith, Rick and Martha went silent and looked at Kate.

"Kate, Baby, what's wrong?"

"I am having major pains. My…ouch!"

Rick kneeled next to his wife. He grabbed her hands and held onto the whispering calmly. "It's going to be okay."

Lex came back talking on the phone. "She is doubled over at the table. Kate, how far apart are your pains occurring?"

"I think they are at 5 to 10 minute intervals, why?"

Lex passed the information on and waited. "Okay. I will do that. Dr. Carlson, thank you." She then dialed another number she knew by heart. "How fast can you get a car to us here at the hotel? Kate needs to be rushed to the hospital. Yes, we can do that."

Lex hung up the phone. "Dad, pack her bag. Dr. Carlson is putting her back in the hospital. She thinks the pains are labor pains. She wants to try and stop them. She says Kate really needs to hang on for another 5 weeks at least before she delivers."

"Mom and Grams, can you finish with putting the dishes away. Kate, grab my hand. Now, do you need anything before I walk with you to the elevator?"

Kate shook her head no. "Wait, get dad. I think he is hiding in the bathroom." Alexis disappeared from the room only to return with Jim. Together they managed to get Kate on her feet. Alexis wrapped a coat around Kate's shoulders and grabbed her own. Jim held Kate up while Alexis did what was necessary. By the time they were standing at the elevator Rick had joined them carrying her bag. He wrapped around Kate, replacing Alexis.

"Could you pack a bag for me and our laptops? And, could you try and make sure your mother and grams don't kill each other while you're at it?" Rick asked of Alexis. He knew she would do these things anyway, but it felt better to ask.

The car was waiting at the front entrance. Rick decided the driver would receive the tip of a lifetime for being this available on Thanksgiving.

Rick helped Kate in from the far side of the car and her dad helped her get in without banging her head or losing her balance.

The ride to the hospital was the longest 20 minute drive in no traffic Rick had ever experienced. Dr. Carlson met them at the E.R. entrance. It felt like hours, but in less than 20 minutes Kate was back on the maternity floor receiving IV drugs and confined to her bed.

As night flooded through the window, Rick curled up beside Kate on her bed.

"Now that we are alone, I am sorry today was a nightmare." He whispered.

"It isn't your fault. I was thankful for our family being together even if it over stressed me. I am even more thankful that my contractions have slowed down and should be gone by tomorrow. And, last but most important, I am glad to be at this point in my life with you expecting our children in less than 2 months."

She nuzzled into Ricks side and almost immediately went to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Note to the Readers: The climax is a chapter a way….

To everyone else…thanks for reading. Your encouragement has helped carry me this far through a particularly rough year. But, at the end of this school year I am changing schools for the first time in almost a decade. It's time for a different pasture. I can't take my boss much longer at this one.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. If I did Andrew Marlowe would have already had our beloved couple getting on with a life together and stop all of this stupid jealousy/misunderstanding garbage. Yes Marlow, it is getting very TIRESOME. To quote Stana, "It's time to let them say I love you, get married and start having little Castle babies."

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

_Maternity Ward_

Two weeks later and Kate was ready to climb the walls. I need to hold on for at least three more weeks she kept telling herself. She no longer had the energy or the focus to read. Her open letter kept her occupied for an hour a day. She had been more active with , but found that she was losing interest even if the fan support did help her through the day.

She flipped channels on the television hoping to find something worth watching. She glanced at the clock again. 10:00 am. The lawsuit proceeding should be beginning in a few moments. As Kate scrolled through the ridiculous number of channels she stopped and stared at her husband on one of the court TV channels. He didn't look nervous, but Meredith's pale skin had a blue hue to it from fear. Gina sat across from them with her attorney. She looked professional, but she had made the mistake of dressing to expensive. Everyone could see that money mattered to her. Rick looked luscious in his suit, but it didn't scream I have millions.

The bailiff announced that court was in session. Kate should keep stay away from this; it might cause stress she didn't need, but she desperately wanted to be there for Rick. She couldn't resist the temptation. She picked up her cell.

_**Writer man you look positively edible in that suit. Oh Kitten how I love you. Baby**_

She watched him reach in his pocket and glance at the text. His smile lit up the world.

_**Edible. I am sorry; I am still not on your diet. Sigh. Baby I love you too. You shouldn't be watching this.**_

She smiled. She knew they only had a few more minutes before it started in earnest. The judge was seated and flipping through documents.

_**Miss you. Good luck.**_

He nodded visibly for her as the judge asked the attorneys for their opening arguments.

Kate tried to find something else to watch but within ten minutes she gave up the fight and resumed watching.

_**Black Pawn Publishing has been fair to its employees and clients since it was established in the 1920s by Ms. Cowan's great grandfather. We will demonstrate to this court how through correspondence from the time of his first novel until rather recently Mr. Richard Castle credited Black Pawn and Ms. Cowan for his success and promised his continuing loyalty and shared ownership to his Derek Storm series. Now that he has divorced her and remarried he is pushing Ms. Cowan aside for this younger woman who is having his children. We ask the court to note that his promises should be held as legally binding.**_

Gina smugly smiled at the camera. Her attorney had done a fabulous summation in her opinion.

Ron Stone stood and buttoned his double breasted coat. He smiled blithely and didn't bother consulting his notes like Gina's had.

_**Your honor, Richard Edgar Castle formerly known as Richard Alexander Rogers credits Black Pawn Publishing with making him the writer he is today. He does not deny their serious contributions to his growth in his craft and establishing him as a star in his genre. However, we would like to demonstrate a disturbing pattern to you. In correspondence obtained through Black Pawn offices produced from our Motion for Discovery we can prove that Ms. Cowan has exploited young writers by extracting promises of loyalty and ownership through constant manipulation and solicitation for favor. In essence she promised riches, fame, money and the use of her body in exchange for the young writers' in their firm's promises. We will also demonstrate how Ms. Cowan broke faith by not only stealing a piece of priceless property from Mr. Castle but also by revealing private matters to the public for profit. Ms. Cowan and Black Pawn are trying to hold onto their greatest asset that they have repeatedly and publicly released information that was not theirs to share.**_

Rick's lawyer turned on his heel and sat down.

Kate watched as things were progressing. Much of it could not be heard over the gallery. The steady hum of the whispers and the back and forth arguments between the lawyers put Kate to sleep quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Superior Court<em>

By 4pm both sides had presented their documents.

**Before we proceed I want to take a break for the evening and look over the documents that both sides have brought to the court. As the judge I feel it is necessary for me to have the time to examine the excessive documentation brought forth by Mr. Castle's attorney. Everyone should be back in this court room by 9am. At that time I will decide whether we continue with witnesses or if I dismiss this case. Please have any witnesses you choose to call be available starting at 10 am. Thank you.**

The judge stood and walked out of his court room. The bailiff dismissed the court session.

_Superior Court 9am the Next Day_

The bailiff announced the judge's arrival. The court waited for the judge to sit and then everyone respectfully sat down.

_**I spent much of my evening deliberating this case. Mr. Castle did in fact on multiple occasions credit Ms. Cowan with having been responsible for his success; however, if you look at the emails that she sent to him, his responses were definitely elicited. These emails alone do not constitute a binding contract. If Ms. Cowan had been a partial owner to the Derek Storm novels she could have negotiated for her fair share during their divorce proceedings as he did with Meredith Castle. **_The judge looked to Meredith giving her a brief smile that did not look encouraging.

_**With that being said, I then looked to the countless documents supplied by Mr. and Ms. Castle's attorney. They establish a pattern that clearly shows Ms. Cowan instigates relationships with her clients and manipulates young and impressionable you writers. I then looked at her recent pattern of behavior toward Mr. and the current Mrs. Castle. She stole an ultrasound photograph from their hospital room and spoke to the media about their private affairs without consent. She made a profit from these transactions. Her harassment went to such proportions that they had to seek a no-contact contract. **_

The judged sighed.

_**It is with clear conscience that I am dismissing Black Pawn's case on the grounds that Ms. Cowan has no legal grounds for these proceedings. Now, Mr. Castle, do you wish to continue your suit against your ex-wife and Black Pawn.**_

Rick leaned over and conferred with his attorney for a moment.

Ron Stone stood before the judge. "My client wishes to withdraw his suit and wishes that he and Black Pawn could go their separate ways amicably."

The camera turned to capture Gina's face. Kate giggled in the quiet of her room. Gina had turned a magnificent fire engine red that matched her power suit.

The court room cleared and Rick waved to the cameras only pausing to answer one question.

"I am sorry ladies and gentlemen of the press but my wife is still in the maternity ward after extreme stress has put her under around the clock care. She went into premature labor on Thanksgiving Day. As many of you are aware, the doctor was able to stop her labor but she still considered an extremely high risk. I thank you for the patience and privacy you are willing to grant us at this time." He posed with his attorney and went to his car. He stopped to pick up a dozen red roses on the way to the hospital.

_Maternity Ward_

Kate looked exhausted when he arrived. It wasn't even noon yet, but the bags under her eyes showed strain. The IV had been removed last week, but it was back in her arm today.

"Baby, what happened?"

"Blood pressure is misbehaving."

"You watched the whole thing didn't you?"

She ran her fingers through his hair as he leaned down for a kiss. "In order to watch it, you have to stay awake. I didn't manage but I heard what the judge had to say this morning. I am relieved." He put her flowers on the chest of drawers across from her bed so that she could see them.

"Those are lovely Rick. Thank you." He grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from his bag and headed toward the bathroom.

"Baby you deserve a room full of flowers, but I think you would be irritated if I did that."

She nodded just as he closed the door to change. In a few minutes he emerged carrying his suit on a hanger.

He pulled a chair close enough where he could hold her hand. He read while she slept through the afternoon. Her coloring was not getting better. Dr. Carlson had come in and examined her while she slept. After listening to her breathing, she had an oxygen tube placed in Kate's nose.

"I believe the babies are making it difficult for her to breathe. I hope this solves the problem. If it does not, we will have to do a chest x-ray. Has she been coughing while you were around?"

"She gets to coughing and struggles to quit but it does not happen constantly."

The doctor checked Kate's temperature again and looked at her chart. "Her temp has been slowly creeping up for the last 3 days. She is at 100 right now. That could be from her sleeping, but I think it may be more. Are you staying all night or do you go home?"

"All night."

"Make sure that every nurse who comes in checks her temp. If it hits 101 call me immediately. She may be developing pneumonia and we didn't see it because of the blood pressure."

Rick thanked the doctor as she backed out of the room. He dialed his phone.

"Lanie Parish."

"Hey. It's Rick. Can you come see Kate this evening so I can take some clothes to the hotel and bring fresh ones back? I don't want to leave her alone."

Lanie groaned. "I would love to come see my girl, but why are you so worried?"

He explained the doctor's statements to her. "Rick. I will gladly sit by her while you do that, but I think I will check her temp and listen to her chest myself. "

"Thanks Lanie."

That evening he left Lanie with Kate. He stopped at the loft and marveled at the work that had been done. Their home would be ready for them to move back in sometime between Christmas and the New Year. He just hoped Kate would be able to move in too. He hated having her in the hospital even though it was the best place for her. He went out the door satisfied with the progress, but he missed his home.


	32. Chapter 32

Note to the Readers:

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. If I did Andrew Marlowe would have already had our beloved couple getting on with a life together and stop all of this stupid jealousy/misunderstanding garbage. Yes Marlow, it is getting very TIRESOME. To quote Stana, "It's time to let them say I love you, get married and start having little Castle babies."

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

_Maternity Ward Midnight_

Kate's fever shot up to 103 before Dr. Carlson arrived. Rick kept a cool cloth on her forehead and noticed that when she spoke it didn't make much sense. Moments after the doctor arrived Dr. Carlson and a nurse wheeled Kate away for chest x-rays. By 2am her pneumonia was confirmed and being treated. Rick, stressed beyond reason, couldn't sleep and flipped on the news. Gina held another press conference after the trial ended and Court TV was re-airing, but Rick was fascinated as her lawyer appeared to be doing all the talking.

_**Ms. Cowan and Black Pawn would like to thank the public for their support at this trying time. They would also like to express their regrets for any harm done to the Castle family by our thoughts, actions and words. **_

While the conference was occurring a large man walked through the reporters to hand Gina another envelope.

_**Oh FUCK!**_ Gina shouted and handed the envelope to her lawyer. The lawyer quickly ended the conference. The commentator appeared on screen.

_**It appears that although Mr. Castle felt it necessary to release his ex-wife for her behavior that many of her other clients feel mistreated. If our source is correct, 27 of her authors have filed suits against her and many of the young male clients are also pressing charges claiming that she insisted they sleep with her in exchange for printing their novels. This could become livelier than the previous one.**_

A smile blossomed on Rick's face that he couldn't control. He fell asleep in the chair next to Kate's bed praying that tomorrow she would be better.

* * *

><p><em>Gina Cowan's Office 7am<em>

David, the bed warmer and Brian, the new personal assistant sat comparing notes. Gina would not be home for a few more days. She had flown down to Miami to meet with a budding author.

David flipped through his notes, "On two separate occasions she has made sure to tell me that I could leave her employment at any time yet the only work I have done for her would consist of the bump and grind of a male prostitute. What about you?"

"I think our bosses are going to be pleased. So far I have found a total of 36 different young authors that had to sleep with her to get published. Some of them turned her offer down and others didn't, but there is more than a few emails stating the consequences for saying 'no to the ho.''

David high-fived his brother. "What are you going to spend your half on this time?"

Brian grinned. "This is going in the bank, but the boss already has another lined up for us. You know the guy that competes with Trump in Atlantic City?"

"Yeah."

"He is working on getting a divorce that'll shut down the prenup. The boss has asked me to try to hook up with her in Key West. I bet I could get you in on this gig if you need the money."

* * *

><p><em>Maternity Ward<em>

Kate's fever had come down, but Rick stayed worried. She had not complained about the oxygen tube—his Kate would not handle that so well. He worked diligently on his new novel sitting close enough that when she needed a drink he could help her, but she slept most of the day.

When she finally woke with a little sparkle returning to her eyes, Rick helped with moving the bed so she could sit up.

"How do you feel?"

"Like an incubator." She grinned. "After these two are born, I think we will have enough kids. I don't think I could go through this twice." There was sadness in her voice.

"I would prefer a living wife to more kids." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but I missed the hospital food didn't I—okay I can't say I missed it. I wasn't awake for it."

He smirked his response. "How about I order soup for you?"

"No. I want breakfast: bacon, eggs, pancakes with whipped cream and fresh fruit. Do you think you can get it?"

"I certainly can." Rick smiled. The chef that had been his for Thanksgiving had agreed to be an on-call cook for them. He stepped out of the room and called the suite. Alexis had arrived home for the Christmas break.

"Lex, Pierre should be cooking Kate a large breakfast let me give you his address so you can pick it up on the way over here to visit."

"Sounds great. How is she?"

"Awake. She is groggy and uncomfortable. She tries to adjust her position every few minutes even in her sleep. Tomorrow Dr. Carlson is doing another ultrasound to check on the girls and hopefully we will have good news."

"I'm glad to hear that. I will you soon. Love you." And Alexis hung up abruptly. Now, that Rick thought about it he had heard a few voices in the background. Who had been visiting?

* * *

><p><em>The Suite<em>

Alexis sat in the arms of a handsome young man's lap. She kissed him one more time.

"So, are you up for meeting the parents?"

"What do they know about me?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly but he seemed afraid of the answer.

"I haven't mentioned you to either." His face showed grave disappointment.

"Ian, it's not like that. With Kate having a difficult pregnancy and dad being in the middle of this thing with his former publisher it didn't feel like the right time to tell them I have been dating a pre-med senior. But, I think tonight would be great." She kissed him again deeply. "I am sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"I'm not hurt, but I don't like you hiding our relationship." She nodded. If anyone understood the pain of hiding things she did. Between Kate and her dad she had become an expert and that was before they got together.

"Besides Ian, you met Grams in October. She knows all about you. My parents will have to catch up."

_Maternity Ward an hour later_

Ian and Alexis entered Kate's room carrying fresh flowers and her big breakfast. Rick's face lit up when his daughter opened the door, but it quickly turned to shock at seeing Ian.

"Mom, Dad, this is Ian Banks."

"Ian this is my second mom, Kate and this is my dad."

Kate immediately gave him a warm smile and stuck out a hand to greet him.

"I hope the circumstances won't convince you that we are always this grim."

"No, ma'am. I mean Alexis has told me all about your difficulties since the beginning."

Rick turned to his daughter. "The beginning, what does he mean the beginning?"

"I met Ian about the same time Kate found out she was pregnant, but he's premed so I used him to explain the things you two have been sharing with me over the phone."

Rick raised an eyebrow and started to berate his daughter when Kate interrupted.

"Ian I'm glad you could be helpful so that she didn't worry too much about me. Her father (she looked pointedly at Rick) tends to tell her either too little or leave her out of the loop. Rick likes giving her full disclosure after the fact. He forgets she is an adult now."

Kate shifted again in the bed and grimaced. Alexis ignored her dad for the moment and let him and Ian work out how they were going to get to know each other. She rolled the tray above Kate's bed and laid her breakfast out before her. She tried to pour her another glass of water but quickly discovered there were only drips left in the container.

"Dad can you behave yourself while I get a refill or do I need to send you out of the room?" Alexis asked playfully hoping her dad would relax.

"You go; I want to talk to Ian."

Ian waved his response.

Alexis took her time peering in to NICU and to the nursery checking out the babies. She wanted to give the three a few minutes to acclimate. She wouldn't tell them, but her nerves had been constantly on end worrying over Kate.

She opened the door to the room to see her dad and Ian talking quietly as Kate devoured her meal. She never ceased to amaze how the zombie could come to life for food.

Kate finished her dinner and moved the bed back down trying to make the pain in her back quit. However, Ian moved closer.

"How long have your ankles been this swollen?"

"A day or two."

"Did you tell your doctor?"

"No, she was already worried over my constant pains and the contractions that came and went. Now she is stressing over my breathing which is aggravated by carrying twins and a small bout of pneumonia."

The three stared at her openmouthed. Alexis spoke first, "Mother, you aren't stressing her; she is doing her job. You have to give her all the facts or she can't help you." Alexis rolled her eyes and sat down after pouring Kate's water.

Kate sighed. "I hate being a prisoner in my own body. I work very hard at not complaining but you can't imagine what is like to not see your feet without effort, suffer nausea 24 hours a day when you aren't having an amazing craving for something to eat, I can't tie shoes and haven't been able to for months, I don't remember what having a waistline felt like, and I can't make love to my husband. I reached my limit a long, long, long time ago." Kate began to cry and she furiously wiped at her tears. "Ian please know this is not who I am."

Rick got up from his chair and pushed his wife over a little bit so that he could wrap an arm around her. She tried to calm down but she started taking gulps of air like she couldn't get enough oxygen even with the tube.

Ian stepped up to the bed and checked her pulse. "I will be right back." Alexis followed him confused.

At the nurses' station he stopped at the counter. "Can I bother one of you ladies to take Mrs. Castle's blood pressure? Her breathing has worsened, her legs and ankles are swelling and she is noticeably uncomfortable. It could be nothing, but what if it isn't?"

He had almost finished his list when Alexis heard Kate scream.


	33. Chapter 33

Note to the Readers: Sorry about the cliffhanger, I had way too many things going on around me to focus so I gave up and stopped until the house was tamer. Let's see how this goes today. Okay, this is majorly backfiring. The twins aren't behaving too badly, the husband is running errands, and the puppy-well, let's just say Sam wants my undivided attention and I am unwilling to do that right now.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. If I did Andrew Marlowe would have already had our beloved couple getting on with a life together and stop all of this stupid jealousy/misunderstanding garbage. Yes Marlow, it is getting very TIRESOME. To quote Stana, "It's time to let them say I love you, get married and start having little Castle babies."

* * *

><p>Rick got up from his chair and pushed his wife over a little bit so that he could wrap an arm around her. She tried to calm down but she started taking gulps of air like she couldn't get enough oxygen even with the tube.<p>

Ian stepped up to the bed and checked her pulse. "I will be right back." Alexis followed him confused.

At the nurses' station he stopped at the counter. "Can I bother one of you ladies to take Mrs. Castle's blood pressure? Her breathing has worsened, her legs and ankles are swelling and she is noticeably uncomfortable. It could be nothing, but what if it isn't?"

He had almost finished his list when Alexis heard Kate scream.

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Rick didn't wait on the nurses; he speed dialed the doctor. She said she would be there as soon as she could which may be 20 minutes. Her dinner date would have to come with her or make it up later.

After he hung up the phone he held Kate tightly to his chest and whispered soothing words. Another jolt of pain ran through her as two nurses entered but asked Alexis and Ian to stay in the hallway.

His worst fears came true. One nurse looked at the other and said, "Preeclampsia." The second nodded and lifted the blanket and sheet to see if Kate was dialating.

"Damn. There won' be any holding this one off any longer. Her water broke." The older of the two nurses scowled at the younger one.

"Don't worry honey this is God's way of telling you that your body can't handle this any longer. Your babies will be fine. They may need to spend a little time in NICU, but they were larger than usual in the last ultrasound. We have every reason to believe that they can handle this." She held Kate's hand through the contraction.

"Do you want the two in the hall in here with you while we prep the OR or do you want to be alone with your husband?"

Breathing heavily Kate said, "Here. I want them here." She panted trying to come down from the pain.

Rick caught the nurse's eye. "Dr. Carlson is on her way. I dialed her before you made it to the room."

"That's good because I suspect a c-section will be required because of her small frame. They're prepping the OR for the worst but hoping for the best. By the way my name is Kathleen and I will be with you the whole way. If you want me in here every second, I will be. If you would prefer I come in and check every few minutes, well I can do that to."

Kate gripped her hand tightly. "Could you get me some ice chips?"

"Sure."

The younger nurse had disappeared but Kathleen returned with ice chips and Ian and Alexis.

The couple sat on the day be quietly whispering back and forth. From what Rick could tell Ian was explain Kate's condition and the most likely outcomes trying to comfort her with information. Rick fed Kate her ice chips and brushed the sweaty strands of hair from her head. The last contraction was 25 minutes ago. Kathleen visited on a 5 minute interval, but Rick watched the door for the doctor.

Another 20 minutes passed before Dr. Carlson came in wearing scrubs.  
>"Rick, follow Kathleen. She will be helping you into your scrubs. I hope you're not squeamish because this is going to be a C-section. Her blood pressure has reached a dangerous level and the precautions I set in place aren't working. You will be a daddy again before midnight."<p>

Rick kissed Kate's forehead and followed Kathleen. He missed seeing her transferred onto the gurney and having her pubic hair shaved off. Kate imagined his comments and smiled knowing that she had missed that particular awkward moment. They were wheeling her into the hallway when she yelled," Stop for a second. Lex find my phone call Lanie and my dad. I am sure you will let Martha know too. Oh, and tell Lanie to call the captain."

She had finished her list in time for another contraction. Kate's vision went white with pain. She heard voices and noises all around her, but the pain prevented any of it from making sense. Her body wracked with pain for several minutes. When the wave of pain subsided, she opened her eyes to see an amazing set of blue eyes looking down at her. She moved her head to look around. The doctor and a bunch of nurses were scurrying putting the shield in place so that she couldn't see the doctor working. Another monitored her blood pressure. Kathleen hurriedly prepped to bassinets that would roll into the nursery.

"Baby everything is going to be fine. Squeeze my hand when it hurts, but try not to talk. They think you fainted after the last one from a lack of oxygen. When the babies come out, that should correct for the most part."

She squeezed his hand in thank you. She turned her head again to see everyone working to take care of her. She tried to quell her emotions as this instance could not be very different from the day she was shot. She had not been aware of the people that saved her life or what they were doing at the time, but from watching them work today she knew that these people lived to save.

Dr. Carlson stepped in with her hands already in latex gloves.

"Are you ready to be a mother?"

Kate nodded.

"I don't want this to scare you but I am going to get them out of you as fast as I can. They aren't at risk at this moment, but you are. If I don't you could have a stroke; you don't need that."

Kate nodded again but Rick and the doctor could see the fear in her eyes.

"Relax baby, you've got this."

Dr. Carlson patted her hand that gripped Rick's and turned to her instruments to begin.

The next few minutes Kate remained unaware of anything. She couldn't feel because of the epidural they had put in place in her room. She vaguely remembered Kathleen being there as the anesthesiologist worked. Then she heard it. It was the saddest cry she had ever heard.

Rick grinned. "Someone doesn't like the cold air very much." Kate focused on Kathleen while she cleaned the baby up and swaddled her in blankets. She brought her to Kate so that she could see her before she placed her in the bassinet. She slipped a breathing tube onto he little nose and then a stocking cap on her little head. Kate's tears freely flowed.

Something on the other side of the curtain caught her attention. Dr. Carlson's look of concern had Kate upset. She realized the thing in Carlson's arms was her other daughter. She heard a tiny squeak, but that was all it was. There was no strong cry coming from this one. The doctor and another doctor she didn't know gathered together and checked the baby carefully.

Kathleen walked over to her. "The little one will be fine. She is affected by the magnesium we gave you trying to bring your blood pressure down. By this time tomorrow you will be hearing more from her. The pediatrician will take her from here. They will both be moved into NICU right now to be put on oxygen and kept very warm. You will get to hold them later. For now, we are going to stitch you up and stabilize you. But, remember your girls are fine. Rest, relax. I am going to go with the babies for now. Rick will stay. When we have them settled, I will trade places with them so he can hold them and get to know your daughters a little."

Ina few minutes the screen disappeared and they had cleaned the blood off of her. She could see the bandage on her lower abdomen then they tossed a divinely warm blanket over her body.

Rick looked down at his sleeping wife thankful she was still alive. He knew how close to losing her he had been. It wasn't the first time, but whether bullet or babies he didn't want to lose the love of his life. It had taken too long to get to this point. He lovingly stroked her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke in the morning Rick slept in a chair, Ian had left and Lanie slept on the daybed. The doctor was right, breathing came much easier and her back her a lot less. She had a lot of aches and pains but nothing too terrible. She moved her bed to allow her to sit up. She noticed Rick had left her a cup of water with a straw in it. She gladly took a sip. It had to be the best tasting water on the planet. She looked at her monitors. All the numbers were much lower than they had been in weeks. Kate tried to get her eyes to focus, but fatigue overcame her and she drifted back off to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Note to the Readers: I will be attaching an epilogue to this in a day or two that will be the end of this thread for a bit. I have become bored with this universe—need some form of inspiration to continue on this set of Rick and Kate.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. If I did Andrew Marlowe would have already had our beloved couple getting on with a life together and stop all of this stupid jealousy/misunderstanding garbage. Yes Marlow, it is getting very TIRESOME. To quote Stana, "It's time to let them say I love you, get married and start having little Castle babies."

* * *

><p>When she woke in the morning Rick slept in a chair, Ian had left and Lanie slept on the daybed. The doctor was right, breathing came much easier and her back her a lot less. She had a lot of aches and pains but nothing too terrible. She moved her bed to allow her to sit up. She noticed Rick had left her a cup of water with a straw in it. She gladly took a sip. It had to be the best tasting water on the planet. She looked at her monitors. All the numbers were much lower than they had been in weeks. Kate tried to get her eyes to focus, but fatigue overcame her and she drifted back off to sleep.<p>

_Chapter 34_

Three days later and Kate has finally come out from under the fog the magnesium had caused and the after effects of the anesthesia. Rick marveled at his wife's resilience; three days ago he had been convinced that she would be gone and he would be raising the twins alone. But, today he helped her out of bed and into her robe. He walked with her as she walked the 100 feet to the NICU.

"Which one is which?" he asked. He had already decided back when they were just baby A and baby B on the monitor, but she should get to choose who would carry her mother's name.

"Baby A should be Hanna Katherine and Baby B should be Nicole Elaine."

"So you changed your mind about naming one after your mother?" he squeezed her hand tightly.

"No, I abbreviated mom's first name in hopes that the little girl could honor her without feeling like she had to live up to unrealistic expectations. And, when Lanie's mother brought my baby present the other day she let slip that even though Lanie claims that is her legal name, her mother named her Nicolette Elaine. I smoothed it out a little."

Rick stepped behind his wife to hold her up to look through the window. One brunette and one red head, how could they have guessed the differences? Hannah would resemble her name sake and the other would be yet another red head in her daddy's life.

Kathleen hated to disturb them, but she decided that this would be an excellent time to do it.  
>"Would you like to come hold the girls today? The pediatrician has cleared them from staying in the incubators. They just need the oxygen and at a much lower concentration than the day they arrived. The girls are gaining weight."<p>

Kate and Rick stepped forward together. Up to now they had held little hands through sterilized gloves. Neither had been able to have one in their arms. Kathleen tied a surgical mask on each of them and led them to some of the rocking chairs in the back of the room. She carried Hannah to her daddy and Nicole to her mother. They leaned together so they could see them side by side.

"The good news is that if they keep growing at this pace, in two weeks they can go home. The bad news is that momma gets to go home tomorrow."

Kate tried to smile at her bad news, but she hated the idea of having to leave them behind especially knowing how difficult visiting would be for her. The distance she could walk comfortably was minimal. Rick stood up and stepped in front of his wife. He helped her hold both babies at once. He took out his IPhone and snapped a few photographs of the moment and immediately sent it to everyone who needed a glance at them.

Their 20 minutes holding the babies ended too quickly, but Kate and Rick had been elated at the opportunity. It finally felt real.

As he walked her back to her room, her fatigue grew exponentially. He helped her into bed, but before her eyes could close he whispered. "I have one other bit of good news. Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure" she said through closed eyelids.

"We will be home tomorrow."

She nodded until she realized what he meant. "They finished the loft?"

"The Castle clan can be home for New Years and the new additions will join shortly thereafter."

She smiled as fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Rick decided to give up writing and turn on the news as his wife slept.<p>

_**In today's big news Gina Cowan has gone into custody of the police department. Charges have been filed for sexual harassment, solicitation, and there are also a multitude of civil suits pending. One of her former lovers has been identified as having been an underage male. It is not known at this time if she knew his age or not. Full disclosure will not be given at this time due to a negotiation taking place that should prevent the necessity of a trial.**_

Rick smiled and called Wally the producer for the Derrick Storm series.

"Hey Wally, how's progress?"

"Meredith has her recurring role lined up. We have a periodic role for your mother. Everyone else we're still casting. Any more preferences that you need us to fulfill to be happy?"

"No, keep my two actresses employed without destroying the production and it's all good."

"One other thing what do you think about Nathan Fillion for Derrick Storm?"

"Isn't he that guy from Slither?" Rick makes a disgusted face.

"He'll do but I would rather you choose a slightly younger man maybe Chris Pine or someone in that age group?"

Wally sat quiet for a moment. "Rick, you're right with as many movies as we have to make it will be better to start with a younger, less experienced actor."

Castle growls inwardly. When he wrote Derrick Storm the first time, he patterned him after himself. Derrick never aged in his mind. Rick glances at his reflection in the mirror next to the television. His graying at the temples and his laugh lines are getting more pronounced. If his characters didn't age why does their creator? He knows it's ridiculous but he looks at his young wife and wonders, will she ever wish I were younger?

Kate had done so many things for him and made so many changes, but could he be what she needed always?


	35. Chapter 35

Note to the Readers: I have become bored with this universe—need some form of inspiration to continue on this set of Rick and Kate.

BTW my twins really did insist on touching all the time until they were 6 mos. of age. And the kissing image is real too. I have a lovely photograph my husband took their second day home from the hospital where they look like one is kissing the other.

Disclaimers: No, I don't own them. If I did Andrew Marlowe would have already had our beloved couple getting on with a life together and stop all of this stupid jealousy/misunderstanding garbage. Yes Marlow, it is getting very TIRESOME. To quote Stana, "It's time to let them say I love you, get married and start having little Castle babies."

_Epilogue-The Loft_

Rick woke to find his bed empty again. He walked as quietly he could down the new corridor to the girls' nursery where they currently shared a crib. They don't like to be separate. In fact, they scream and cry when they aren't actually touching. He finds Kate asleep in a rocking chair with a girl tucked into each arm and one foot on an ottoman. Hannah' little fist touches her sister's cheek lightly. Rick picks little Hannah out of his wife's arms and her eyes open wide. Rick holds her tightly and begins to sing a lullaby. The little fist opens to feel his face. He grimaces at the strength in the little hand as it pulls his ear.

"You are your mother's daughter," he says as he checks her diaper and then lays her in the crib.

He reaches for Nicole, but he has to unfist her little hand from around a tendril of her mother's hair. The little red head's eyes gleam brightly. She squeals delightedly as he spins her in his arms. He checks her diaper singing the same song and re-swaddles her before putting her to bed; he always places them at least a foot apart to watch them work. They claim newborns, especially preemies can't see, but his two little girls wiggle and roll to get to each other. They are once again touching in less than two minutes. His little miracles. This time Nicole snuggles close to her sister turning her head sideways so that her lips and nose touch her sister's cheek. With their little squeaks, they go back to sleep.

Rick lifts his wife gently from her rocking chair. She is still recuperating, but she gets less sleep now than she did in the worst of cases. The girls require feeding and changing every two to three hours. It should be done in shifts, but Kate, always the self-sufficient one, often does not wake Rick when it's his turn. He doesn't struggle with her. Her weight has dropped ridiculously low. But, he has been trying to put meat back on her body. She worries over getting fat, but he is concerned about her health and how delicate she appears. He doesn't tell her that she makes him think of that day at the hospital after she was shot. That was one of the worst days of his life, he won't ever forget how close to death she has been or how many times she has been there. Her face isn't as gray but her eyes are hollow as are her cheeks.

He pulls the covers over her once she's in the bed.

He opens his laptop and opens his website.

_**For all of you who have kept us in your thoughts and prayers, I thank you. My beautiful girls have been home for three days. Kate has been home for three weeks. I am the luckiest man in the world and the richest, not because of the books you bought but because of what lies down the hall from this office.**_

_**For those of you who don't know, Gina Cowan is no longer in control of Black Pawn; her half-brother has been given control of the business. Gina will be in a detention facility for the next four years if she does not behave, a mere year if she does. I wish her the best as long as she is out of our lives. As for my first wife, she will be allowed to be the crazy aunt to my twins. You will be able to see her and my mother in the first installment of the Derrick Storm film series coming in October to ABC. This is the last day of the family blog. I will still be posting short stories and excerpts from my new work.**_


End file.
